Blackest Knight
by Bowser da King
Summary: Strange nightmares have plagued Toad throughout the past week. Even with Toadette as his comfort each day since they got together, he feels like something bad is going to happen. When Toadette gets captured by a mysterious force, his nightmares soon turn into reality... ToadXToadette. T Rating just in case. Unoriginal title is unoriginal.
1. Prologue: Recurring Nightmares

**Summary: Strange nightmares have plagued Toad throughout the past week. Even with Toadette as his comfort each day since they got together, he feels like something bad is going to happen. When Toadette gets captured by a mysterious force, his nightmares soon turn into reality...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Mario series characters or even the franchise at all. If I did I'd be doing more than just fanfictions. A LOT more.**

**Never imagined myself making much of a Mario fanfic. Well, not really related to Mario himself but mostly to Toad and Toadette, one of my favorite pairings in the series. This is mostly a crossover between Mario and my own original characters from my own original material. As for the latter, I'd make a fic based on that material later on, but it's so complex to understand it's often difficult for me to type it up. I put some more length into the first chapter for once, as this will most likely end up a bigger story than my previous Medabots one.**

**Deviantart for any pictures I may have relating to the story (Which actually, I don't yet since I've only just stared this, but you can be sure that the Black Dragon mentioned in the later parts of this chapter is present all over my DA gallery): Bowser-the-King**

**Blackest Knight Prologue:**

_ "This is the story of an untold tale of the origins of the universe. Deep within space, the first stars begin to form, and all the elements are present at the universe's creation. Eventually the stars and nebulae give way to entire Galaxies, but then the universe gives way to the Black Holes, the most deadliest objects in the universe and what every life-form has a reason to fear. They say, however, that the ultimate power is obtained from these black holes, and that at the center of every Galaxy, a massive black hole capable of such gifts of power exists. It appears, however, that this massive black hole had gained power of it's own and took on a physical form that continues to keep the Galaxy in rotation, with all the stars orbiting around it. It grew so powerful it's sheer size dwarfs everything else around it. When this region of space was discovered by the Mushroom Kingdom, it became known as the Dragon's Core region, mostly due to the fact at what lives at the center of the galaxy in this region..."_

Toad was busy helping Princess Peach today, always with the usual chores she gives him, but never any of the guard duty that the other Toads have. He never sees himself as brave enough for those kinds of things, as Bowser always terrifies him even though he does want to be able to fight back himself. Sure, he is rather strong, but that doesn't mean the situation won't be too tough for him to handle, as Bowser is usually to tough for him in all respects. Speaking of Bowser, a familiar stomping was charging for the castle at this moment.

"Here we go again..." Luigi said mostly from annoyance.

"Again? This is the 10th time this week he's tried to capture Peach!" Mario yelled mostly from how hopeless Bowser has been lately. Bowser has been constantly trying to raid non-stop despite his injuries he got over that time span, but this time when he came charging in all the injuries he sustained the last time, such as broken bones and stuff, were all completely healed. Bowser shows persistence, but never usually tries to raid Peach's castle this many times in a week. It's usually once every month or two, but this time he's picked up the pace in his timing.

"Well well well, if it isn't my old nemesis Mario!" Bowser said charging down the door revealing four special guests with him this time; King K. Rool, Wort, Dimentio, and Cackletta, how the latter two got revived after such a long time since their defeat remains a mystery, especially given how the latter of those two was practically vaporized in her defeat. Mario and Luigi looked shocked as many of their past villains teamed up with each other for this occasion, and immediately headed in to battle all five of them with their jumps and hammers ready for action...

...Until Bowser revealed he and the rest of them already had Toadette hostage. Mario and Luigi stopped dead in their tracks seeing her in the cage she was held in. Their instinctive bravery turned into hesitancy which caused the five villains to laugh. Toad was furious seeing Toadette having been captured, but then tried sneaking around back while Mario and Luigi kept them busy. He knew he was nowhere near tough to face all five of them like Mario and Luigi might have been, but if he could get in a sneak attack that could get Toadette out of their grasp, then Mario and Luigi wouldn't have to worry about attacking them.

"Are you surprised this time Mario? To think you keep worrying about the princess so much that you never bothered to think of my other alternatives as to how I can ultimately get Peach to myself! Ha! And speaking of Peach, I recommend you hand her over to me if you wish for Toadette to be unharmed in any of this!" Bowser laughed along with the other four villains. Just as Toad sneaked around the back to see them, he noticed something odd when he tripped over something that didn't seem to be there at first; Some kind of chains of energy, chains which connected to the backs of Dimentio, Cackletta, Wort, and K. Rool. Toad was confused as to what it meant at first, but then when a strange humming noise was heard behind him, he turned to see some terrible, pitch black Dragon suddenly floating behind him, holding onto the chains that held control of the four other villains.

Toad was about to react aggressively until the Dragon merely blasted Toad backwards sending him crashing into Bowser and also causing the other four villains to break free of their chains. The cage holding Toadette broke upon the impact, freeing her for a moment until the Black Dragon quickly took Toadette for himself. The four villains woke up with confusion as to what they've been doing, until they suddenly turn and attack the Black Dragon themselves, only for their attacks to be simply absorbed by it.

"My turn... Hehe..." The Dragon said before opening it's mouth to reveal a powerful black hole that fires a powerful beam of energy towards the villains, seemingly vaporizing them in an instant. Bowser got up and looked around in confusion, then looked back at the Dragon all in a fit now.

"HEY! YOU RUINED MY MASTER PLAN!" Bowser yelled at it in a fury.

"You never had a master plan..." The Dragon stated before opening it's mouth again and sucking in Bowser along with Toad before disappearing in shadow.

Toad woke up screaming from fright, only just then realizing that entire incident was only a nightmare. Toad took some deep breaths to calm himself, but knew something was odd about this nightmare; He kept having it for the last week each night.

"Man am I ever going to get any sleep tonight?" Toad said as he went to the bathroom to just splash some water on his face to try and relax his nerves. Toad went back to outside his house to see everything just perfectly fine even though he was awake at 4 in the morning. He was always lucky that the nightmares he's been having were only just bad dreams, but he felt at the same time something was far too odd about them. Even though each nightmare from the past week was different, it all involved three things; Himself, Toadette, and that mysterious Black Dragon...

Toad was thinking for a moment on what this could all possibly mean, but then sighed a bit thinking of nothing that could explain what's going on and heads back inside to just try and get some sleep.

* * *

The very Black Dragon that Toad had been having nightmares about was floating through space endlessly, "talking" with another Black Dragon, except both had different kinds of bodies.

"Tell me Voided, did Toad ever bother to try and figure out why he is having these nightmares you have been intentionally giving him, hmmm?" The long, serpentine Dragon said to the other, vortex shaped Dragon.

"Yami, believe me, that nut ain't figuring out our plans until it all starts to begin!" Voided yelled back at him.

"You're lucky we're in the middle of space otherwise we'd have too many listening in on us, but even so, we must not let Toad interfere with us ahead of time... Master Galaxia needs the heart of a pure soul for any of this to work!" Yami said to him.

"Dude, if we wan't a pure soul, why can't we use Peach or Daisy instead of that weakling? They'd sure act as a better power source than Toadette would!"

"Because if we capture either of those two, we'll have the Mario Bros and Bowser against us, where if we capture Toadette on the other hand... We merely have a much tinier threat... Hehehe..." Yami said with his eyes glowing a bright magenta color. "Be warned though Voided, as even if Toad would not be a match for us, he is not to be underestimated..." Yami said before flying off into deep space, with Voided just scoffing at his comment.

_'How could Toad possibly be any threat to us Yami? Hehe, he's just too tiny to deal with us at all, and besides, even if he is more than he appears AND if anyone else gets involved, I know a special surprise for them that could instantly deal away with them just as easily... Hehehe...'_ Voided thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 1: Shadow of Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Mario series characters or even the franchise at all. If I did I'd be doing more than just fanfictions. A LOT more.**

**Deviantart for any pictures I may have relating to the story in case there are any I decide to make: Bowser-the-King**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 1:**

Toad's nightmares started occurring about last week when he finally obtained the gift that he's been meaning to give to Toadette for a while now, ever since their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend started about a few years ago. They've been happily dating for a long time now, and this week that while Bowser hasn't been showing his ugly mug around the Mushroom Kingdom for the past 2 months, especially not after his injuries he sustained from the last time he tried to kidnap Peach for what was thought to be the 248th time, everything has been rather uneasy for Toad this past week.

His nightmares have been something even Peach and everyone has been worried about, as he's been unable to get sleep to the point he's been unable to do his normal work correctly. He hasn't event told Toadette about this yet, and she's already begun to worry for him since he hasn't been acting himself lately by keeping himself isolated whenever possible. This was odd for somebody who normally enjoyed everyone's company, especially that of his girlfriend Toadette's, but it's just his thoughts on these nightmares that keep bugging him. They always seem to have the connection of him, Toadette, and a Black Dragon. What did all of this mean though?

Toad nearly punched out a wall from his hidden strength from the frustration he's had over this issue, but he kept trying to hold himself back from doing so. He came very close to, but then someone knocked on the door. He went to the door to see the person who he hoped he'd see today; His girlfriend Toadette.

"Toad? Is something wrong? You look like you haven't slept well in the past week!" She said worried as to how bad Toad looked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Toade-" Was all he managed to say before Toadette immediately hugged him.

"Daisy heard from Peach that you haven't been getting any sleep at all, all because of nightmares you've been having... And that it's been going on for the past week... What's wrong anyways?" She said almost about to cry. He couldn't believe he actually tried hiding it from her in an attempt to not be a burden to anyone. He's already made Toadette cry for not having told her personally! Slowly and calmly Toad returned his girlfriend's hug, unsure of how to explain the situation himself.

"Well... It all started a week ago as you've heard already... But the most strangest part about it was that each nightmare always involved the both of us in danger because of some-"

"Black Dragon?" Some mysterious voice questioned. Both Toad and Toadette blinked in surprise, then Toad looked around and saw someone standing on his rooftop, then jumping down in front of them.

"Who are you?" Toadette asked warily about this stranger. Toad, on the other hand, knew who it was already.

"Wait... You're that guard that was exiled for your violent actions now were you?" Toad asked, having been hearing about how some Toad in black armor was running around lately and apparently having been the same Toad royal guard that was sentenced to exile for having beaten on of Bowser's minions mercilessly even though the minion was begging for mercy. The minion didn't even do anything in Bowser's raid, and heck, wasn't even loyal to Bowser at all. The guard simply didn't care about who he really was though, and instead gave him a total thrashing to everyone's surprise to his actions. Sure, Mario and Luigi do give Bowser's minions some rather bad thrashings themselves, but they always spare the ones that at least beg for mercy though.

"The black armor gave it away didn't it?" The mysterious Black Knight asked. Indeed his armor was black enough to where his armor didn't fit in with the rest of the guards at Peach's castle, and even his Toad hat was a very dark shade of grey, also unusual for even a Toad.

"I guess you can say that..." Toad said. Toadette also heard some of the rumors as well, but never the part about that he still seemed to roam the Mushroom Kingdom. His fierceness seemed to terrify her to where she hid behind Toad. The Knight merely chuckled at her reaction.

"No reason to be frightened lass, I'm not here to give anybody thrashings this time. Especially since that is how I was exiled in the first place after all." He went on to say.

"Then why are you even here? You shouldn't even be in the Mushroom Kingdom at all!" Toad said in an a rather angry tone.

"Relax, for I come here with a warning for both of you." He said in a more serious tone. Toad and Toadette looked at each other, then back at the knight as to what he would say.

"Some mysterious foe is going to come after Toadette the moment she's isolated from anybody protecting her, and when that foe does show up Bowser and four others will be leading an attack on the Mushroom Kingdom as to allow this to happen. I do not know the name of the foe in question, but all I know is that it is some kind of odd-looking Black Dragon." The Knight explained to them, causing Toad's eyes to widen as he mentioned the Black Dragon.

"Tell me, does this Black Dragon hide a black hole in it's mouth?" Toad asked, wanting to make sure it was indeed the same Dragon he's talking about as no other Dragon looked like what this Dragon from his nightmares appeared like.

"Yes, it does. How else would I know that it was coming to this planet within the next 24 hours?" The Knight said much to Toad's fright, which told the Knight something rather important. "You've been having the same visions about it that I've had about it haven't you?" He asked, to which Toad merely nodded. "Well then, you probably already know what to expect when it does arrive here then." The Knight said before turning to leave.

"Hey wai-" Toad tried to say but the Knight just vanished in a puff of black smoke. Toad needed some answers on this big time, but he didn't know where else to go as he seemed like the only one that actually understood, or better yet, KNEW what his nightmares were about. Toadette looked at Toad rather worriedly, with Toad gently guiding her into an embrace to help her relax as she seemed just as scared now as he was.

"Don't worry Toadette, I'll make sure that whatever happens, I'll always try to protect you the best I can..." He said before the two of their lips met with a passionate kiss.

* * *

Yami was in a rage now, flying all the way to his central command on a small asteroid where all sorts of Black Dragons like Yami lived a portal to some unknown dimension existed.

"GALAXIA! WHY did you bother creating that Black Knight? He'd just spoiled our entire plan to Toad and Toadette!" Yami yelled in total rage as the Black Dragons around them looked rather shocked at the news.

Galaxia, a very wise, old, and omnipotent Black Dragon temporarily emerged from the portal to speak with Yami. He wasn't much for words, but given the rage he's getting from the others around him he has to speak as to this moment.

"Yami... Isn't it? I assure you that this Knight was any of my doing at all... Have you forgotten about the almighty Grandis? He who controls all of our very moves in our own realms?" Galaxia questioned.

"G-Grandis? He knows of our plot already?" Yami said in shock as the other Dragons around them started to shake with fright, but Galaxia silenced their Dragonic whimpers with a simple wave of his hand.

"Easy now, Yami... We are the ones still in control here... That old Triceratops could never even enter this world even if he wanted to... If he indeed wanted to interfere with us, he'd send more than a measly Toad Knight to hunt us down now would he? Especially when we all outnumber him here in this universe. Tell me, do you not trust how Voided had already spoiled the plan enough the last seven days?" Galaxia asked, which caused all the Dragons to eye Yami. Yami grumbled a bit seeing his master's own thoughts on this issue.

"Very well then, but be warned Galaxia... If Voided fails at his task now that Toad and Toadette know for sure that we're up to something, then-"

"We? Yami, Yami, Yami..." Galaxia said shaking his head in disappointment. "They only know that Voided is after them, not any of us... They do not know any other like him exist at all, meaning they do not know we exist either... Hehehe..." Galaxia said with a quiet chuckle. Yami merely sighed a bit.

"I trust where you're going with this now, but be warned... As I was about to say, if Voided fails, I will interfere myself and see to it that the rest of us don't fail here either!" Yami scoffed before flying off back into space, with Galaxia departing back into limbo through the portal that he was awoken from, and the other Dragons around them also flying off as well.


	3. Chapter 2: Darkest Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Mario series characters or even the franchise at all. If I did I'd be doing more than just fanfictions. A LOT more.**

**Deviantart for any pictures I may have relating to the story in case there are any I decide to make: Bowser-the-King**

**Now this is where the story REALLY begins after the first two chapters merely set everything up for this one. Big shout out to AlvinEarthworm not that far into this chapter. ;P**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 2:**

_Bowser's Castle:_

Bowser was taking a nice long nap, and while he WANTED to invade the Mushroom Kingdom again, he couldn't because his one leg was still broken. So when he finally woke up he was mad, I'll tell ya that.

"QUIT POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS WILL YA?" Bowser shouted at seemingly nothing, before going back to sleep for a brief moment then waking back up in an instant. He still had quite a bump on his head even though it didn't hurt anymore. "Man, I hope those stupid Mario Bros are enjoying their little vacation because once I get this leg fixed up boy will they be SORRY!" He shouted again. Soon Kamek, Bowser's most loyal aide, entered the room to check on his raging leader.

"Lord Bowser, don't you think you should at least try to relax while you're like this? You shouldn't even be walking yet!" Kamek said. Before Bowser could say anything, somebody else entered the room.

"Kamek? Is that you I see in here?" A familiar voice said, then Kamek turned around much to his horror.

"MOTHER?" He gasped in surprise. "I thought you were on vacation!" Kamek was trembling at the sight of his mother, Kammy Koopa.

"Well things sort of went out of hand when the power went out for some reason. Heck, if I'm correct power all over the entire planet should be out in-" Before Kammy could even finish anything all the lights suddenly blacked out without any other warning. Kammy, however, simply lit up the place with her wand.

"Now then Kamek, I return to this castle only an hour ago, and what do I find? Your room is all nice and clean! You know your room should be nice and messy and-" Bowser was getting sudden Déjà vu for an odd reason when he was hearing Kammy and Kamek argue over their own business, then just as he was about to force both of them out of the room something floated up them in the dark; The Black Dragon Voided.

"Now now now Kammy, is that any way to argue right in front of the mighty lord Bowser himself?" Voided asked, to which the three of them were trembling at the sight of him. "Now then, with that settled, all three of you obey ME now!" Voided said before easily taking over their minds, each of their eyes turning pitch black and devoid of any sign of emotions due to the mind control.

"Oh mighty Dragora the Voided, what is your command?" Kammy said in an ominous tone, to which Voided frowned upon.

"Well, the stereotypical mind control personality can go away while the four of us go round up a few more friends... Hehehe..." Voided said before disappearing with the three of them.

Toad was working on his chores the rest of the day, and with Daisy's permission, Toadette was helping him out due to the fact he obviously must have been tired from his sleepless nights. The two seemed very happy together, and while they worked the Black Knight was watching them at work for most of the day, while also trying to remain unseen by anyone else.

"They seem rather perfect together... Reminds me too much of old memories..." He seemed to ponder to himself, then went back to thinking of the upcoming threat. "Still... That Black Dragon is more of an issue now at the moment..." The Black Knight said before vanishing again.

Voided had arrived at a Pirate Ship off the coast of the Mushroom Kingdom, where King K. Rool and other kremlings watched as the strange Dragon took over all of their minds without even getting a chance to fight back. Voided laughed at how this was too easy for him, as he moved to make to the ship float up into the sky and enter into a world of dreams, a dream world where Wort resides and he and all of his minions soon had their minds under Voided's control as well. Two of the other villains of Toad's nightmares already ready for attack, he warped the ship to the Underwhere to deal with two deceased souls; Dimentio and Cackletta. Both wanted revenge alright, but even though they too fell under Voided's spell, they would indeed get their revenge, but in Voided's own way. Now with five powerful villains under his control, he is ready for the first phase of the plan to begin...

* * *

_Toad's House:_

Toad and Toadette finished up their work that day as Princess Peach and Daisy went shopping, both of them being guarded by Mario and Luigi, meaning Toad and Toadette were vulnerable to any kind of surprise attack. The Black Knight, however, stood atop Toad's roof to keep an eye out for anything.

Toadette decided, and with permission from Daisy, to stay at Toad's house for the night in case anything bad did happen at all. It was 10 PM, and Toad and Toadette were watching the stars at night as it even started to snow lightly a little. Toad was tired from that day, yes, but he wanted to present his gift to Toadette before the night was over. Man, would this be a gift Toadette would treasure for all her life.

"Do you hear somebody narrating about us?" Toad asked Toadette.

"No, not really, why?"

"Just asking, I just been having strange feelings lately that's all..." Toad replied.

"Is it about what that Black Knight said?" Toadette asked worried about them both this time.

"Yeah, I just knew that from day three of those nightmares it all meant something was going to happen..." Toad sighed as he said that.

"I'm just as worried as you are Toad, but I just want to help you relax at the same time." She said as she pulled him into a hug, causing Toad to blush.

'This is my chance! Don't blow it, especially when you know something bad is going to happen at any moment!' Toad's mind was yelling at himself. Gathering up all the courage he could, he looked at Toadette softly, some part of him nervous, some part of him trying to be brave as well. "Toadette, there's something I've been meaning to ask you..." Toad started to say.

"Yes, Toad?" She said to him, her attention now fully focused on him now.

Toad gulped slightly from nervousness, but that didn't stop him from continuing. "Toadette, for the past few years that we've been going out with each other... The past few years we worked well together, helped Mario and Luigi beat Bowser each time they needed us, how inseparable we are..." Toad went on to say, causing Toadette to blush a bit.

'Is he- Is he really going to-' Toadette felt her heart racing at the thought of what Toad was beginning to say.

"Toadette, what I'm trying to say is that I really love you... I love you too much to lose you to anything that would happen to you when the Black Dragon shows up to try and ruin us both..." Toad was having trouble finding the courage to finish his words, but after briefly getting a glance of the Black Knight on his roof nodding to him, Toad finally got the courage to finish, as he leaned down and reached for something in his pocket. "Toadette, what I'm trying to say is..." Slowly he pulled out the velvet box and showed her the diamond ring that it contained. "Will you marry me, Toadette?" He finally asked to her, causing her to gasp from surprise and happiness. Suddenly Toad was tackle hugged to the ground by his beloved Toadette.

"YES YES YES! Of course I'll marry you Toad!" She said so happily, then both of them stood up as Toad slipped the engagement ring on Toadette's left ring finger and kissed her hand, before both of them found themselves in a passionate kiss on each others lips. The Black Knight let out a silent sigh, but noticed that this night would probably be their last night of peace for quite some time. At least, until this whole plan of the Dragoras is foiled.

"I assure the both of you... I will ensure that Dragon is destroyed..." He whispered to himself before vanishing.

* * *

Morning soon arrived, and Toad was actually able to get a good night's sleep that night, with Toadette having been asleep by him mostly to help him relax at night and let him now she'd be there in case he had another nightmare again. Toadette was the first to wake up, and saw Toad was still asleep, so thought she'd get up and make breakfast for the both of them. When she moved out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, however, she noticed five surprises waiting for her; Bowser, King K. Rool, Wort, Dimentio, and Cackletta, who quickly ganged up on Toadette and sealed her in a cage crafted by Dimentio's mind.

"TOAD! HELP!" Toadette screamed in panic as soon she was face to face with the great Dragora the Voided himself. Soon all of them warped off to somewhere else, just as Toad woke up to Toadette's scream for help. He searched everything around the house for her, calling out her name in panic.

"Toad! If you want to help her head to the castle! That's where they're headed next!" The Black Knight said grabbing onto his shoulder, his armor transforming into a jet-like form, then flying off with Toad to Peach's Castle.

* * *

Bowser and the four other villains began their assault on Peach's Castle, with Bowser being the only one of the five having retained his own thoughts now since the mind control was unnecessary on him as it was the other four.

"Mario! Green stache! Bring me Peach or this lovely girl here is going to suffer the consequences!" Bowser yelled in a mocking fashion as the two bros in question arrived ready to fight only to stop seeing Toadette in the cage screaming for help.

"Isn't this what Toad kept dreaming about the past week?" Luigi said seeing the hauntingly familiar situation this was.

"Which could only mean..." Mario was pondering until the Black Dragon Dragora the Voided arrived on the scene, not trying to hide himself like in the dream from the one night. He quickly vacuumed in Mario and Luigi into the black hole in it's mouth to make sure they were out of the way. "I don't get what Yami was complaining about the Mario Bros given how easy they were to beat just that second ago... Hehehe... Which means, now I can have two extra prizes all to myse-" Voided was interrupted when he heard the cage holding Toadette break, with Black Knight, Toad and Toadette landing before them.

"There's too many of them to fight now!" Toad said noting Mario and Luigi not here at all and the fact there's five villains against only three of them.

"Nonsense! I'll handle the other four, you both handled Bowser!" Black Knight said with his armor transforming into a jet form again and charging right into the other four villains all at once and leading them away from the fight, leaving Bowser against Toad and Toadette. Toadette hid behind Toad as Toad bravely stood against Bowser charged at them, Toad was quick to act by grabbing Bowser's tail, swinging him around just like Mario did ages ago, and throwing him right at Voided, causing Voided to accidentally spit up the black hole from it's mouth from the impact.

"Ah great!" Voided said quickly trying to take back the miniature black hole before getting sucked into it along with Bowser. Toad grabbed hold of Toadette's arm as they hung to a steel pole, but soon both them and the landscape around them were sucked into it.

Black Knight immediately noticed the situation, then decided to toss the four remaining villains into the black hole. "This will be easy to handle, but it means all of us are most likely going to be scattered across the whole planet." He said to himself before circling around the black hole and getting sucked into it, with the black hole disappearing but not before spitting out Mario and Luigi, who both wondered what would happen next...

Voided and Toadette ended up getting dropped off into a mountainous crater, where Yami knew they would end up and was standing right in front of them. Toadette was quick to wake up, but was telepathically restraining by Yami and couldn't even let out a scream when he put her into a trance to knock her out. Yami then turned his attention to Voided, only to be freaked at what he saw.

"...Voided?"

Voided woke up not realizing what has happened to him. "What?" Voided replied.

"You... Er..."

Voided didn't have a clue what Yami was going on about, but when Yami showed him a reflection of himself he looked like he ended up fusing with Bowser by sheer accident, which got a glare from Yami after the sudden surprise factor suddenly wore off.

"Er, oops?" Was Voided could say.

"Oops... Indeed..." Yami said with his eyes glowing their signature magenta color.


	4. Chapter 3: New Friend, Old Foes

**Disclaimer: If I had owned the Mario series, A: I wouldn't need to write this fic, and B: I'd be stinkin' rich.**

**Finally the actual adventure starts in this Chapter. The storyline overall is typical to the Paper Mario games, plus a tad bit of the Mario and Luigi games, but still mostly the Paper Mario games. Toad isn't alone when he deals with Dragora, and eventually gains new allies and friends along the way, and the villains perspectives are shown as well.**

**Deviantart for any related pics (As of 7/5/12, I don't have any yet): Bowser-the-King**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 3:**

Toad was knocked out in the middle of nowhere it seemed, unmoving and feeling completely lost. He had been wandering through a desert for what seemed like hours now, and there doesn't seem like any hope for him as not only does he not know where he is, but also Toadette has been captured by Voided. After how he's been the past week and their happiness the one night, Toad felt lost without her for some reason, and when things started to look bad for Toad, he felt a sudden splash hit his face.

"WHOA! Wha- Hey!" Toad managed to say as something was splashing him with water. When Toad looked to see what was splashing him in the face he saw a cyan colored Clubba carrying a staff of some sort, and the next thing Toad knew the Clubba used the staff to pour water on him again, but mostly thinking Toad wasn't awake yet.

"Hey! Stop it! What's going on?" Toad yelled angrily.

"You were lost in the desert, that's what mate." The Clubba said to him. For a Clubba, he surely wasn't anywhere near as big as others, and was more only shorter than Mario in comparison to being nearly as large as Bowser in some cases, such as Tubba Blubba for a famous example. He sported a tooth belted hat similar to the one the Sniper of Team Fortress 2 wears, and carries a hunting knife in addition to his magical water staff, an odd choice of weapon for a Clubba. His hair was mostly showing only small tuffs since most of it was hidden by the hat, and his shell had a single spike in the center of it, except it was more like a bump than a spike. His belly color was a lighter shade of cyan with his shell a navy blue color.

Toad merely sighed at the thought of having lost Toadette and not even knowing where he is now. "Thanks for, helping me out then I guess..." Toad said with a sigh before walking to look out the window to see where he possibly could've been. The landscape was somewhat like a desert, yet more similar to the Australian Outback in some key ways in terms of the wildlife. The house he was in was only part of a small village of Clubba and Koopas a like, with the occasional Bomb-Omb villager as well.

"Is something wrong mate? I mean, other than appearing out of nowhere from the sky and wondering the desert?" The Clubba had asked.

"Yeah, everything... Last night I proposed to my girlfriend I've been dating for the past few years then some Black Dragon shows up and ruins everything for me... Now all I can figure out now is that she's in danger and I need to find a way to rescue her from that Dragon." Toad said a bit grumpily. The Clubba patted him on the shoulder.

"I see that's quite the problem ya have there mate. Well, at least compared to wherever you're from compared to the problem we face here in this place." The Clubba said hearing a roar not far off in the distance, though Toad didn't seem phased by it having his mind too focused on saving Toadette and getting back at the Black Dragon. The Clubba noted Toad's rather emotionless state right now and sighed. "I can see what you're going through mate but you've got to focus on the present rather than the past. If ya want any chance of saving that girl of yours you'd better work on a plan then mate. Perhaps I can be of some assistance if you can help out my father's village here?" Toad looked at him for a moment.

"Do you think that staff of yours can actually stop Black Holes?" Toad said, to which the Clubba laughed a bit.

"Boy, if you're wanting that kind of magic than you're out of luck. If ya want to get anywhere away from here I understand, but even if ya don't help me out with my village's problems than you'll still be facing that ginormous lizard out in the desert that I had to save ya from mate. It's kind of a Xanatos gambit with how that Lizard has everything set up for the both of us mate."

"Just what is this lizard you speak of anyways? And who are you anyways?" Toad asked.

"Name's Jho, but what's your name anyways? Should've bothered asking that first I guess." Jho shrugged a bit having been so rude on that part. Already asking for help without even knowing the person did sound kind of odd.

"My name's Toad. Your village seems like it's fine though from the looks of things, but what is it about that Lizard that's causing the problems you're saying?" Toad asked.

"Well ya see, thousands of years ago an ancient darkness spread across the sky and cursed our ancestors with a demonic star lizard that nearly hunted our ancestors out of existence. When we wiped them out so long ago, everything was at peace here, and with it's tail we invented boomerangs. Because of that, however, the ancient darkness vowed it would return one day and unleash an invincible star lizard upon us that none of us can beat. Seriously, **none of us can beat it**. Instead of trying to destroy us right away, it simply stalked the borders of the village, dried up the lake, stole all the magical stones in the area and horded them to itself, and caused the weather to be a constant drought since the day it arrive here." Jho went on to explain about this "star lizard".

"Tell me, how recent was this lizard on a rampage anyways?" Toad asked.

"Why, just earlier today mate. Funny how time seemed to move so fast in only several hours. First it was here in the morning at around 7 AM, then it remained here since then. But ya now, for some reason I feel this Black Dragon of yours and the Ancient Darkness are related somehow. I just have that funny feeling ya know mate?"

"Well then, if both are indeed related I'd do anything to help you out then." Toad said, and the roar from before was heard again except this time Toad actually noticed it. "What the heck was that?" Toad jumped.

"THAT, my friend, is the star lizard I've been tellin ya about... Just stay inside and avoid the windows, it looks like it's headin this way!" Jho said before grabbing Toad and hiding him underneath a desk while he hide in his shell after having hide his water staff.

The "star lizard" stomped in through the town, the lizard colored with a black back, two head crests, no teeth, spikes around the shoulders and knees, and also on it's back near the shoulders, and most importantly the blue colored stripes that could glow and the signature boomerang shaped tail. The lizard stomped through the town, and when it looked like nobody was around, Cackletta appeared out of her hiding spot and had a look around. "Well now, nobodies home. Perhaps we should come back another time when somebody is here eh Xilatealeon?" Cackletta said to the lizard, known as Xilatealeon as in "Glittering Aurora Lizard" in ancient languages, and Cackletta floated off on her hover chair as Xilatealeon followed after her, and within only seconds both seemed to disappear into the desert.

"Cackletta? Ok, now I KNOW this is related to that Black Dragon..." Toad said in a fury. He felt like wanting to attack her immediately upon hearing that Witch's voice but given that fact that Xilatealeon was invincible, she would've gotten away and made Xilatealeon do all the fighting and only make the situation worse.

"So, ya know that witch mate?" Jho asked curious all of a sudden after he withdrew from his shell and picked up his water staff.

"Yeah, she was one of Mario and Luigi's old time enemies thought to have been destroyed many years ago, but when the Black Dragon arrived she was one of the five enemies from the old days that was with the Black Dragon." Toad said trying to control his anger at that point. "She deserves a good beating after all she and that Dragon put me threw, and for her past crimes as well..."

"Now now mate, violence isn't getting ya anywheres since ya honestly don't look like that type. Now I do remember there WAS a Toad that was violent like that before, but I can't remember his name but even so he got exiled from the Mushroom Kingdom ages ago."

"So you know of that Black Knight eh? I guess this place isn't that far from the-"

"Actually, this place IS very far from the Mushroom Kingdom, but not far enough to where all hope would seem lost for ya mate."

"Well, anyways, I think we should be trying to see what we can do about that Lizard. Xila...Te... Something as she said." Toad said rubbing the back of his head nervously being unable to pronounce that name correctly.

"Sounds like a plan mate, I'd even accompany ya on that journey of yours if ya need me to. Buuuuuut, there's a problem. We've got to sneak past my dad if we're wanting to get anywhere near that thing's hideout, and he's too overprotective for my style to be honest. Tell ya what, we wait til midnight then we go try and see what weakness that lizard could possibly have. Sound like a deal?" Jho said holding out his hand.

"Deal." Toad said with a smile shaking his hand as well.

* * *

"CACKLETTA! Do you have ANY news on the whereabouts of Toad at all?" What sounded like Bowser's voice was actually coming from Voided, or, er, both of them at once since they were currently stuck in a fused state for some unknown reason.

"No sign of him at all "Bowser", but I have a suspicion he's hiding in a village far in the south in a place called Star Outbacks. But don't worry, he won't be able to handle the force of Xilatealeon." Cackletta cackled at the last part.

"And even if he managed to beat you and Xilatealeon, he ain't getting past my Kremlings and Shieldrus either." K. Rool said.

"I say, he won't even stand a single bit of chance against Terranadrosus either." Dimentio added in. Wort didn't have anything to say, since he neither had an awesome fusion like Bowser nor an awesome minion like the other three.

"And Dragora doesn't let me get anything good because...?" Wort dared question Dragora. Yami, thinking Wort as only a waste of Voided's time, just turned him to dust and opted to replace him with another villain. One who was more experienced at being powerful; Elder Princess Shroob, but that would require another trip to The Underwhere to bring here into forces, and that she was previously an enemy to everyone in this room. Yami moved off to deal with that issue while Voided/Bowser stayed behind, since most of his actions were based on Bowser's personality now, hence it's no wonder the others think it's Bowser and not Voided.

Toadette, meanwhile, was crying in a cage that kept her completely sealed from the outside world, hoping that Toad was alright. She glanced at her engagement ring and started to cry more thinking that five villains and Voided was too much for him to handle. Her tears seemed to awaken the spirit of Terranadrosus, and Dimentio tried to control the beast but was forced to warp Terranadrosus away. "Someone silence the girl before that thing comes back! But whatever you do, DON'T KILL HER OR WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE DESTROYED." Nobody but Dimentio seemed to understand how dangerous Terranadrosus really was though...

* * *

Yami flew off to the Underwhere, where deep within the very core of the placed lied a highly sealed off cage, where the Elder Princess Shroob was sealed. The Shroob spoke to Yami in her alien language, which Yami replied back in the same language, which turned her hate into loyalty immediately since all her enemies spoke English and not her own language. Yami snapped her cell apart and attached a universal translator to her, and both made their escape from the Underwhere and back to where the other Villains were hiding along.

* * *

"Well now, perhaps my revenge will take place sooner than I realized..." The Elder Princess Shroob said, but she was more referring to Bowser and the other villains as she despised all of them more than just the Mario Bros.

"If you want revenge, you obey Yami, and if you want revenge, you first have to try your luck with doing us a favor... Perhaps you can aide me in gaining control of the beast Terranadrosus for us will you?" Dimentio questioned her, only for the Elder Princess Shroob to transform and try to strangle him.

"And why would I do that imp?" She yelled at him.

"Well then, if you feel so confident than why don't you try and kill that lass over there." Dimentio pointed to Toadette, and Yami seemed to get the idea of where Dimentio was going and unlocked the seal around Toadette, and she noticed the Elder Princess Shroob immediately and tried to run away, only to be grabbed by one of her tentacle arms and screaming for help in a futile manor, only for help to unexpectedly arrive when her attacker is stabbed in the sides by six monstrously sized blades, which was from none other than Terranadrosus herself. The Elder Princess Shroob turned to face what attacked her like that, only to see Terranadrosus's signature dark purple eyes glow and her roaring right at her face causing her face to freeze from her icy breath.

Yami laughed at her incompetence in this situation. "So then, do you feel dead yet woman?" Yami said healing her wounds and making Terranadrosus stand down, and also locking Toadette back up again.

"Oh, I feel dead alright... But if you think I'll be taking orders lightly, you're mistaken..."

Yami just laughed. "Perhaps... But we'll all see about that another time... Hehehe..."


	5. Chapter 4: Arise Xilatealeon!

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Mario franchise, I'd be rich.**

**Well now, Toad meets his first new friend along the journey, and now has to deal with the troublesome Glittering Aurora Lizard: Xilatealeon! And also has to deal with Cackletta as well. To think after only 4 Chapters, I already surpassed the amount of words from my previous story, which has 6 Chapters in it. So far, I expect Blackest Knight to be my longest fanfic within the planned ones I have been working on, but most of my attention will focus solely on Blackest Knight for now.**

**Any pics relating to this story can be found on my DA account: Bowser-the-King**

**I have pictures down for the partners and Toad, but beware, as it is a group pic, it contains some spoilers as who the partners are.**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 4:**

Toad was mostly waiting for night to arrive, and mostly trying to stay out of the argument going on between Jho and his much larger and tougher father: Titano. Titano is the leader of the village, and Jho is the heir to the throne, and so that is why Titano is overprotective especially in this time of crisis with Xilatealeon.

"Son, if you even THINK of sneaking out to the desert again in this time of crisis, you'll be sitting in our hut for several months! You know it's dangerous to go out there with that lizard running around!" Titan yelled.

"But dad, seriously, I did it because I found a lost Toad named, er, well, Toad."

"Toad? The guy from the Mushroom Kingdom? He's here?" Titan said charging into the house, er, hut more like it and seeing Toad looking out the window. "Well what do you know, one of the most famous Toads in all the land of the Mushroom Kingdom! I never expected someone of royal service to be anywhere near here at all." Titan said bowing to Toad as if he were more important than he really was.

"Well, honestly, I'm just a helper for Peach at times, not really doing that much. It's Mario and Luigi you should be bowing to in this case, but they're not here ever since that incident with a Black Dragon that ruined my life..." Toad said with a sigh.

"Well then, for someone who knows Mario himself, you must surely be powerful enough to help us out in our time of crisis right?" Titan asked.

"I'd be able to help, but I can't really do it myself as I'm not really as powerful as Mario is... Ehehe..." Toad said modestly, but being serious at the same time. "Perhaps your son might be of use to me since he seems to know the way around the place, and he's also the one who brought me here from out in the desert." Toad suggested. Titan was a bit shocked he'd recommend his own son, but decided that Toad probably knew the best out of all of them now.

"Very well, he can go along with you. Just be sure both of you two are safe along the way. That lizard is VERY dangerous for a reason." Titan said with his son behind him, then Titan turned to face Jho. "Jho, you must be careful on the trek to the lizard's lair, but remember, I'm only allowing this because Toad is of royal service here. Remember that."

"I will father..." Jho said before walking over to Toad. "The lizard would still be awake around this time though Toad, so while we're at it why don't we all have dinner first before we go out and find it's lair?" Jho suggested, mostly from having heard Xilatealeon's roar out in the distance suggesting it was still awake.

"Seems fine with me, I'm rather famished anyways." Toad said, as Titan lead them both to a dining hall where everyone in the village eats. The village was like one big family with how their culture and society was, always working together and always looking out for each other. No man would be left behind in their society.

* * *

About an hour later, Xilatealeon's roars were not heard anymore and everyone was stuffed from a well cooked dinner. Toad was given a small dagger to help defend himself with on their journey, and Jho had his water staff all ready for when it would be necessary. It was thirty minutes of walking they immediately stumble upon Xilatealeon's footprints.

"Odd... Here I thought the winds would blow anyway any tracks that were left behind lately..." Jho said noting how old the tracks were, yet still recent enough to know where Xilatealeon was heading. Jho lightly poked one with his staff, and got sent flying as he got hit with an electrical surge from them.

"Jho! You alright?" Toad said rushing up to him, helping Jho back to his feet.

"Yeah, just a minor shock. We best be careful about those footprints though mate, they seem to be partially energized with an electrical surge that came off of the lizard itself. Soon they followed the footprints and Jho quickly dragged Toad behind a rock. "Shhhh.. Stay low..." Jho said as they both saw Xilatealeon on a large rock. With a swing of it's signature tail, Xilatealeon tossed a ray of energy into the sky that caused an aurora to appear in the sky. Figures of aurora appeared in the sky, such as many creatures native to the area and also Xilatealeon appearing among them in the aurora.

"Whoa..." Toad said in amazement at the lights. Soon after having created the lights, Xilatealeon marched into a cave next to the rock it was standing on. Toad and Jho quietly followed behind, and found that it had almost immediately fallen asleep in the cave, and inside the cave is where all the magical stones that Xilatealeon stole were, and also another strange object that was right next to Xilatealeon.

"What is that next to it?" Toad asked.

"That's one of the most rarest alchemy ingredients you'll ever find. I think if we find all the ingredients just like that one, you can find a way to beat that Black Dragon. The Black Dragon is said to be invincible as well, but weak to only one item: The Trinity Scarf. The Scarf's powers allow you to take on even the most powerful of foes, but can also lead to mental instability if certain personal conflicts arise when wearing it." Jho explained. "But first I recommend we focus on finding a way to get all the magical stones back to the village and-"

"And what?" An evil cackle was heard behind them, none other than the hag Cackletta herself.

"Cackletta!" Toad said in anger. "What have you and the others done with Toadette?" He was getting angry just remembering that event that nearly ruined him.

"Don't worry, she's fine... Until Dragora completes his plans with her... She'd make a fine evil mage when Dragora corrupts her with the powerful Ultima Gem I've heard so much about." Cackletta cackled, only for Toad to get so angry and lash at her with the dagger and take her by surprise, knocking her off of her hover chair. "Very well, if that's how you wish to play things, XILATEALEON! RISE!" She yelled at Xilatealeon, but Xilatealeon merely laid there like a lump and stayed asleep. This angered Cackletta, and seeing no other alternative, she'd fight them herself. "Very well, you leave me no other choice! I'll take you on myself since Xilatealeon is too lazy to himself!" She let out a roar as she summoned lightning down upon Toad and Jho, who quickly dodged her attacks.

"How powerful is this witch anyways?" Jho asked as they dodged her attacks.

"Powerful. Trust me, you don't want to know the things she's done." Toad said, then angrily lashing out at Cackletta again with the dagger, only for her to turn out to be a fact made of bats that attack Toad brutally while the real Cackletta is behind them and creates two more copies of herself.

"Can you tell which of me is the real me boys?" She said laughing, unaware that Xilatealeon was slowly stirring. Slowly all three of her clones sent lightning and one bolt struck Jho.

"I'm fine, no need to panic. I think I can figure this issue out mate!" Jho said before summoning up three aqua spheres and firing them at all three Cacklettas, revealing the real one easily. This gave both of them the chance to strike the real Cackletta, Toad giving her a hard punch while Jho hit her with his staff.

"Ehehe... Eh?" Cackletta said from being beaten herself this time, then angrily summoning a fury of lightning that hits them both this time, however, while she managed to hit them both this time, one bolt ended up striking Xilatealeon without her noticing. Toad and Jho both got up, ignoring their injuries from the shock, then both of them notice the static around Xilatealeon and get an idea. "You little runts will pay for bruising me up!" Cackletta yelled as she fired more lightning at them, however, each time they dodged they move in a way that made her hit Xilatealeon instead. After a few hits on Xilatealeon, he woke up from his slumber to Cackletta's surprise.

"Well well well, look what ya did to your own minion witch." Jho said snickering as Xilatealeon stomped angrily towards Cackletta, Toad also laughing a bit himself.

"What's so funny you- Oh! Xilatealeon! Ehehe... You're awake?" Cackletta said nervously as the great Aurora Lizard eyed her with his blue eyes, and then letting out a roar as the bands of stripes on it's black colored back glow and illuminate the entire cavern, then as Cackletta got back on her hover chair to try and flee Xilatealeon gave chase and blasted her out of the sky with a powerful plasma beam fired from it's mouth. "I'LL GET MY REVENGE FOR THIS TOAD! DON'T YOU FORGET THAT!" Cackletta yelled as she was vaporized by Xilatealeon's attack.

Toad and Jho were panting from all the running they did in-order to get that crazy plan to work, then both looked at each other and laughed. "That was some spot on plan there mate!" Jho said to Toad.

"Yeah, that sure was!" Toad said as they laughed only for them to shut up seeing Xilatealeon stomp back into the room, thinking it would destroyed them until Xilatealeon shoves the magical stones to them and drops the rare alchemy ingredient in front of them. "Wait, you're actually giving us these?" Toad said to him in surprise, in which Xilatealeon nodded to them as he walked off to find a better place to sleep. "Wait! Will we ever see you again?" Toad said realizing it was really Cackletta that was making it evil the whole time. Xilatealeon looked back at them, his tail glowing in a way that signaled "Yes" to them, knowing that all three of them want to get rid of Dragora, for Xilatealeon was an ancient enemy to Dragora.

"Well then, we'd better get all this back to the village mate." Jho said as he began putting the magical stones in a bag, with Toad also helping out and taking the Trinity Scarf ingredient with him on their way back to the village.

* * *

Toad and Jho end up arriving to the village, with Titano awaiting their arrival and all the villagers cheering on as they arrive with the magical stones, and also when the rains finally return as it starts raining. "You did it son! You and Toad both did it!"

"Yeah, it turned out it was all the cause of that witch Cackletta, not the lizard." Jho said to them. "And, we also found something else while we were at it's lair." Jho said as Toad got out the Trinity Scarf ingredient: The Trinity Crystal. Titan gasped at the sight of it.

"So... The legends of seven warriors to destroy the great darkness are true then it seems?" Titano said to them both.

"...Seven warriors?" Toad asked in confusion.

"Many years ago, the great darkness would return with the giant lizards that plagued our ancestors, but when it did return, seven warriors, a Toad, a Clubba, a Piranha Plant, a Blooper, a Kong, a Koopa, and a Black Knight would one day appear and save the universe from the great darkness. The ancient darkness's name is Dragora, a monstrous Black Dragon said to be of infinite power and near invincible. It's only weaknesses is the leader of the warriors wearing the Trinity Scarf, which can only be formed by 7 Ingredients that are combined to form the item of power." Titano went on to explain.

"So, you're saying I'm possibly the Toad of the legends?" Toad asked.

"The legends did mention the Toad would first appear out in the deserts outside our village, and then save the village from the lizard that was destined to return. So it does indeed appear to be you Toad." Titano explained, and then he turned to face his son. "Jho, as the heir to the Ancient Clans, you must go along with Toad to fulfill the legend and destroy Dragora. It is of your duty to find the other warriors, and aide Toad in forging the Trinity Scarf." Titano went on to explain. "Just, be careful though... my son.." he said hugging his son as they were getting ready to leave on their journey.

"I will dad, I will..." He said then looking at Toad. "Well, we'd better get a move on while the rains last. We don't want to move in the dry desert heat once the rain stops mate." Jho said as both he and Toad began their journey of a legend.

* * *

Yami was yelling in absolute hatred at Cackletta's death. "CURSE THAT TOAD. CURSE HIM TO HELL!" He yelled in anger, but then the Elder Princess Shroob walked up to him laughing.

"Don't worry great Yami, I think I have a plan that can foil his efforts to stop us." She said as she showed of her new transformation ability that turned herself into Toadette, which Toadette saw with her eyes going wide.

_'Oh Toad... If only you knew the danger that's to come now...'_ Toadette thought to herself just thinking of the Elder Princess Shroob's plan that could lead to Toad into serious danger if he's fooled by it.

Yami turned and looked at her, seeing her having taken on the exact form of Toadette and grins. "Interesting... VERY... Interesting... Hehehe..."


	6. Chapter 5: Freezing Knights

**Disclaimer: Again, if I owned Mario, I'd be rich.**

**So Toad begins his journey now that it is known to him. Collecting the ingredients to the legendary Trinity Scarf means facing perilous challenges, challenges all prepared by Yami in-order to foil Toad's progress. When they are leaving the desert, Black Knight arrives to challenge Toad and Jho, and has Xilatealeon join in on the fight as well...**

**Also a shoutout to Beast Wars Megatron with Dragora the Dark's "Yessssssss..." Line. XD**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 5:**

Toad and Jho started their way out to the outskirts of the village and then made their way through the desert to their next destination. According to legend, the next two pieces ingredients for the Trinity Scarf are in a glacier that surrounds a tropical forest. The first of the two guarded by a ferocious monster, the other sealed away in ice in the most freezing part of the area, guarded by some kind of giant spider queen.

"So, have you ever been outside your own village Jho?" Toad asked.

"Yeah, a few times, but never as far out as to where we're heading. Don't worry though mate, I know the way to the glacier. You can't miss the temperature drop, seriously. I mean, a desert and a glacier right next to each other isn't normal by any means mate." Jho explained, as the temperature did indeed to get colder as they walked. "Problem is, blizzards can happen really quick in the area, so we'd need to find firewood in case one hits us when we get there." Jho said. Between the desert and the glacier area was a forest, one that was said to be haunted.

"So, we'll need to gather firewood from the forest ahead right?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself mate." Jho said as they walked into the forest. The temperature was not as hot as it used to be, nor was it as cold as the glacier area will be when they get there. Toad went to get firewood, only for some Piranha plant to jump him by surprise causing him to jump back.

"Yo! Watch where ya going man will ya dude?" The Piranha plant yelled at them. It wasn't too different from a normal Piranha plant to be honest, merely the head was colored grey instead of red, one particular tooth made it look like it had buck teeth even though it was sharp, and it had arm-like leaves as it's body was in a warp pipe, except it could carry it's warp pipe around and hop around for movement.

"S-Sorry! I didn't notice you were there!" Toad tried to explain.

"Sorry? For taking MY firewood? Place gets COLD here real fast man!" The Piranha plant yelled again.

"Look mate, I can see your problem, but it's not like there's not plenty of firewood to go around right?" Jho tried to reason with him.

"Bah! It's all mine I tell ya!" Suddenly Xilatealeon's roar was heard again, which immediately scared off the Piranha plant and Toad and Jho turned to face Xilatealeon approaching them and a familiar face flying up to them and landing next to Xilatealeon. Xilatealeon showed a bit of uneasiness from the cold weather.

"Easy now boy, no need to frighten over the cold yet." Black Knight tried to settle down Xilatealeon.

"Black Knight? Boy am I glad to see you!" Toad said in surprise.

"Well don't be, for I ain't staying around long. I know what your journey is after I overheard your conversation with the Clubbas, and I'll tell ya what, how's about a little combat practice? You're going to definitely need it." Black Knight said to them both.

"But aren't you the Black Knight from the Legend mate?" Jho tried to say before being interrupted.

"Yes, but you don't know the other part of the legend yet. The Black Knight doesn't join the heroes until after he's challenged the leader using the three beasts of power. Xilatealeon here, as you can see, is the first beast of power." Black Knight said patting Xilatealeon's shoulder gently to keep it calm.

"What? You're wanting us to face something that's invincible mate?" Jho said in shock.

"Yeah! That's just crazy!" Toad said.

"It isn't invincible, you merely need to find it's weakness. You probably already know it in this area." Black Knight said jumping up into a tree as Xilatealeon roared at the both of them, then making charge in their direction as Toad and Jho jump out of the way.

"Man that lizard is surely fast for it's size!" Toad said noting it's charge.

"Maybe some of my spells can slow it down a bit!" Jho said before firing a water spell at it only for the temperature to change it into an ice spell that several hurts Xilatealeon and puts it into a rage. "Eh? So that thing can be harmed after all?" Jho said in surprise.

"So all it takes is Ice magic it seems..." Toad said before he was pinned by Xilatealeon's claw, then after some struggle Toad manages to use his hidden strength to flip it over on it's back and fall into several trees, just as Jho hits it with another Ice spell just like the other one. Suddenly Xilatealeon's bands glowed red with it's eyes changing red as well, then letting out a roar that sent a plasma wave in their direction, shaking the two of them off their feet, giving it a moment to leap at them while they're down.

"This thing is sure tough!" Toad said trying to get back up.

"No big surprise I'd say mate!" Jho replied, getting ready to hit Xilatealeon with another blast of ice but sees that his staff can't do so anymore. "Eh? What happened to this staff? I just fixed the crystal on it!" Jho yelled in surprise, letting both him and Toad know that now was the time to run. Suddenly another Magic Crystal was dropped from the treeline by an unseen person, which Jho noticed on the ground. "Toad! Keep him distracted! I found another Crystal for this staff! Let's just hope it works!"

"Alright!" Toad said running from Xilatealeon's charge. Jho quickly replaced the crystal on his staff but still wondered who would've dropped it as he didn't see Black Knight near them anymore. "Got it! I think Black Knight might have ditched us when he sent the lizard against us!" Jho said. "Even so mate, now I'm ready for a full on attack!" Jho said firing an unusually powerful beam of Ice at Xilatealeon, a direct hit at that, and causing Xilatealeon to topple over from the cold of the place and get knocked out.

"Er, I think you might have hit it too hard..." Toad said noting Xilatealeon's current state.

"It happens with new Magic Stones like this one, but I never imagined it would be so powerfu- WHOA!" He said as the staff fired a blast of fire upon Xilatealeon, which instead of hurting it, ended up healing it up from the warmth. Xilatealeon quickly rose back to it's feet, and looked down at them, then looks over the stranger hiding in the trees before moving off to leave.

"Uh, that's it?" Toad said in confusion.

"Must appear to be so, unless Black Knight has anything else to say, provided he's still even near here. But ya know, I wonder who would've left this crystal out here in the middle of a forest..." Jho said as him and Toad started collecting some firewood from the trees Xilatealeon knocked over.

In the tree tops, the same Piranha plant that was arguing with them a moment ago was watching them. "Clubba was lucky I had that Crystal, now he'd better hope he'd be lucky enough once I'm through with them..." The Piranha plant said. "But... What was that Legend about? I heard those same rumors, and all my brothers chased me out for saying I'm part of it, and that I'M the reason everyone's suffering from the monster in the mountains... Ok, so maybe I was a bit rough on those two, but I'll just merely follow them first to see what exactly they're doing before I join in on any of this nonsense..." He said before moving off into the treeline as he followed them in the direction they were heading; Bigtoe Mountain.

* * *

*three hours later*

Toad and Jho arrived at the mountain range, and luckily they had enough wood to start a fire as it looked like a blizzard was going to hit soon. Then there was a thud on the ground.

"Did ya here that mate?" Jho asked.

"That thud in the snow?" Toad asked, then took a notice of the Piranha plant from before passed out in the ground. "Whoa! He doesn't look ok!" He said as they both rushed up to him.

"Sure he was rather rude when he met him but even he needs to stay out of this weather." Jho said as the two of them lifted him up by his pipe and carried him to a nearby cave. Once they arrived they started up a campfire that would keep them warm, Jho waving a slight bit of heat at the Piranha plant to help him warm up faster.

"...U-Ugh... W-Wha...?" He said before noticing the two of them and jumping back a bit. "Whoa! Who said you could kidnap me like that anyways?" He yelled at them.

"We found you passed out in the snow behind us!" Toad yelled.

"Yeah seriously, talk about ungrateful mate. What are you doing followin us anyways?" Jho asked. Being cornered in by the both of them in this situation left the guy with no other choice as he sighed.

"Alright... Alright... My name's Humbite... My family says I've caused them bad luck once they mentioned rumors of a Black Dragon in the area and so they kicked me out not too long ago, and ever since I was roaming the woods... Then when you folks show up and the Knight guy mentions a Legend, I felt it was related to me so I decided to follow you guys... I was wary following you folks alright? I mean, I didn't know if you'd attack me or something if you knew I was part of that Legend alright?" Humbite said in self defense cowering in his pipe.

"We're not going to hurt you, in fact, one of the heroes of the Legend IS a Piranha Plant." Toad explained.

"Really now? A hero? Then, why did everyone have a reason to say I was causing them bad luck? They said I did a whole bunch of things, which I didn't really do, then that Black Dragon appears, and poof! Here I am talking to you folks now." Humbite explained.

"Perhaps you were framed mate? I mean, it could be easy for Piranha plants to disguise themselves as other Piranha Plants." Jho suggested.

"If someone did such a thing they must have had a perfect disguise, as no other Piranha Plant for 100 miles within the area looks anything like me. Not even close!" Humbite said. "With all that said, would you let me join in on your quest then? Just so I can prove to my family I'm not some bad luck causing villain?" Humbite asked in a calm tone.

"Sure, it'd be better to stay in numbers in this area anyways in case we got lost." Toad said shaking Humbite's "hand". "Name's Toad by the way."

"And my name's Jho." Jho said in return.

"Jow?" Humbite said all confused.

"No, Jho as in Joe mate." Jho said a bite grumpily, suggesting others made that same mistake.

"Alright, very well then Jho. Nice to meet the both of ya. But I must warn you two on something. They say a giant monster roams these mounts, footprints very large, and the creature itself also large.. So we'd best be careful ya know?"

"Agreed." Toad and Jho both said.

* * *

"Toadette", really the Elder Princess Shroob in disguise, was leading Terranadrosus around in the snowy environment. 'How am I going to get myself in danger for that idiot Toad to follow without setting off Terranadrosus? Yami would've told me how before I got here...' She thought to herself, then seeing a large shadow walking up to them and gasping, but Terranadrosus stood it's ground, roaring at the mysterious being only to get an even fiercer roar back, which made Terranadrosus bolt off out of the area, with "Toadette" falling off her back.

* * *

Toad heard a far too familiar scream of terror not that far away from here. "TOADETTE!" He yelled before immediately rushing out of the place.

"Dude! Where the heck are you going in this blizzard of a landscape?" Humbite yelled, as both he and Jho made a run after him, but Jho stopped Humbite when he heard him sneeze.

"Stay here and keep warm mate, I'll go after Toad to see what's wrong!" Jho said before running off after Toad as fast as he could, with Humbite heading back into the cave grumbling from being left behind, but knew he had a point in his reason for being left behind. However, he suddenly heard loud footsteps outside that made him tremble, then something reached into the cave and grabbed Humbite causing him to scream in terror...

* * *

Yami was only laughing as he saw everything happen in a crystal ball. "Everything is going so... Perfectly now... H-"

"Yessssssssss...?" Some mysterious voice said behind Yami causing Yami to turn around and stare at who it is, then glare at him. "Dragora the Dark... What gives you permission to come here?" Yami yelled at him.

"Relax now Yami, we all know who the real Dragora out of the two of us is now do we? But anyways, I see your plan is going by perfectly now is it?" Dark said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, but what is your business here?"

"To tell you a bit of warning... That if you don't do things with this part of the plot correctly, who knows... Even the mighty Grandis will be after you... Yesssssss..." Dark said followed by a laugh as Yami just glared at him, then looked at the crystal ball to continue watching the action as Dark disappeared.

_'Toad... Please be alright...'_ Toadette thought to herself, now tied up and her mouth tapped shut by Bowser from her whining earlier. Yami looked over at Toadette with a smirk.

"Perhaps, you will have some use for me very soon... Yesssssssss..." Yami said copying Dark's speech pattern.


	7. Chapter 6: The Grand One

**Disclaimer: I'd make this entire plot into a video game if I owned the franchise, seriously, I would if I did.**

**Toad and Jho meet up with Hunbite then have a duel with Xilatealeon and luckily beat him, now Hunbite joins the team after being saved from the cold and after hearing a familiar voice Toad rushes out to see if it really is Toadette he heard scream, but it really isn't. Meanwhile, Hunbite is captured by something when Toad and Jho go to investigate the scream.**

**Deviantart: Bowser-the-King**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 6:**

He knew he heard her. It couldn't have been a trick. That was Toadette's voice for sure. He just had to save her from whatever trouble she got in, but little did he know, it was all a trap for him to fall in to.

"Wait up mate! I can't run as fast as- WHOA!" Jho said before nearly getting stepped on by something large and imposing that had a firm hold of "Toadette" in his arms.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" "Toadette" screamed in terror at the beast that had her.

"TOADETTE!" Toad recognized her immediately when he saw her, as it was easy to see pink in the white blizzard. He had to rescue her somehow, then took his dagger and stabbed it into the creature's toe, causing it to bellow in pain and drop "Toadette", who Jho catches while Toad handles the monster.

"Is she alright?" Toad asked to Jho as he avoided the monster's attacks and counterattacked.

"She passed out mate! We've got to get her out of he-"

"AAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKK!" Humbite screamed as the other monster approached Toad while holding on to Humbite.

"Humbite? What happened mate?" Jho yelled as Toad kept the other monster busy.

"WHAT DO YA THINK HAPPENED MAN?" He yelled, just as Jho fired a blast of fire at the monster from his staff, causing it to drop Humbite as it roared in pain. Jho handed Humbite Toadette.

"Here mate, keep an eye on her while me and Toad fight these things off!" Jho said as he cleared away the blizzard with a spell so they could see the monsters clearly. Both of them appeared to be gigantic apes of some sort, perhaps distant relatives to the Kongs. One was brown with a large head and big feet, where the other was white, had a small head, and had large hands instead of feet.

"And who is this?" Humbite asked in confusion.

"We'll explain everything later, right now we got to get away from these things!" Toad yelled stabbing at the White one again causing it to fall over, and just as Toad was about to finish it off it yelled for mercy.

"PLEASE MR. TOAD WE SURRENDUR!" The monster yelled in fright and pain. Suddenly the other monster stopped fighting as well to help his brother get back up on his feet.

"Huh?" Toad asked in confusion.

"We didn't mean no harm! Honestly! It's just that Spider Queen kept invading our turf again terrorizing us and making us go into a rage every day!" The Brown one explained, neither of them being the savage monsters they were mere seconds ago.

"Spider Queen? You mean that six bladed demon from all the way in Yggdra Cavern?" Humbite said in panic.

"Yeah, dat one!" The two monsters said in panic as well as they heard Terranadrosus stomp into view and chase after them, scaring off Toad's group before it even rushed into their view, Toad only getting a brief glimpse of it's Spider-like body.

* * *

Toad, Jho, Humbite, and "Toadette" safely arrive back at the cave, all panting from how fast they had to run to get away safely. Toad had a look at "Toadette" again, but for some reason this felt a little too good to be true to see her here.

"So, Toadette, how did you escape from the Dragon's lair?"

"I don't know, I was throne out here to die when those two monsters attacked, but Terranadrosus was really who I was more frightened of though..." She said hugging onto Toad tightly, which Toad returned the hug and let her cry it all out to let her calm down.

"So, who is the dame that Toad's with?" Humbite asks.

"That's his fiance that was part of the reason this whole journey even started before we even knew we were all destined to go on such a journey like this it seemed." Jho explained.

"So, basically before you even knew there was a legend about us you two have been on this journey from the start?" Humbite asked.

"Yeah, pretty much mate." Jho said with a sigh having been worn out from fighting earlier.

"And dude, I'm real sorry for my attitude from before, just after having been saved by you guys twice makes me real thankful you know! I mean, I got some pretty bad treatment before I even met you two ya know?" Humbite explained.

"No hard feelings mate, we all act like that some point in our lives ya know." Jho said with a laugh. Toad and "Toadette" were just looking at each others eyes. "It's been so hard having to know you were in danger Toadette..." Toad said with his lips drawing near to hers. "And it's been just as hard for me as well Toad..." "Toadette" said as they were about to kiss until-

_'TOAD! DON'T THAT'S NOT ME! THAT'S AN IMPOSTOR TRYING TO KILL YOU!'_ The real Toadette's voice seemed to scream out of nowhere.

"Huh? What was-" Toad was baffled at first, then noticed the most important detail the imposter's disguise seemed to lack; The engagement ring that Toad had given the real Toadette. "Hey, you're not Toadette! IMPOSTOR!" Jho and Humbite, somehow also having heard the real Toadette's voice, were both ready to fight whoever this impostor really was. Her eyes turning red, she soon turned into her real self.

"So, you managed to figure out the truth somehow?" The Elder Princess Shroob said taking on her true form as Toad, Jho, and Humbite stared in horror. "And here I thought Dragora shut that girl up to prevent such a thought as getting to you insignificant fools!" She said as she turned into her monstrous self and tried to strangle Toad, Jho, and Humbite to death with her tentacles. "Any last words before I tear out your very throats and-" Suddenly she felt a sudden burst of pain and her eyes go wide, then she slowly turns around and sees none other than Terranadrosus having stabbed into her with it's six bladed legs. "H-How did y-you figure out so f-fast?" She said to Terranadrosus in horror.

Terranadrosus activated it's communicator that someone else's voice spoke through it. "I want you to listen and want you to listen WELL Dragora! Your Shroob here may have failed you as I intended her to fail, but here what I have to say. I'm on to your plan thanks to Terranadrosus now, and your Shroob here didn't help prevent me from figuring things out earlier." A mysterious voice said from the communication device.

Yami flew in behind Terranadrosus in an absolute rage, shoving it aside and taking the communicator. "GRANDIS YOU FOOL! YOU THINK YOU CAN DELAY MY PLANS BY TAKING CONTROL OF TERRANADROSUS YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!"

"Oh really? Just because I myself can't enter this universe just yet means I can't interfere myself? I don't think so buddy." Grandis spoke through the device. "Tell ya what, how's about you and me go at a little brawl further south away from everywhere else and THEN we'll see what goes on from there. Seem ok with you?"

"LISTEN HERE GRANDIS. IF YOU THINK I'M FALLING FOR THAT AGAIN YOU ARE-"

"Correct? As you know, I can easily just foil your plot right here and now, but I don't feel in the mood to so I'd rather punch you out instead for a while."

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Yami was yelling in rage.

"Boi, I don't think you have a choice now. This time I DEMAND you show your hide over where I am now!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Fair enough." Grandis said as Terranadrosus grabbed hold of Yami in a tight grasp after having disintegrated the Elder Princess Shroob and transforms into a jet-like form and forcefully drags Yami all the way to where Grandis is waiting.

"...What was all that about?" Humbite said in surprise.

"I'm not sure mate, looked like our own glimpse at our own enemy... But... Who was that voice on the other end of that communicator?" Jho said as he noticed Toad sulking as he sat back down next to the fire. He felt he had actually rescued Toadette, only to find out it wasn't really her at all. Now his hatred for Dragora merely grew at the idea Dragora would mess with his head like that.

"I'll save you Toadette... I promise I will..." Toad muttered to himself. Jho and Humbite looked rather disappointed that Toad had to have been fooled by that.

"You know, reminds me of how I felt when everyone kept blaming me for things... Even though it wasn't me at all..." Humbite said.

"Yeah mate, but I think Toad here might have it a bit more harsh, he's probably been through a whole lot more in his life than the both of us ya know? I mean, being from the Mushroom Kingdom means you face Bowser regularly right Toad?" Jho asked, but Toad didn't seem to notice at all.

"Toad... Don't let this whole thing get you down man... I mean, your girlfriend, er, fiance, isn't going to be saved any time sooner if you keep sulking like that, right?" Humbite said in a calm tone.

Toad looked at him after hearing him say that, then back at the fire. "Yeah, you're right..." Toad said standing up. "We've got to find the rest of those Trinity Scarf ingredients, otherwise we'll never save her nor give Dragora the beating he deserves..." Toad said to them, with Jho and Humbite happy to see him motivated again.

"But, one question..." Humbite interrupted.

"Yes...?" Toad and Jho seemed to ask.

"Isn't that Dragora guy, if he was the same Black Dragon we saw that Spider take away, already about to get a beating though?" Humbite asked as Jho and Toad looked at each other, wondering what could possibly happen if that is indeed the being they're looking for.

* * *

Terranadrosus flew in and dropped Yami on the ground where it was constantly snowing, with Yami getting up to face the mighty Grandis himself. "You're despicable... You know that right?" Yami glared at this seemingly invincible and godly foe.

"Am I now?" He said as his armor transformed into a Triceratops-like form. "I think you trying to make the emotions turn to a boiling point between those two is what makes you despicable man." Grandis said mocking him.

"So, we're going to fight this out then I guess?" Yami said, knowing Grandis never faced him before compared to the slow paced Galaxia who he's beaten before.

"Ladies first." Grandis mocked as Yami lashed out at him only to be caught off guard as Grandis transforms back into his humanoid state and grapples with Yami, but as much as Yami tried to Grandis was always pushing him back no matter how hard Yami pushed, and as Yami tried to toss him aside he ends up doing so to himself and breaking his arms in the process.

"You cheating bas-" Yami suddenly felt pain as Grandis's sword, which can disappear and re-appear at will, stabbed right through the gemstone on Yami's chest, with Yami's mind going blank as Grandis pushed him off a tall ledge into a chasm down below.

"May the Terranadrosus forever feast on your soul for challenging my order around here Yami." Grandis said before stomping off, but grinning knowing Yami isn't even dead...

Dragora the Yami, seemingly dead, suddenly finds himself back alive again breathing heavily, all his wounds having been healed, except for one thing.

"Well now, this is a surprise..." Said Dragora the Dark, floating down to Yami to see his condition. "Did you get beaten by Grandis like the imbecile you were? But don't worry, first beating's always the hardest part to get past."

"What... Do you mean? Yami said gasping for breath suddenly.

"I mean, surely you must have been affected by Grandis's first beat down upon you somehow, yesssss?" Dark said mockingly.

"I... Still don't know what you mean..."

"Tell me one thing then, who are you?"

"I... Don't know..."

"Hmmmm... Interesting... Yesssssss" Dark said with his eyes glowing red and laughing, followed by slight hesitant laughter from Yami.


	8. Chapter 7: Arise Terranadrosus!

**Disclaimer: Believe me, I don't own the franchise, otherwise I'd be doing a whole bunch more stuff at the moment.**

**Longest chapter so far in terms of word count.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 7:**

Toad's first trip was to find where those two "monstrous" apes went off to after Terranadrosus chased after them. Their voices made them sound like goofballs compared to their more monstrous appearances, so Toad figured they couldn't be that bad. Toad had told Jho and Humbite to stay behind much to their protests, as he wanted to make sure that Yami had indeed been given a beating by this "Grandis" being he spoke of. Eventually Toad made his way to a chasm, then had a look down to see nothing but darkness.

"Such a long drop..." Toad said in shock as he nearly fell off of it.

"I'll say." Said a mysterious voice. Toad, however, knew right away who it was.

"Black Knight?" Toad said before turning to face him.

"Mad about what that Shroob tried to pull off?" He said.

"Yeah... I... Just don't want to talk about it..." Toad said, while Black Knight merely chuckled in a calm tone.

"Don't worry about Toadette for now, she's fine and safe, I'll assure you that. Dragora isn't doing anything for quite a while with him gone right now, but we still have another issue. With Dragora gone, Bowser has taken the lead of the group and continues Dragora's work for some reason. I have a feeling the original Dragora we encountered fused with him by mistake." Black Knight explained.

"So wait, let me get this straight. Toadette is safe even though she's still in some prison now, Dragora is gone, but another Dragon named Dragora has control of Bowser now? When is this nonsense going to end?" Toad said in frustration.

"You getting emotional about it isn't going to solve much. I know why you're focusing on saving Toadette so much, but do you honestly think that's a reason to distract you as well? Is she really as important to you?" Black Knight said trying to mock him. Toad was getting furious at his comments.

"Why would I think she's NOT important at all to me? WE'RE ENGAGED! WHAT MORE PROOF DO YOU NEED TO KNOW ON THAT?" Toad yelled at him, just as his angered turned to horror as he saw Terranadrosus stomp up from behind Black Knight.

"Well then, if Toadette is indeed as important as you say, I believe another challenge is in order. The second beast must be faced now, and that beast is none other than Terranadrosus." He said leaping onto Terranadrosus's head.

"Wait WHAT? I have to face THAT THING?" Toad said in surprise.

"The Leader of the seven warrior has to face three divine beasts as I mentioned before. The first, Xilatealeon, the Glittering Aurora Lizard. The second, Terranadrosus, Destroyer of all Life. The third, Shieldrus, the Shining Defense Worm. Those are the three beasts of ancient times, and the three must be face in-order to prove yourself worthy. Terranadrosus, however, must be faced alone." Black Knight explained to him.

"ALONE? I could hardly stand up to Xilatealeon by myself, but now I have to face Terranadrosus all by myself? Especially with how easily it disposed of the Elder Princess Shroob, especially with how hard it was to destroy her for good before?" Toad said in frustration, only to see Black Knight is not there and now Terranadrosus roared at him ready to fight. "Ah great, this is going to be a tough fight for sure..." He muttered to himself as Terranadrosus made charge with Toad barely managing to dodge the attack, only to find himself constantly dodging a fury of slashes from it's blades. How something so large and awkwardly built was so fast was beyond his knowledge, but he knew Terranadrosus MUST have some kind of weakness if he had to face it alone. Terranadrosus kept at a constant attack against Toad, but then when Toad realized how the legs were when they moved, he immediately rushed underneath it, dodging each leg as it tried to stab at him, then ending up to where Terranadrosus began tripping over itself

Seeing Terranadrosus in a bit of a tangled up situation, Toad jumps onto her abdomen, then stabs at the bright markings on it, and then when Terranadrosus tried to reach him he moved underneath it as it tried to counterattack and stabbed at it's much softer and vulnerable chest, but then it's two arms grabbed Toad and tossed him in front of it and fires a plasma blast right at Toad, sending him flying, only being saved by grabbing onto the ledge of the chasm's cliff. He couldn't let it end here, not when Toadette was still in danger, but then he heard her voice again.

_'TOAD! AIM FOR IT'S LEGS! JUST TRUST ME!'_ She shouted out to him somehow, making Toadette wonder where her voice was coming from, be it a trick from Dragora or something else. Whatever the case, he managed to jump back onto the cliff and resume fighting it, striking at Terranadrosus's so hard from the confidence boost from hearing Toadette's sweet voice and actually ends up slicing the middle left leg off, causing a loud demonic shriek of pain to be heard from Terranadrosus, and yet another shriek when he slices off two of the legs on it's right side. Terranadrosus's size and dependence on it's six legs soon became to be it's downfall, as with only 1 right leg and 2 left legs remaining in an uneven position, Terranadrosus ended up struggling a little too close to the cliff, her bladed legs that remain causing the terrain near to crumble.

Seeing this as an opportunity to finish it off, Toad slices as it's head, then Terranadrosus roars as it falls off the edge of the cliff. Toad's anger and frustration turn to regret thinking he shouldn't have tried to actually kill it instead of merely defeating it, then just looks down at the edge of the cliff to see if did indeed die in the fall. When he heard Terranadrosus's roar from the bottom of the chasm he let out a slight sigh of relief, but then when he turned around he was shocked to see himself face to face with another Terranadrosus.

"WHAT THE?" Was all Toad could say seeing more that there was more than one Terranadrosus, this one even larger than the one that fell off the cliff. Instead of attacking Toad, however, this Terranadrosus motioned for Toad to follow her, as she slowly stomped off into a white background of snowy weather as Toad blinked but then slowly followed as well.

"So... How does it feel to be in the starring role for once?" Some mysterious voice asked Toad as Terranadrosus disappeared and instead in front of him was some person in armor sitting in front of him, his back facing Toad.

"Huh? Me?" Toad asked warily, slowly approaching the tall person.

"Yes, you're the only one here, right?" He asked, to which Toad nodded. "Believe me, it's not easy when a loved one is lost like what happened with the first day you saw Dragora ruin everything for you... That was the main reason I created Terranadrosus, so that I could avenge anybody for the crimes against them, but yet... Was I selfish when I created it?" He said mostly to himself.

"I... Don't know... Were you?" Toad could only reply.

"I feel like I am... Yet... I had no personal reason to create Terranadrosus in the way I did, I just merely thought of it's design then it appeared before me as the monstrous Destroyer of all Life it's known as now." He went on to explain.

"...Say... Who are you anyways?" Toad asked thinking he recognizes the voice from earlier.

"My name is of no importance... Yet... You can call me Grandis..." Grandis spoke to him.

"Tell me, if you created something as powerful as Terranadrosus, did you create Dragora as well?" Toad asked in a more angry tone.

"Yes, I did... But Dragora becoming so powerful was more of an accident that lead to so many tragedies in other universes, and hence why this whole problem here in this universe exists. All because of Dragora... All because of me..." Grandis said before standing up and showing his gigantic 20 foot height. Underneath the armor he wasn't even anywhere near as tall, but the armor he wears was designed to protect him from Dragora's attacks.

"So... Why does Dragora act the way he does? Why did he even ruin everything for me in the first place?" Toad asked angrily.

"Believe me, I don't honestly have a clue as to Dragora's behavior. Long ago, only one Dragora existed. It's name was Galaxia, and one day it went into limbo and created all other Dragoras to ever exist. It's influence was so great the very center of the Galaxy is actually a Dragora, just to show how powerful it's descendants would become. I cannot control Dragora's actions, as they are random and always trying to plot against me, so they physically try and pull a big stunt that tries upset me to the point of action. They're never going to win no matter how hard they try though." Grandis explained.

"So... What's going on with Toadette right now?" Toad asked, worried about her now that he knows pretty much everything else.

"She'll be fine, but once you get down to the final Trinity Scarf ingredient necessary to destroy the Dragoras causing all this chaos for you, I have one tiny warning for you..." Grandis said in a rather sad, yet completely serious tone.

"And... What is that?" Toad asked. Suddenly Grandis didn't have the guts to tell him, but then went on and continued what he was about to say.

"Toadette will have to be killed for the final ingredient to forge the Trinity Scarf..." Grandis said, much to Toad's surprise and horror.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN NO MATTER HOW HARD I'M GOING TO TRY TOADETTE'S WILL HAVE TO DIE?" Toad suddenly fell over and bursted into tears at the idea of her having to be killed in-order to destroy the Dragoras that cause his misery in the first place. "After all this I thought there would be hope for me after all... I've come so far already... Yet to hear THAT... It's just... Making me lose my will to go on... I couldn't be without Toadette anymore after those nightmares, that's why I proposed to her in the first place... Had I known that night with her would be our last night together in happiness then I would've done more to make her happy as well..." Toad said trying to hold back the tears falling from his eyes.

"Toad, listen, if I could turn back the clock I'd simply give Dragora the beating of a lifetime, but unless the Trinity Scarf is created I won't have the power to do so in this universe... The Trinity Scarf is the only way to actually destroy a Dragora, which is what I want to do just as bad as you... Believe me... It's a pain having to deal with what Dragora has done to not only you, but to everyone else in this universe... Why I don't do things myself? I can't. I'm too powerful to interfere as the universe's laws have on me, and that also applies to Terranadrosus as well, who would've already killed Dragora ages ago. Dragora, however, has almost free reign at what it decides to do. One day even I will have to die in-order to destroy Galaxia, but that day ain't coming for a very long time given my young age..." Grandis explained.

"So... Even for someone like yourself it's still not that easy to get rid of them is it?" Toad asked and Grandis shook his head instead of just saying no.

"The days of dealing with Dragora will be troublesome, but keep one thing in mind, even if YOU have to be the one that kills Toadette to complete the Trinity Scarf, do not let that fool you... I see a very bright future ahead for the both of you once this issue is resolved, a very bright future indeed. Just getting to that future will be the hard part." Grandis explained about the current situation and the future.

"So, everything will turn out alright for us?" Toad said with a slight sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, not all the Dragoras are against you... I know of one in particular that can save you both in the aftermath, but you must gather seven artifacts if you wish to do so." Grandis said as he handed Toad one of the artifacts. "One of the other artifacts is actually in possession of your friend Jho already, and in Humbite's hometown is the next artifact. Except all your future allies to know where they are, but do not use the artifacts until after you beat the two Dragoras that started this plot..." Grandis said before he started to walk off and disappear. "Try and relax on this journey, it will be hard, and it will be very sad and agonizing at times, but do not worry... You have allies from even powerful beings like me... You always will... Give my regards to an unnamed soul a year from now, and believe me, you will know when you see that unnamed soul." Grandis said before completely disappearing.

Toad wondered what he could possibly mean, just looking at the artifact he was holding on to as Jho and Humbite finally caught up to where Toad was.

"Yo dude! We've been worried sick about ya man!" Humbite said to Toad as they caught up with him.

"Guys? How did you find me?" Toad said excited.

"We were walking in the direction of where Humbite said his village was and we found you here mate." Jho explained, then Toad turned to look behind him to see the blizzard having cleared and their next destination revealed to them; A tropical jungle right in the middle of an arctic environment that surrounds it.

"Well then, we'd better not waste time standing here then." Toad said before heading off to their destination with the other two, now motivated by his talk with Grandis.

* * *

Dragora the Dark had a look at the crippled Yami. "Galaxia, are you sure Yami is THAT important to us?" Dark complained.

"Do not mock my judgment Dark... He may be the Eastern Dragon kind we've despised in the past, but do not be fooled... He is the most powerful of us now..." Galaxia said as he turned to face the still amnesiac Yami. "You, will handle Yami while I take care of other things..." Galaxia said floating off to the captive Toadette, and began hearing Dark's complaints and rants in the background.

Toadette was shivering constantly from fright, feeling like her normal happy emotions have been drained out of her for how long she's been captured here. She could only every so often managed to speak out to Toad somehow, but how she was able to was unknown. Galaxia released the seal around Toadette while she was fast asleep, and warped into his hand the 7th ingredient to the Trinity Scarf, then fuses the object into Toadette flawlessly before putting her back in the seal.

"Central may disapprove... But I know what I must do... It is what I shall do..." Galaxia said before summoning up another undead soul from the Underwhere, and bring the soul back to life to his former self, one known all too well for his wide grin...

"Now then... Who is the one with the Fury?" Galaxia said with a grin.

"**I HAVE, THE FURY!**"Stated the newly revived Fawful, one of Mario's greatest foes from the past, even greater than Cackletta.

"Now... This is a villain I can get used to... Yessssssss..." Galaxia said mocking Dark's speech pattern with his eyes glowing violet and bursting into laughter along with Fawful.


	9. Chapter 8: Technical Difficulties

**Disclaimer: Do you see a game called Blackest Knight under the Mario franchise for the 3DS? I didn't think so, hence your only hint that I do not own the franchise.**

**After showing some depression over an earlier event, Toad is re-motivated back into action after a showdown with the heavenly Terranadrosus and a talk with Grandis, creator of Dragora Galaxia and the universe he and the Dragoras come from. Now Toad continues his journey into a valley lost in time, where Humbite's village resides...**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 8:**

Toad, Jho, and Humbite were sliding down a long hillside down into the tropical valley, a hidden surprise for a place surrounded by miles of arctic and mountainous terrain. Toad felt a bit happier than he was earlier, something both of his new friends are happy to see. Still, it makes you wonder who Grandis really is and what his intentions are compared to that of the Dragoras.

"Well, it looks like we're almost here... Let's hope the folks change their attitude when they notice you guys..." Humbite said to the other two.

"I understand ya must feel anxious about this mate, but don't worry about it. Whatever issue is going on between you and this bad luck your village has been having we'll sort it all out." Jho said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We'll figure out all the problems soon enough." Toad said with confidence in his voice, but Humbite still couldn't help but feel uneasy about how his family would react to his return here. Soon enough they arrived in a clearly where various warp pipe shaped houses were, and villagers looked like typical Piranha Plants, except not the way Humbite looks.

"Hey! Isn't that Humbite?" One of them said noticing them enter the village.

"Yeah! But who's those other two?"

"Ah great, a Clubba from the Desert villages!" Was what took Jho's attention the most. Suddenly his cool and calm tone became more serious and angry.

"Hey! You folks disrespecting my village even after my father defeated you guys in that arctic battle years ago? You'd better show some respect to his own son mate!" Jho yelled at the one who called him out, who then stepped out into view and revealed itself as the Dino Piranha variant of Piranha Plant, and just like Jho, was also unusually small for it's species.

"Not my fault your father cheated and picked a bad location for us!"

"It's war mate! Since when does cheating exist in war? If there was any cheating it was you guys with that brute Draco Piranha that cheated!"

"And yet Draco was still killed wasn't he?" The two's arguments got out of hand at this point as Toad and Humbite were seemingly ignored as they stared on.

"Uh, Humbite, is there something you should have mentioned earlier about this?" Toad whispered to him.

"Well, I figured that after so many years it would be unimportant, but it seems my village still hates Jho's village over having lost a territorial war many years ago. Basically, the Clubbas and the Piranha Plants of this valley got into a little turf war in the mountains with the Clubbas reigning victor, but the Piranha plants think the Clubbas cheated somehow. If you ask me, everything seemed all evenly matched until both sides played their "tie breaker" warriors, the Clubba champion Giga Trubba, a hulking Bowser-like Clubba, and the Piranha champion Draco Piranha, a huge Dragon-like Piranha plant, but when both killed each other with their finishing moves everything was tied again until suddenly all of my village's weapons got messed up and the Clubbas suddenly had full body armor and spiked clubs. We don't know exactly what happened, and while the Piranha plants called it some Clubba using a cheap trick, I'd say more along the lines of a time instability, as at that very moment of the war is when I was born, or so they say as one of everyone's reasons to hate on me." Humbite explained in a oddly serious tone even for him.

Toad grew tired of the Jho and the Dino Piranha's arguments and decided to break it up. "Alright you two break it up, this isn't a war zone here now is it?" Toad said angrily using his strength to push Jho and the Piranha plant apart from each other. He didn't seem to notice he had grown a bit stronger over the time of their journey, but Toad never seemed to notice because he already had been known to pick up large sized vegetables with ease when he, Mario, Luigi, and Peach faced Wort many, many years ago some time after Bowser's first official attack on the Mushroom Kingdom.

"And what makes you think this ISN'T a war zone tiny?" The Dino Piranha yelled at Toad. Toad, however, who was in a happy mood earlier, was now in a very angry mood.

"Is that a challenge oh giant Piranha?" Toad questioned to everyone's surprise.

"Ok, now I admit I've only known ya for two days now Toad, but even THAT doesn't sound like you at all! I mean-"

"Relax Jho, I mean, after the events that we endured the past few hours I'm sure he's still has some steam to let off, and given what I spied on before we caught up with him, I highly recommend we take several VERY long steps away..." Humbite said with a nervous tone, causing both him and Jho to remember the fight Toad had with Terranadrosus. While they were nowhere near close enough to see it, they heard it like a mile away given how loud Terranadrosus was, and Terranadrosus LOSING is a good enough reason to make anybody afraid of whoever beat it.

"Well then, do you want it to be a challenge TINY?" The Dino Piranha said swinging his over-sized tail club at Toad, only for Toad to merely grab it with on hand, not even seeming to move as his expression had a serious "I'm not in the mood" look to it. The Dino Piranha shook at how Toad showed off some serious strength stopping a full force tail swing from him, and the next thing he knew Toad suddenly launched him high into the air, and when he finally fell back down Toad kicked him through several trees.

All the Piranha plants backed away from Toad in fright, as they immediately recognized Toad as the leader of the group of 7 heroes destined to save the universe from a Black Dragon, which we've probably already heard at least three times already by now.

"Er, Toad... Are you... Feeling yourself...? I mean, you just brutally attacked that guy without even him declaring an official challenge mate!" Jho said trembling in his shell, but then Humbite noticed something in Toad's pocket glowing a dark shade of purple.

"Uh... Dude... Is that the Trinity Crystal in his pocket?" Humbite asked Jho.

"Yes, he's the one who held onto it the entire time we had the thing. Why the sudden question of that mate?" Jho said, thinking he might already know the answer.

"I hear if you hold onto the Trinity Crystal, or ANY of the Trinity items for too long, you experience different emotions that completely conflict with your normal behaviors... The Crystal ingredient is said to bring out Rage and Evil specifically..." Humbite said ducking into his warp pipe.

"Why didn't that hit me sooner! I should have remember something like that was stated in the Legends about that scarf!" Jho said trying to quickly take the Trinity Crystal from Toad, but Toad merely grabs him and throws him into Humbite, and gives a sharp glare at all the surrounding Piranha plants.

"Now I don't want ANY of you idiots messing up our journey here, YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" Toad yelled at them, and got the immediate reaction of the Piranha Plants fleeing in terror. Even Jho and Humbite were just as ready to flee if necessary.

"Toad! Seriously! I'm not sure if ya heard us, but that Crystal is messing with your head mate!" Jho tried to reason with Toad, and soon afterward a much larger Dino Piranha showed up to the scene, one that was constantly on fire.

"There he is dad! Now beat him up for what he did to me!" The younger Dino Piranha from earlier said regarding Toad, but the elder Fire Dino Piranha didn't attack yet, thinking he knows about this whole situation after he saw a glance of Humbite next to Jho.

"Humbite? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you brought this character into the village with you now did you?" The father spoke in a scared tone.

"If you guys would've listened to my reasons about me being one of the Chosen Heroes I think this entire situation will explain itself in only a second alright?" Humbite said as Toad was starting to glow with an ominous aura and his eyes turning a bright gold yellow.

"You have to believe him on this one mate! I don't know what kind of conflict you've guys had with Humbite before, but it's gotta stop if we want to calm the rage and evil going on through Toad's mind before it becomes permanent!" The Fire Dino Piranha glanced at both Jho and Humbite, then at Toad again.

"He's the leader hero isn't he?" He said bowing before Toad trying to not have him unleash his rage upon him, as did the other Piranhas staying to witness the situation in action.

"Yeah, pretty much..." Humbite said, the Dino Piranha tapping the ground with his tail softly in a Morse code-like message saying to sneak around behind Toad and grab the Trinity Crystal. Soon two Piranhas made an attempt to grab the Crystal, but both of them were smashed into the ground as others tried and also failed to grab it from Toad. It wasn't until some breeze was felt that something flew past them and grabbed the crystal before Toad could even react. Toad felt dizzy for a moment, then passed out after having lost contact with the crystal. Soon enough the person who successfully took it from him flew back into view and landed beside them.

"While it is part of the Legend for the leader to hold onto the Trinity items and pass their test, as required before the Trinity Scarf can be crafted, it doesn't necessarily mean to try and physically cause the effects to occur. I should have noticed the Crystal was taking effect by the time he fought Terranadrosus." Black Knight said as he had a look at the situation. "Go on now everyone, show's over, back to your normal routine. I'll take over from here." He said as the other Piranhas moved off and Jho and Humbite moved in to have a look at Toad.

"Is he going to be ok man? Humbite asked.

"He'll be fine, but since he held onto the Crystal longer than he needed to he'll need to rest a bit. Give him a comfortable bed and keep an eye on him while I work on sorting out both of your issues with the locals here." Black Knight said handing Jho the Trinity Crystal. "The Trinity Crystal can only affect the leader, not anyone else. When you obtain the other items, wait an entire with Toad holding onto it then take it away before he wakes up the next day. Don't worry on one thing though, this is the only Trinity Item that will make him lash at at people, but still be prepared for the odd effects the other items do to him... Believe me, some can range from outright disastrous such as the Crystal to outright silly or just plain weird." Black Knight said shuddering at the last bit then walking off to talk with the locals.

Carefully Jho and Humbite carried Toad off to an Inn for them to reside in while they all decided to relax after a long trek through the cold that day.

* * *

Galaxia was eyeing Dark's treatment of a STILL amnesiac Yami and how it was not going as easy as he had hoped it to be. Next thing he knew he found a Dragora the Dark shaped hole in the wall, along with several other similarly shaped holes as Dark was thrown out of the room by Yami. "Failed again, eh Dark?" Galaxia asked.

"I TRIED EVERYTHING! NO MATTER WHAT I DO NONE OF THE SPELLS SEEM TO TREAT HIS CONDITION!" Dark snapped angrily.

Galaxia merely shook his head. "Dark dark dark... Did you even bother trying to hit him on the head?"

"I beg your par-" Suddenly a loud thud was heard in the other room and both Dark and Galaxia peeked in to see Fawful having KO'd Yami with a giant mallet complete with Fawful's face on it.

"See? Was that so hard to do peoples?" Fawful said with a more angry grin.

"Hard for Dark if anything..." Galaxia said facepalming himself.

"YOU KNOW I DON'T DO PHYSICAL WORK LIKE THAT MAN!" Dark protested, only to Galaxia to point out a picture of Dark from billions of years ago a picture of himself in the present.

"You gained quite some muscle build when you were reborn Dark, don't deny that even with your ego..."

"Well no, I never forgot that... No... But anyways, if we want anything done, I say we ditch Yami since he's hopeless in his current state. HOPELESS. YE-" Suddenly Dark found himself KO'd by the same hammer Fawful used on Yami.

"Nice work there boss dragon." Fawful said with his hat giving him a big thumbs up, only for Fawful to be KO'd by Galaxia for calling him a mere Dragon compared to what his species was.

"I'm **surrounded** by idiots..." Galaxia said before deciding to KO itself with the same hammer.

Toadette, waking to hear bonking noises finds the three Dragoras KO'd and the only other villain in the hideout also KO'd. Now she found it the perfect opportunity to try and contact Toad again, however she manages to do so. **Yesssssss**.


	10. Chapter 9: Confidence Boost

**Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise. I wish I did though. X_X**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Not much goes on in this chapter, and I'm going to be rather busy today with my graduation party so I might not update as much today as I did yesterday. Anyways, hope you enjoy all that I have so far!**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 9:**

Toad was fast asleep in bed, mostly recovering from his temporary rage mode from the Trinity Crystal's side effects. His dreams, however, were still nightmares regarding Dragora. That is, until a special someone arrived in his dream.

_Toad was running in fright from all three Dragoras that were after him, and found nowhere else to run or hide when the three great Dragoras cornered him into the side of a cliff, all ready to strike and destroy Toad. Suddenly a pink light appears and vaporizes the three Dragoras, and Toadette appears before Toad._

_"Toadet-" Toad tried saying before she interrupted him with a deep kiss on the lips. Toad was speechless at first, but then went along with it as he returned her kiss just as passionately as she did, not bothering to ask any questions to her yet as he enjoys the kiss. Man he hasn't felt this way since the night he proposed to her._

_When both of them broke the kiss to breath, Toadette looked at Toad with sparkling eyes. "Toad..." She said softly snuggling her head into his chest, as Toad gently embraced his fiance feeling her body is all tense, and tries to help her relax as she also returns the hug so he can relax as well. "I tell you've become a bit stronger lately Toad, working out at all?" Toadette said with a grin.._

_"Well, kind of... Having to fight against those villains trying to stop me does do that to a person..." Toad said rather modestly at her comment. But, he just had to ask one thing."Is this all a dream? I mean, just seeing you here..." Toad asked her, to which she sadly nodded as she put a finger on his lip._

_"It may be a dream, but don't let that let you down at all Toad... I know you can get through this journey of yours, I know you can..." She said before giving him another kiss on the lips. Toad was a bit surprised with how calm she was, but enjoyed her soothing presence either way and returned her kiss. They never got this passionate and loving with their kisses before, except for their very first kiss._

_"I just feel happy seeing you even if it's a dream... But... How are you here at all? You seem more than just a dream when I'm seeing you here..." Toad asked._

_"I have the help of some Dinosaur to be able to contact your mind. We've both met new friends on this journey it seems. " Toadette answered him as she gave him a kiss on his cheek._

_"So, who is this Dinosaur friend of yours?" Toad asked, before hearing a loud thud and a green colored Pterodactyl sort of creature appeared before them. It's body was covered in stylized armor, with the rest of it's body made up of energy of some sort. It's yellow eyes looked right at Toad a bit, then it gently nudged him a little closer to Toadette playfully. Toad blushed from how close he was to Toadette now, but decided to go along with it as he kissed her again. The two continued their kiss until the Pterodactyl had sensed a disturbance, then Toadette looked at Toad._

_"It seems you'll be waking up soon Toad, but don't let that bother you, I'll always find a way to speak to you even when I'm being held captive... You've got very nice friends that are waiting on you now, and I know you'll find more friends just like them on your journey." She said before the two locked lips in another kiss again, before Toad finally woke up from his dream._

_"By the way, you look rather handsome with that new outfit I made for you Toad..." Toadette said before he woke._

* * *

Toad slowly woke up feeling at peace with himself again, then looked around to see Humbite snoozing in the other bed in the room.

"Humbite? You awake?" Toad asked. Humbite quickly woke up as if he were never even asleep.

"Yeah, because SOMEBODY went outside and got into another argument after Black Knight sorted everything out!" Humbite said grumpily, causing Toad to sigh.

"I can understand what Jho''s problem here is, but he's got to learn to put the past behind him as he told me to do once." Toad said getting up walking outside to see Jho and the one Dino Piranha arguing again, luckily not getting into any fights of any sorts other than that.

"Now listen, we did NOT cheat! For the thousandth time mate! We don't know what happened, we know we suddenly ended up with new armor and weapons, but HOW we did is what's always been a mystery to us!" Jho yelled in a rather calm tone.

"Well HOW we ended up with merely twigs to fight against GIANT WAR MACES is what I don't see as much of a mystery at all!" The Dino Piranha yelled, just as Toad walked into the room and he left running in terror screaming from what occurred last night.

"What just happened?" Toad asked about how the Dino Piranha suddenly freaked out and fled at the sight of him.

"Well, ya see mate, you went totally berserk yesterday because of the Trinity Crystal and-" Jho was saying before he noticed something else different with Toad this time. "I say mate, did you suddenly change your typical outfit any recently at all?" Jho said pointing to a mirror.

"Huh?" Toad said before looking at himself in the mirror. "Well, this is new." His new outfit appeared to have a slight cape-like structure with a purple gemstone in the front of it (Think of the Green Ranger's Dragon Shield from MMPR, looks almost identical) , underneath that a mostly blue shirt with blue sleeves and a dark blue set of gloves. The rest of his appearance was mostly the same though, but the new additions made him look like a totally new person, well, at least made him different from other Toads that looked just like him so in his case he'd no longer have to deal with being confused with others anymore.

"I think I can get used to this look of yours actually. Makes ya look different from other Toads after all mate." Jho said complimenting the new appearance. Soon Humbite entered the room.

"Has the arguments stopped yet? Oh look, they have." Humbite said with a laugh only to get a slight glare from Jho.

"Very funny now mate, but just check out this new look on Toad here!" Jho said.

"Aaaahhh... Makes me wonder how I didn't notice it earlier... But where'd he get the outfit from anyways?" Humbite asked all confused. Toad merely shrugged, thinking that Toadette must've had something to do with it if she was in his dreams after all, and she might've given him the new outfit for him as a gift. If he told them about that dream they'd might think he was crazy or something.

"Ah, let's not worry about it too much. Black Knight could've easily crafted the clothing if he knew about everything else we had issues with already." Jho said. "Which reminds me, where did he go anyways?" Jho asked in confusion noticing Black Knight must've disappeared on them again, to which the other two just shrugged.

"Anyways, we've probably got to start looking for that Trinity Item that lays around this area." Toad said, to which Humbite nodded but then suddenly looked worried about.

"Ah great... I have a feeling I know WHERE the item is..." Humbite said in an annoyed tone.

"Let me guess... Those two monsters have it don't they mate?" Jho asked.

"Well, ONE of the two Trinity Objects in this region is what they have. The second in this region is located in the Jungle, but it's guarded by three ancient spirits that are very tough." Humbite explained.

"So then... Which of the two do you think we should be after first?" Toad asked.

"I'd say three ancient spirits." Humbite said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself mate." Jho said agreeing with him. Soon after their agreement they went off into the Jungle to seek out the ancient temple the guardians resided in.

"HOLD IT THERE." The Fiery Dino Piranha from before said stomping up to them, to which Toad and the other two turned to face him.

"Something wrong?" Toad asked.

"I overheard you three going after the guardians, so I must warn you on something. The guardians will often appear before you three before you even see them, often in dreams, and allow other people's dreams to be connected to each other. The guardians are the Sky, Land, and Sea, and act as Deities in this region. They are called the Kromosu, and the first, Ptera, is the green Pterosaur that represents the Sky. The second, Tyranno, is a red Tyrannosaur that represents the Land. The third, Mosa, is a blue Mosasaur that represents the Sea. All three of them are different from each other, and work together as a council, but I must warn you, beware of Mosa trying to interfere with you the most." The Fiery Dino Piranha said before stomping off. "By the way Jho, the name's pronounced as Dhum as in Drum, not Dhum as in Dumb." Dhum said before stomping off in an annoyed mood from that last part.

Toad had a look at Jho. "Did you do more than just argue with his son I guess?"

"Well, I suppose ya can say that mate." Jho said as all three of them just laughed as they moved off to their next destination.

* * *

Toadette was happy she had that talk with Toad from the free time she got from the Dragoras having been KO'd. When they finally started to seem to wake up she had fallen asleep. The green Pterosaur she had befriended was none other than the first guardian Toad and his friends would face; PteraKromosu, Green Aurora of the Sky. Soon Yami was the first to wake up from his state of unconsciousness, and soon the other three woke up unable to remember a from the time they were KO'd to the time they woke up. They didn't even noticed PteraKromosu sneaking in and out of their lair, nor did they notice Toadette's conversation with Toad at all!

"U-Ugh... I felt like I got hit by a freight train..." Yami said as he seemed to have finally recovered from his amnesia issues at long last. So all it did take was a simple blow to the head to cure him after all. Galaxia, Dark, and Fawful, on the other hand, woke up and showed how amnesiac THEY were at the moment, causing Yami to facepalm. "I take it I didn't miss anything my limbo then..." Yami said as if these three around him were entirely idiotic.

"You can say that again." Bowser/Voided said walking into the room along with K. Rool and Dimentio.

"Well then, now that Dimentio is here perhaps you can cure these three idiots of their amnesia I suppose?" Yami asked to which Dimentio couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well then, if that's the way you put it." Dimentio said before snapping Galaxia, Dark, and Fawful out of their amnesia with only a snap of his fingers. Dark took a moment to shake his head from what just happened.

"What the heck just happened?" Dark yelled furiously.

"Well good sir, we all got KO'd by this hammer of mine see?" Fawful said picking up the hammer only to end up KOing Bowser/Voided with it, causing Galaxia to face palm again.

"I'm SURROUNDED by IDIOTS..." Galaxia said as he took the hammer and tossed it away to somewhere it would do no harm.

"Idiots you say? You were the one who KO'd YOURSELF with that hammer man!" Bowser/Voided yelled at Galaxia as he managed to get back up from the hit, not having been severely affected by it like the other four have been when they got hit with it.

"Well whatever, I'm going back into limbo seeing that all of this nonsense is settled. I'll be watching how this plays out from the sidelines now that my interference is unnecessary." Galaxia yelled in anger as he went back into a warp portal and disappeared.

"Hmmm... So now what the?" Dark asked.

"I say I'd give that Shroom a taste of my FURY if anything, don't you agree Yami?" Fawful requested of Yami, to which he nodded with a grin as Fawful went off to deal with Toad's group.

"This... Will get interesting..." Dark said.

"Yesssssss..." Yami said mockingly to him before Dark suddenly lashed out at him for mocking him like that, causing Toadette to grin her sleep hearing them argue.


	11. Chapter 10: Executive Meddling

**Disclaimer: And of course, I do not own the series otherwise I'd have someone more professional writing out this story now with all the money you'd make for owning such a big franchise.**

**This chapter begins parts of where an evil version of Grandis, who is said to be the creator of all these events, starts to try and meddle with people's heads and first uses a character featured in this chapter as an example. Grandis is indeed a god of sorts with control over near everything, but tries to limit himself constantly, and is only a god due to the armor he wears. His evil counterpart, Evilis, tries to create OOC moments in stories Grandis creates just to get Grandis angry. This bit is explained at the end of the chapter in an Author's Note. That aside, this is the longest chapter so far.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 10:**

Black Knight was dealing with his own business somewhere farther away from where Toad and them are now. "So... What remains of the Terranadrosus Toad fought." He said as he was flying down into the chasm where it fell. He found nothing but trails of blood from where the impact was, and a trail leading away from where it must've limped off to. Instead of following it, Black Knight had other things to deal with, and flew off toward a large landslide that blocks the chasm from the tropical valley. "This needs to go." He said before telepathically disintegrating the boulders blocking the path, watching as dust covers the area, and something behind him quietly sneaking upon him.

"So... You think it's that easy being the Black Knight of the old tale now do you? Thinking you can just do as you please?" The being asked him, but Black Knight didn't even turn to face him.

"I have no business with you beast, now be gone." He said before walking off only to be slammed into the ground by this "beast", which was merely another Dragora trying to get involved in all this. Compared to the humanoid forms of the other Dragoras, this Dragora had a more quadruped stance, notably for the fact he has three heads which put too much weight on his front for him to stand on only two legs.

"So, this is how the Black Knight treats a Dragora is it?" His middle head said while the other two heads laughed. Black Knight quickly got out of his grasp, however, and drew out a giant two handed sword to deal with this Dragora.

"Again, I have no business with you Dragora..." Black Knight said as a final warning to him, but the Dragora merely telepathically tossed him aside.

"Now now Black Knight, don't you get cocky with me." He said laughing. "But, that is not why I'm here at all." The Dragora stated as someone else floated up behind them. "What do you have to say on this, Fawful? Think he's too overpowered at this point?"

"Oh yes, too overpowered and too early in the story at the same time!" Fawful said laughing only for them to see Black Knight is not there anymore. "Drats!" Fawful yelled in anger. Then had a look at the three headed Dragora. "Well don't just sit there, get going! We've got three pests to deal with!" He said as he floated off as the Dragora roared and took off into the sky to search the valley.

* * *

Toad and the gang feels like they're getting lost in circles, until Humbite decides to break the silence.

"Hey! What's that green light over there?" Humbite asked, pointing out to something in the distance.

"Looks like one of the guardians we may be looking for." Toad said before running up to where that light is coming from with Jho and Humbite following behind him. Toad saw before him a giant statue of three mighty Dinosaurs; A Pterosaur, a Tyrannosaur, and a Mosasaur, all posed in a totem-like formation, with the Tyrannosaurus underneath, the Mosasaur in the middle, and the Pterosaur on the top, and on top of the whole statue, a green light glowed as none other than Ptera roosted on the statue, who then flew down to face them.

"So, Toad, we meet again it seems..." Ptera said as he approached the group with his wings folded up. Toad was surprise to recognize Ptera as the one that helped Toadette find him in his dream, now finally understanding what Dhum meant by how the Kromosu could connect others dreams.

"So... That dream actually did occur like it was real..." Toad said to Ptera.

"Let me just say Toadette was very happy to see you. But, while I am a friend of Toadette I cannot make this go easy on you. Rules are rules when it comes to the tests of the Kromosu and-" Ptera was saying before being interrupted by a red light arriving at the scene, and then a blue light.

"Now now Ptera, can't you go easy on them? You know how hard it's been since Toad has last seen Toadette right?" Tyranno stated as he formed into his Tyrannosaur form.

"Now now, we must judge this all accordingly before we let any biased sides on this take any advantage of us or them..." Mosa stated to Ptera, with Ptera merely glaring at Mosa.

"Mosa, as much as I agree with the rules, could we not possibly give them SOME kind of break? I mean, how did it feel when nobody gave you that break ages ago in your mortal life?" Ptera asked.

"I was never given a break on that topic, and I never will be. That is what I chose to accept, and that is how it will be. The full test is what I agree with, and always will." Mosa said to him.

"Well, I honestly don't think this is a good idea between you two fighting and those three listening to every word we say." Tyranno pointed out how confused Toad and them looked when they were listening in.

"I think they heard too much info, I say start the tests as you say Mosa." Ptera said, as all three of them suddenly lunged at Toad's group before they could even react, Ptera grabbing onto Toad, Mosa grabbing hold of Jho, and Tyranno grabbing Humbite as all six of them disappeared in an instant.

* * *

Toad, Jho, and Humbite ended up falling into an area that was completely white like a void, but then they noticed each of them were separated from each other as part of the test.

"What's the big idea mate? Where's my friends at?" Jho said only to end up facing Mosa himself.

"The tests of the Kromosu can only be done alone as the rules have been made them to be..." Mosa explained. "Your friends are being given the same tests as well, and yours will be no different." Mosa had a look around, as he summoned four large beasts made of water, an Octopus, a Snake, a Boar, and Dinosaur. "Now then, you're test is relatively simple in a way. I'm not one for more physical based challenges like the other two that require brute force, as I'm more of a magician than anything else. I prefer mental challenges for those that appear to seek out knowledge, and I am usually the hardest of the three in terms of the challenge."

"So then mate, what is this challenge you wish for me to do?" Jho asked.

"There are four beasts here as you can see. An Octopus, a Snake, a Boar, and Dinosaur. The Octopus beats the Snake, the Snake beats the Boar, the Boar beats the Octopus, and the Dinosaur beats any of them. However, the Dinosaur can also be beaten by all three of the others combined efforts. So the question is, how many of each beast will it require so that the final count of beasts is zero? Take as long as you need to figure this out." Mosa asks.

For someone who could solve mental challenges easily, especially for a Clubba, Jho was actually stumped on this one for one. It was a Rock, Paper, Scissors effect with an added fourth element to the battle that made it all the more confusing with it's strengths and weaknesses. So naturally, this would be a tough challenge for Jho to face even though he didn't even have to bother doing anything, and that Mosa said to just take his time.

* * *

Humbite was brought into a similar white void with Tyranno facing Humbite in a way that frightened him, to which Tyranno just laughed. "Now then, have you ever heard of the Kromosu's challenges before? I take it you haven't since you seem so spooked of it. But anyways, on to business shall we?" Tyranno said before directing Humbite to a scale, with nothing on either side until Tyranno jumps up and slams onto the left side. "The goal here is real simple. Balance out my weight with the other half of this here scale. But, the scale must be completely horizontal, in other words, the weights on both ends have to be exact."

"And how do you suppose I do that when you weight probably at least 10 tons compared to me?" Humbite yelled, to which Tyranno pointed to several groups of differently sized objects, all refined metals purposefully for balancing things out on scales.

"My weight has five decimal places, and each number is different. The thousands place has 1, however. That is your only hint to this solution. So basically I weight at least ten thousand pounds, but the rest of my weight is not given. Seems simple, right?" Tyranno asked with a laugh as Humbite gulped from the nervousness of how hard this'll be. Compared to the challenge Mosa was giving Jho, this was more of a guessing game in comparison.

* * *

Toad, little does he know, is getting probably the easiest challenge of the three, as he also arrives into a white void-like area with Ptera flying into view and landing before him. "So then, lover boy, are you ready for my test I'm about to give you?" Ptera said mockingly.

"Wait? Lover boy? Where'd that insult come from?" Toad said angrily.

"Isn't it obvious? Do you completely forget who I am? You mean to tell me, that you don't think I'm the same being that befriended your lover Toadette and helped her out in her imprisonment? Ha! You must be too foolish for this test then if that's the case!" Ptera laughed.

"LEAVE TOADETTE OUT OF THIS IF YOU'RE GOING TO FIRE INSULTS!" Toad said aggravated that he mentioned her in such a way.

"Oh I see, this must be a REAL challenge then is it? How's about we skip right to the point and go on right to combat then?" Ptera said before bursting into a shining light and his body becoming covered in gold and silver mystic armor compared to his normal green colored body and armor.

"How did you-?" Toad said before being interrupted by Ptera sending him flying across the void.

"I say, for someone expecting me to go easy on you because we both know Toadette, doesn't mean you shouldn't be off guard lover boy!" Ptera said laughing, which really set off Toad to where he attacked Ptera only to get tossed aside by Ptera yet again. "Oh I'm sorry, do you not even care to put up a fight? Or is this armor of mine too powerful for you?" Ptera said before actually unleashing an actual attack on Toad that sends him flying across the void area. "Come on lover boy! If this is the way you're going to fight Dragora! YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN!" Ptera yelled at him with fury charging up a powerful attack.

"STOP REFERENCING TOADETTE IN THIS!" Toad yelled before screaming with fury and gaining the same kind of armor that Ptera is wearing, where Ptera merely grins at this chance.

"There, was that so hard now? Now we're both even in this fight now." Ptera said, still in a mocking tone, but Toad's kick merely sent Ptera flying backward in the area before Ptera takes to the sky, only for Toad to grab his tail and slam him around on the ground HARD.

"You think it's funny to call me that when you were practically peeping in on my first actual moment with her in days?" Toad said before tossing him into the ground and slamming into Ptera's chest with a hard punch.

"Dude, if you're wondering why I was there, it was to keep you from doing anything risky that Dragora would end up noticing." Ptera's own excuse for him being there merely made Toad mad even more, and underneath the helmet his face was entirely red from that remark.

"YOU THINK I'D ACTUALLY DO THAT WITH HER AT A TIME LIKE THAT? ESPECIALLY WHEN WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET MORON?" He said before proceeding to beat Ptera out of his armor and back to his green armored core underneath the mystic armor, then tossing Ptera into the sky and unleashed a Great Aether styled attack with his Dagger, which transformed into a sword in this transformed state, and beats Ptera back down into the ground. "And here I thought you were actually very nice. You're just some jerk with that attitude of yours!" Toad yelled at him sheathing his sword as the transformation wore off.

"So, you pass the test then that easily eh? All it took was a bunch of insults on your personal life with her to make you kick in terms of gaining that hidden knight transformation eh? This was easier than I expected it to be." Ptera said without the mocking tone to his voice. "And about the insults, I had nothing better in mind to think of that would trigger the transformation, you know that right?" Ptera said with a laugh, but Toad merely glared at him.

"You didn't have to mention that idea though... Sure, we made out yes, but we'd never do... THAT... when I knew she was still in danger... That kind of stuff isn't something I'd like to take for granted you know." Toad said to Ptera calming down from his enraged mood.

"Heh, seems like that of that Trinity Crystal still has some of it left in you regarding it here then. That's good, that's very good. Brilliant even! That means you're not afraid to beat up the villains that will cross your path later on then." Ptera said.

"Wait, what?" Toad asked regarding the Trinity Crystal.

"Oh, so you don't even remember what it made you do before it seems. Typical. Anyways, that is all for this challenge I suppose. Just getting your friend's to finish with their challenges is another story. Each of them is being challenged just like you have been, but the others are getting it a bit harder yet at the same time not having to suffer any beat downs if you get what I'm trying to say." Ptera glared at Toad.

"Keep the comments about me and Toadette to yourself and your extra beating could've all been avoided now wouldn't it? But that doesn't answer anything, what WAS that transformation anyways? How did I suddenly gain that armor anyways?" Toad asked.

"That, my friend, is the armor of the ancients, and it is not just armor you can simply craft my friend, you must actually summon it's power, and with it's power, comes increased capabilities as well. Let me just say that without that armor you'd never beat me in neither this form nor my powered up form. Simply mastering the transformation is another factor, but I'm sure sticking to using the power against only the main enemies will be best though." Ptera explained. "And by the way, one thing I should mention about my one insult."

"...What?" Toad said grumbling.

"That was personally a test from Toadette actually. She wanted to know if you loved her enough to respect her own wishes and morals as well. You two may be engaged, but I seriously recommend keeping the pacing down low until that marriage takes place after all of this." Ptera said before being chased across the void by Toad, laughing a bit at this argument he loves starting. Apparently, however, Ptera neither wanted to say that nor reference what he joked about in the first place. As if somebody was interfering with his dialogue intentionally, yet, it wasn't Grandis, something even Toad seemed to be aware of.

* * *

Yami, Dark, and Fawful were busy running for their lives as Grandis was chasing after the three fools, and it isn't until they lock themselves in a cell that they escape Grandis's wrath.

"Grandis! Please! We didn't know our attacks would hurt her so easily!" Yami pleaded as Grandis punched right through the door into Yami's face, then tearing apart the entire door and getting ready to vaporize the three of them with a powerful fusion blast until he felt something poke at his back, none other than Grandis's own nemesis.

"Yo Grandis, you feel that destroying the Dragoras is too early to occur fool?" The evil sounding voice said as suddenly all attention Grandis was giving to the Dragoras and Fawful suddenly redirected to the person behind him. He had armor just like Grandis, except more Tyrannosaur themed rather than Triceratops themed like Grandis's armor was.

"Evilis, them harming my girlfriend is one matter I will NOT tolerate! I mean, she's only just getting used to her powers man, and the Dragoras decided to drop by and try to kill her only to realize their sad mistake too late. And what's the deal with how you made Ptera ask that kind of a nonsense question? I know this is a T Rated story, but I NEVER intended THAT to get mentioned AT ALL, until I allowed you and Thingairis to join in on this nonsense, which I intended for the three of us to only be on the sidelines, but you just made the most IDIOTIC entrance if I've ever seen any!"

"Dude, admit it, you change characters at your own will yourself and-"

"Dude, in case I never mentioned it while Toad may be 25 years old in this story, but right now, your reference there, and this entire conversation PERIOD is not what I had in mind here! We may be story tellers, but you must have a logical reason for having thrown that reference in there other than the fact they're both engaged and of that kind of age! You honestly think they have the same ideals as you? Well they don't, and never will. You're ideals are not what I'm interested in now at this point."

"Well then, perhaps-"

"THINGAIRIS TAKE EVILIS BACK TO OUR WORLD DANG IT. HE'S MAKING US SAY TOO MUCH AS TO WHO WE REALLY ARE IN ALL THIS." Grandis yelled for a person in Griffin styled armor and dragging Evilis away. Let's just say, not only was Grandis made, but Toadette was mad since Evilis made Toad think SHE requested that for Ptera to say to try and cover up his involvement in all this. "Actually, I have a better idea for this situation." Grandis said taking note of Toadette's angry mood as to how she was mentioned in Evilis's lies. Evilis was dragged back, and then Grandis punched out Evilis right through the hideout's walls and causing them to tumble down to the planet below, Thingairis laughing and speaking in his own language as to how stupid Evilis was.

"Believe me Thingairis, I don't even know why Evilis bothers to make Grandis look bad in the first place if he's only going to get a trashing himself... Heck, maybe we should tell Grandis it was him who made us attack his girlfriend, yesssss?" Dark suggested as suddenly everyone started laughing at this idea. Oh boy, would Evilis be in big trouble with Grandis the next time he speaks with the Dragoras. Yessssssss.

**Author's Note:**

**That entire conversation was a sort of fourth wall moment regarding bits of Grandis and why the heck Ptera brought up something I would othewise leave unmentioned. I tend to improvise my most powerful characters when I have them speak, so when at first it seems like they're actually being the ones saying that, but it could also mean Grandis, Evilis, or Thingairis could influence what they say. The three kingpins are basically my own personality split in threes, Grandis being my base personality, Evilis being the darker and evil side of it, and Thingairis being more or less completely random and inconsistant. This RP may be rated T, yes, but I want to keep the reasons for such to a bare minimum. The T rating is ONLY in case it ever does get to the point of needing the rating, since people do usually do that ahead of time. I admit, there may be something necessary for the rating here and there, but unless it's Terranadrosus it's nothing liking major cursing or sexual references, no matter how bad Evilis wants it to be like, hence where the idea for the three of them came from. Out of the three, Evilis gets a starring role in the next chapter, hence why Evilis had a bit of importance in the end of this chapter. The next chapter also explains why certain characters like Mario and Luigi are nowhere to be seen. The next chapter is mostly a goofy filler chapter and non-canon to the rest of the story.**


	12. Chapter 11: Me, Myself, and I

**Disclaimer: Do not own Mario. Even if I did, this chapter shouldn't even exist.**

**Note: This is more of a filler chapter if anything. It explains more of the background around the characters responsible for all the action, in this case the Dragoras, Grandis, and Evilis. Explained in the latter half of the Chapter and the Author's note at the end. Toad only gets a mere cameo in this Chapter, as this wasn't intended to feature him or the others at the time of typing it up, hence why I originally declared the chapter non-canon to the plot even though it isn't so much at all now, yet, instead is more spoilerific now. Some details of the future chapters are spoiled, but not directly, so read if you can easily point out such details or hints. To some people, this chapter may have been just a pointless argument between Grandis and Evilis, which I can agree with in some cases.**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 11:**

Black Knight was watching as two powerful beings fell from the sky. "Let me guess, Evilis finally decides to show his face around here didn't he?" He said as the two beings crashed from the sky; Grandis, the good story writer, and Evilis, the evil meddling writer. While Grandis intended for something simple and easy to understand, Evilis wanted none of it, and thus the two great personalities find themselves at a conflict.

"Evilis, why do you bother with what you do?" Grandis asked.

"Nothing really important, just something to lighten the mood is all." Evilis said with a laugh.

"Why I even bothered creating you is a mystery to me..." Grandis growled.

"Now then, why don't we all remember the day that happened?" Evilis said, and suddenly a flash back was started back to a day when Grandis's human self was dating a girl different from the girl he's with now, and then Evilis fast-forwarded to their breakup that was caused by the girl's brother, and then the other more tragic second girlfriend that broke up with him after leaving him in the dark as to what she's been doing, and it was like she completely forgot he was her boyfriend. In the flashback it showed the human Grandis curl up into a state of depression, and at the same instances, creates the Grandis armor.

"Why are you showing me this Evilis?" Grandis said trying to refrain from tearing him limb from limb at this point.

"You're rage on feeling abandoned by all those around you created your evil half, me, and then before me and Thingairis existed, you had been but a depressed soul who needed to let people know his story. So you created your own universe, and also Galaxia along with it.

"The matters of the real world does not concern you Evilis..." Grandis scoffed.

"Oh really? But I'm sure that A-" Evilis was about to say his current girlfriend's name but was suddenly slammed into the ground by Grandis.

"Don't, even, think about it..." Grandis said before releasing his death grab on Evilis, which left Evilis crawling back away from the situation.

* * *

"Bah, Grandis... I'll never understand him... He has all the powers in the world, but he never bothers to use them to their full potential like I try and do... He can practically do whatever he wants with this universe, but he changes so little to it, while I actually attempt change bringing the Dragoras here. Does he not like darker stories where everything seems hopeless in the end? I know he's going to find a happy ending no matter how hard he tries, but no matter what, I will ensure that some remnant of this terror lives on in the end... Mark my words... I will find a way to ensure that..." Evilis said as he walked through a portal into the ancient past.

* * *

Evilis stepped out of a portal, and into a realm where only Dragons lived. This realm, however, was nearly 7 trillion years in the past; This place, is the dawn of ALL universes. The birth place of Galaxia, and here Evilis watches as Galaxia's past self gets thrown out of a church for trying to preach his teachings there.

"But you don't understand! There's more to the Ultima Gem than you understand!" A meek voice stated, only to get yelled at by a much more imposing Fire Dragon. At first, everyone believed that this Fire Dragon was who Galaxia used to be, but the prophet that stood before him, however, was the real deal; His body was an odd sort of thing for a Dragon. He was neither European nor Asian styled in his looks, rather, he looked more... Alien. He had no legs, only arms and wings with his levitating body positioned in an almost humanoid stance, even without the legs necessary for the famous stance. His wing tips seemed to float separately from the winds, and on his winds was a stylized "D" present on them, the only trait that Galaxia keeps to this day from his past self. He was of no kind of Dragon that existed already, and Galaxia was not even called Dragora in this time. Nobody knows much about his past, as often Galaxia tries to prevent people from interfering with it for obvious reasons.

"So, this is the past Galaxia I've heard so much about... So clumsy... So silly... So-"

"Pathetic..." Galaxia said standing behind Evilis, which made Evilis jump back in surprise. "What are you doing here armored fiend?" Galaxia demanded an answer from him.

"And here I thought you'd be on Dark and Yami's side after how mad I made Grandis." Evilis stated.

"So, you came here after something Grandis said to you, or the other way around? Perhaps you feel a need to get back at Grandis somehow?" Galaxia suggested.

"Yeah, that's all I need at the moment." Evilis said.

"I, may be of some service at that, but I fear I may have already interfered to much... This may be the last time you see me "meddle" with this story as Grandis describes what you are doing, but I still have my purposes to exist, as it is not me with the restrictions as Grandis has on himself." Galaxia explained, then forged a magenta crystal in his hand, very similar to the Ultima Gem that rests on his chest. "Perhaps this version of the Ultima Gem may be of some use, I merely need you to activate the Dragora that lives in it. SHE will be of some use to you, but do not let Grandis find out about her. She isn't supposed to even exist until the end of this tale, and that is only when she'll awaken from her slumber." Galaxia explained about the Dragora contained in that gemstone.

"Wait... She? Then, that's means..."

"Yep." Galaxia grinned as Evilis stared in horror. Grandis would destroy Evilis entirely if found out about it, and for some reason, just the mere thought of him led him to the discovery of a special guest eying them right now; Grandis himself.

"I'm... Afraid I can't do this... I know I often meddle, but if I do something THIS extreme Grandis will destroy me..." Evilis turned down the offer, as Galaxia merely made the gemstone disappear.

"Very well then, now back to the present with you, the both of you. This timeline is off limits to everyone but me!" Galaxia said warping the two of them back into the present.

* * *

Grandis was glaring right at Evilis with his arms crossed, with Thingairis also staring from Grandis's side.

"Grandis... Really now... Do you honestly think I would've-"

"Dude, you do realize you're being meddle with now aren't you?" Grandis said.

"Come again-" Suddenly Evilis found he was in the body identical to Bowser, strapped to a catapult which then launches Evilis into the horizon.

"SO LONG EH BOWSER?" Grandis said quoting Mario as he just laughed at this situation. Evilis eventually flew past the entire area and right to where Peach's Castle is. Yet, something was odd... It wasn't there, but instead there existed a black void area where everything is supposed to be.

"What happened here? Where's Mario, Peach, and the others?" Evilis asked as he found himself back in his normal form. Grandis slowly walked up to him laughing.

"The Dragoras long since sealed off the normal regions of the Mushroom Kingdom as to prevent any interference from Mario and Luigi, as to my own request actually."

"So, you DO meddle like me at times... I JUST KNEW IT!" Evilis yelled, only to get punched by Grandis.

"Do you not understand? All three of us Kingpins do! That's what we always do! But if anything, Thingairis is more guilty of things than the both of us." Grandis said laughing.

"Yet, why don't you meddle with personalities like I do? You only seem to meddle with timeline and setting, among other things..." Evilis asked.

"Boi, there are times where I do such things, but I try not to from the fear of even attempting such things. Toad's behavior? The result of being 25 years old in this story. Toad's any other odd behavior? Result of the Trinity Items. Anyone else's behavior issues? Dragora. Simple as that. Now then, if you'd want to apologize about what you meddled with in the last chapter, then I'd so gladly take the bounty off your head then." Grandis said aiming a fusion cannon at Evilis.

"What do you mean? Did I meddle THAT much?" Evilis said in fright.

"Dude, you made it sound like TOADETTE would request Ptera to ask about something as perverted as... Well, you know the idea... Normally it would merely be Ptera that asked a thing, because that's how Ptera is, but then you added in Ptera's one line that took the blame away. I intended for Toad to be at uneven terms with Ptera, not to just suddenly end that by making it seem like those jokes weren't even his fault. Sure, I meddled with Ptera the first time in-order to prevent him from saying a word the first time Toad saw him in his dream, as I knew Ptera all to well, and heck, the only reason I wanted the uneven relations in the first place because Ptera is a jerk by nature anyways, so it was only natural he'd get the most hate of the Kromosu, whereas Mosa is the most respected Kromosu for his honesty. That's a thing about characterization you don't seem to care about man." Grandis explained.

"Ok look, I'm sorry about all this, really! Now can you just point that fusion cannon away from me now?"

"Then do me one favor. Put the blame on YOURSELF instead of Toadette." Grandis said warping them secretly into Ptera's challenge zone, and Evilis did as Grandis requested when Ptera said his last remark, and Toad's reaction was still angry at Ptera for bringing it up, and now even more angry knowing there's someone else he doesn't know about yet. "See, was that so hard?" Grandis asked.

"Well, not really, but you do realize I'm getting back at you for this one-" Evilis suddenly found himself forced to have his armor transform into Tyrannosaurus mode, and suddenly Grandis grabbed him by the throat and warped them both to the arctic surrounding the jungle, and using his own powers to lock Evilis in trans and take away his powers and vanishes. "Grandis? GRANDIS? WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR WHEN I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING YET?" Suddenly Evilis heard Terranadrosus's roar not that far off, and it just so happened a limping Terranadrosus was making her way towards Evilis, and even though it's legs were badly wounded, it still gave chase to Evilis when she noticed him.

"WHOA!" Said a female voice that suddenly got shut off when she was suddenly frozen in ice by Terranadrosus as Terranadrosus corned Evilis. All the girl, whoever she was, saw before passing out from the cold was Terranadrosus brutally killing off Evilis. Terranadrosus turned to face the girl she froze by accident, but before she could unfreeze her, Grandis appeared to talk to her telepathically.

"Leave her be, for now. She is one of the heroes to join Toad's group, and when she joins them, give chase to Toad's group, and do not stop until your very death meets you. You're already in a crippled condition, as the Great Mother Terranadrosus already considers you worthy of such a mission, as I don't see those missing three legs returning any time soon." Grandis's voice said before disappearing, and Terranadrosus merely eyed the girl before limping off to where she'd be waiting for Toad's group to arrive.

* * *

Galaxia had long returned to his domain, having re-watched how he becomes Dragora and destroys the "Universe Prime", as he calls it, and begins his period of limbo. However, when he was revisiting the area after Grandis and Evilis left, he had kept the Ultima Gem he had forged for Evilis, grinning as a new plan was in-order in case the Dragora's plots failed.

**Author's Note:**

**I might've mentioned this chapter was non-canon, but I changed my mind and say it is now, as I didn't end up intefering with the main cast as much as I thought I would. Evilis did NOT die from Terranadrosus's attack, he's still alive, and will meet Toad's group when they find his resting spot and also where the 3rd ally is currently now sealed in ice. The third ally is a female Blooper, yet another enemy from the series turned into a heroic ally. Unlike most other Blooper, however, she speaks English perfectly.**


	13. Chapter 12: Back to the Tundra

**Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise. Period.**

**Thus concludes the Evilis arc in this chapter, but he will be back later in the story. Sorry for a short chapter this time around.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 12:**

Humbite was stumped trying to figure out everything, as Tyranno didn't really give him much of a hint here. His weight has five digits in pounds, the first digit it 1, but what are the other digits? "Is everything stumping ya I take it?" Tyranno laughed. "Figured it would, how's about this then. Digits 2 minus 3 and 4 minus 5 both equal 1. However, they're all different numbers. 2 is the largest number of the four, and 5 is the smallest possible of the missing four digits." Tyranno explained.

"Are you actually making it that easy?" Humbite asked in confusion.

"Well, between you and me, I always do this with my tests." Tyranno laughed, then Humbite moved a 10 ton weight onto the scale, then a 9 ton weight, an 800 pound weight, a 30 pound weight, then a 2 pound weight. Much to Humbite's surprise, the scale became equally balanced as he guessed it correctly.

"Wow, never expected the answer to be THAT easy..." Humbite said in surprise.

"Eh, I never like going that hard on peeps." Tyranno admitted.

* * *

Jho was thinking very hard about this test. A Rock/Paper/Scissors match-up, and a fourth element that can trump the other three but also be defeated by all three combined. After plenty of thinking, Jho finally came up with his answer. "Impossible." Jho responded. "No matter how many combinations you choose of each of the four beasts, you will always end up with one remaining, meaning it's impossible mate." Jho explained his answer.

"Well then, it seems you pass rather flawlessly compared to the others I've tested. Do you know how long it's been since someone actually got this question right? MANY YEARS." Mosa laughed in excitement from all this.

"So, it was all a trick question it seems?" Jho asked, to which Mosa nodded.

"That's why my test is always the hardest of the group. Now come on, we'd better get you back to your friends, as they're done with their tests now." Mosa said warping him back to the statue.

* * *

Soon Toad, Humbite, and Jho were back at the statue, but Ptera, Tyranno, and Mosa were nowhere to be seen. In their place, however, they had left behind the second Trinity Scarf ingredient; The Trinity Shard, a triangular plate that refers to Mosa's challenge and the three Kromosu, almost looking like the Tri-Force in a way.

"So, I guess that wasn't so hard right?" Toad said.

"It was hard for me at first until Tyranno spilled the beans." Humbite said.

"Was pretty simple on my end because it was just a trick question." Jho shrugged.

"Well, I figured you two would be fighting Tyranno and Mosa like I did with Ptera." Toad said. "And, I also gained a new ability." Toad said as Humbite and Jho looked at him all confused.

"What do you mean new ability mate? I don't see anything that-" Jho suddenly ate his own words he was about to say as Toad activated the mystic knight transformation with a large burst of light that completely baffles Jho and Humbite.

"Well, does this prove it enough to you?" Toad asked, now taking the chance to actual admire his new appearance in this form.

"I think that armor of yours suits ya mate. Might even impress Toadette when we rescue her, but the question is, what's next? We've got two Trinity objects now, and now we've got to find the other Trinity objects." Jho then suddenly remembered what Black Knight told him about each of the objects they find, in that Toad must hold onto them and go through the personality changing effects of each object as part of the way to craft the Trinity Scarf. "Here mate, I think Black Knight told us you had to hold on to the objects for a certain amount of time. It's part of the test to even be able to forge the scarf mate. Believe me, you don't want to know what the previous test with the Trinity Crystal was like." Jho said shuddering.

"Why do I have a feeling I might know... Ptera brought up the Trinity Crystal and how it made me fill my mind with rage a little..." Toad said.

"Well, a little is an understatement. Believe me, if you had remembered the things you've done while under it's effects when you still held onto it, then you'd know why all the issues I had with going back to my village was resolved so quickly. You scared EVERYBODY at the village, and even the most toughest Piranhas didn't to face you!" Humbite explained while shuddering a bit. Toad sighed a bit.

"Just relax now guys, I'm not some angry psychopath that wants to beat everything down into a pulp. Not unless they REALLY try and anger me that is." Toad sighed again for a moment thinking of something. "But anyways, we'd better get moving to where those two monsters might be back in the mountains while we still have daylight and clear weather." Toad said, to which Humbite and Jho both nodded and the three went off to their next destination.

* * *

Toad and the group were getting exhausted from having trekked that far from where they were back into the mountains, and they kept going until they heard a familiar roar; The roar of Terranadrosus. "Uh oh..."

"That Spider again? Didn't you throw it off the edge of a cliff?" Humbite asked hiding behind Toad.

"This trail of blood seems to prove otherwise. It isn't even blood, it's plasma. Given how that Spider has no fur of any kind and only armor, and given how it lives all the way out here moving very quickly, it would freeze to death if it wasn't for having plasma instead of blood. It just looks like blood because this kind is red." Jho explained when he saw something orange catch his eye. "Hey, what's that over there?" Jho said walking up to it then Toad and Humbite following to see a Blooper frozen in ice. She looked no different from a normal Blooper, except she had a pink bow and was colored orange.

"So... You finally arrive at last..." A voice said, which was revealed to be none other than Evilis limping up to them. His large teeth didn't seem to strike fear in them at all, as they could tell Evilis was in a badly beaten state, specifically missing an arm, one of his eyes covered as if he lost that as well, and had a broken leg. "I heard many things about you from Grandis himself... Many things indeed..."

"Who are you?" Toad said boldly.

"Evilis, the Evil of the three Kingpins. I used to have such high power, then Grandis took it all away from me when I made someone look bad. I can control the actions of all three of you technically, but if I do so now, I will surely not last that much longer..." Evilis said coughing.

"So, you made someone look bad eh? Who was this someone?" Toad said.

"Someone... You know... Is all I can say... It is not Humbite though..." Evilis said grinning, to which Toad seemed to think of something. He remembered Ptera saying it was someone named Evilis that made him make such perverted remarks about his relationship with Toadette, then he looked at Evilis with a powerful glare.

"You made Toadette look bad didn't you?" Toad said trying to control his new found temper, with Humbite and Jho both looking at each other then backing away, to which Evilis only grinned and laughed.

"Well now, what are you going to do about it fool? You don't honestly have the guts to finish me off! No true hero does! Not unless your initials are GR, I can expect mercy from every hero no matter the crime!" Evilis said with a laugh, to which Toad transformed into his Paladin form and lay a beatdown upon Evilis, mostly from him trying to make Toadette seem bad and to prove him wrong as to his statement.

"NEVER. MESS. WITH ME OR TOADETTE! ESPECIALLY HER!" He yelled at him as his last punch destroyed Evilis's armor, revealing him just to be a normal human wearing armor. Toad was surprised at this find, which also surprised Jho and Humbite. Evilis just stood up and grinned, then laughed a bit as he was suddenly silenced by falling over off the edge of a cliff, still laughing menacingly as he seems to fall to his demise.

Toad just took some deep breaths to relax, then looked at Jho and Humbite. "Well, maybe I do seem to have a bit of rage in me after all..." Toad said as he de-transformed, but looked more exhausted than he did earlier.

"Toad, you alright mate? You hardly did anything yet you look all tired out all of a sudden." Jho asked him noting his condition.

"I'm... Fine... Just need to take a breather..." Toad said. "And we'd better thaw out that Blooper in the ice, and get to somewhere we can rest before the sun sets..." Toad said as Jho cut a section of the ice with off to carry the Blooper back to somewhere safe, but then the three hear a menacing roar heading in their direction again, none other than Terranadrosus stomping up to face the three of them, but they long ran off with the Blooper before Terranadrosus noticed them.

* * *

Evilis just laid on the ground in so much pain, seemingly buried in the snow before lifting his arm out of the ground and standing back up, then looks around to see everything all clear and laughs. "Those fools could've never killed me, even in that powered up state that Toad has..." He said laughing.

"Did you say... Powered up state?" Said a voice floating up to Evilis, who turned around to face who it is.

"Who are you?" Evilis asked.

"Dragora, the Dark... Now then... Perhaps we both share a hatred of Grandis it seems... Now do we?"

"Yes... Yes we do..." Evilis said looking at the mighty Dragora. "But... Weren't you destroyed years ago?"

"Yes, yes I was, but now I'm back and stronger than I was before... Yesssssss..." Dragora the Dark looked down upon Evilis. "Now then, I suppose you want your armor back, yes?" Dark asked with a grin as Evilis nodded, and thus Dragora the Dark restored his armor back to it's former self. "There you have it. Good as new. Now I must warn you... If your armor gets destroyed a second time, you WILL perish... Yesssssss..." Dark said with his eyes glowing red.

"Well then, we'll see about what Toad has to do about me now when I get my revenge against him and Grandis... Yessssss..." Evilis said copying Dark and both of them share an evil laugh.


	14. Chapter 13: Snowy Knights

**Disclaimer: You should know by now after so many chapters. ;P**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 13:**

Toad feel asleep very fast when they set up camp, with Jho and Humbite worried about him just as much as this new person with them that they're thawing out of the ice while Toad is fast asleep. "She doesn't look like she'll thaw completely any time soon even right next to the fire mate." Jho said worriedly.

"Once she does, we'd better make sure she stays warm. She must've been out there a long time to have been frozen like that." Humbite said.

"Nah, I have a feeling either those two monsters froze her in ice, that Evilis guy did, or that spider did it. Even so, we'd better keep an eye out for the latter and the former two, as while that Evilis guy is dead from that fall, that doesn't mean we won't have to worry about the other three beasts that are out there mate." Jho said just sitting on next to the wall.

* * *

_Toad suddenly found himself in a white void again, this time Ptera was not present as the place turned into a nice, grassy field with a full view of the stars at night. "Toadette... I hope you're ok..." Toad said sitting in the grass, then he was surprise to see Toadette clinging to his left arm, causing him to blush. "So... I must've dozed off then I guess..." Toad said modestly._

_ "It's ok if you did, you must've been worn out from today... Did Ptera go too rough on you?" Toadette asked, giving him a kiss on his cheek as the moved so they were facing each other._

_ "Well, yeah... But how'd you know about what happened?" Toad asked._

_ "Well, you do know I speak to Ptera quite a lot... You know, after he met you he wasn't as nice as I known him before..." Toadette admitted. "He kept asking how our lives were like before we got separated because of Dragora, and started asking stuff that made me feel a bit... uncomfortable..." Toadette said wrapping her arms around Toad, wanting a hug which Toad happily gave her as he embraced her._

_ "Believe me, Ptera made me kind of mad when he made remarks about us during that challenge... I... Just don't want to do anything that could get us in trouble... I'm not like others who would take advantage of you Toadette... I love you too much to hurt how you feel about things..." Toad said giving her a brief kiss on her lips._

_ "I feel glad to hear that Toad..." Toadette said returning his kiss, turning it into a deeper kiss. _

_ "There are times when I see you in my dreams during these times I don't want to wake up you know... I must feel selfish for thinking that since everyone else is also in danger because of Dragora... Not to mention that Evilis guy..." Toad was saying as he heard loud footsteps stomping up to the two of them, none other than Evilis himself._

_ "Well now... This is an interesting sight..." Evilis said with a wide grin, having watched plenty to know what their exact relationship is. "For two people that are engaged, perhaps you should be careful of getting intimate when one is locked away with the Dragoras... Right Toadette?" Evilis mocked as Toad stood up with Toadette hiding behind him._

_ "I'm not letting you hurt her Evilis!" Toad yelled at him._

_ "Well now, who said I was hurting her... Maybe it was the BOTH OF YOU I want to demolish!" He said slamming them aside with his long tail, Toad landing on top of Toadette._

_ "Are you alri-AAAAAAHH" Toad yelled in pain as Evilis shocked Toad with electricity._

_ "TOAD!" Toadette yelled before being telepathically grabbed then being stomped into the ground by Evilis's powerful feet. She was knocked out from the blow, and Toad having to see this just pissed him off as he unleashed his Paladin transformation._

_ "YOU'LL PAY FOR HARMING HER!" Toad said charging right at Evilis, knocking out each over-sized tooth in that helmet of his, then smashing his head into the ground, then grabbing Evilis by the tail and spinning him around and tossing him up into the sky, jumping up and unsheathing his sword, which transformed from his dagger along with his entire form, and slashed at Evilis with a fury of strikes and suddenly him slamming into the ground as his armor is yet again destroyed by the blow. Toad was panting heavily even though the transformed state gives him increased endurance, as he used the transformation three times within only several hours, and he didn't stay transformed as long as the other two times as Toad was struggling to stay standing._

_ Evilis slowly got up but felt a cold wind surround him and an illusion of Terranadrosus appear before him, her legs stabbing into his vulnerable human self and dragging him away from Toad's dreams and to a place he'd cause no harm ever again. "T-Toad...?" Toadette said weakly trying to get up, then saw Toad in such a bad shape and gasped. "TOAD!" She rushed up him to keep him steady, then they both end up falling over onto the grass from how hurt or exhausted they were._

_ "Well... That should finally take care of Evilis now..." Toad said panting, taking deep breaths when he can, then he felt Toadette's hand reach for his, and the both of them lay on their sides to face each other._

_ "Just try and relax... You look so exhausted..." Toadette said gently rubbing his forehead to see if he was alright._

_ "I'm fine Toadette... I just need some time to rest... That's all..." Toad said trying to hide how bad in condition he was, but Toadette knew he was hurt so badly._

_ "Toad... Just promise me one thing when this situation is all over..." Toadette looked at him with a rather calm look, then when she had Toad's full attention she whispered something into his ear, which caused him to blush heavily, then he nodded at what she asked of him._

_ "That's one promise I'd never dare to break Toadette..." He said as the two both moved in for another kiss, a soft passionate kiss. Toad was surprise to feel Toadette's tongue near his mouth asking for entry, then accepted her with their tongues brushing against each other in their kiss. They broke their kiss only when they needed to breath, Toad feeling rather confident knowing he'd rescue her. He made a promise he would, and one day Dragora will fall when he does save her. Both of them slowly closed their eyes and fell asleep next to each other, and that is when both of them woke up and found themselves in their separate worlds._

* * *

Toad woke up later in a happy mood even though he couldn't quite get up at first. Apparently using his transformation in his dream must've worn him out in the real world as well, so that might've hindered his movement for a few minutes, and eventually woke up to see Humbite and Jho talking with their new friend they had thawed out of the ice.

"Oh! He's awake!" Jho said in surprise.

"Why are you so surprised? How long was I asleep?" Toad asked.

"We got here around 6 PM yesterday, you feel asleep 10 minutes later, and then you kept sleeping for another 21 hours while we thawed out Colos here. You've been out for nearly a day mate!" Jho explained.

"Wow, 21 hours? I was asleep that long?" Toad said in surprise trying to stand up but feels a bit to worn out to stand correctly.

"Perhaps that transformation of yours is tiring you out somehow?" Humbite suggested.

"Could be, but I don't know yet..." Toad said, then blinked when they mentioned another name, looking over at the Blooper now staring at him in the face all curious about him. "Uh... Who are you?" Was all Toad could say before being slapped by a fin.

"How rude to ask that when your friend's already told me who I am! I'm Colos by the way if you didn't hear them." She said in a rather tomboyish tone.

"So, since when does a Blooper speak English at all?" Toad asked only to get slapped again.

"Man you're not turning out to be who I'd think you'd be." She said with her face all red, but the orange hid it well.

"Um, two things, 1: I'm asking very simple questions because I've been out of it for nearly a full day, and 2: If you're trying to flirt with me I suggest you stop because I'm already engaged, and that isn't going to change any time soon." Toad said grumpily causing Colos to look away in disappointment, making Toad blink at her reaction.

"She's been trying to explain how she hasn't been able to get a boyfriend because she's so tiny compared to the rest of her kind. Seriously. Her type of Blooper can become larger than Bowser's entire castle mate!" Jho tried explaining.

"Aaaaaaaand... How do you know this?" Toad asked before being shown a few pictures Colos had on her showing her family, all of them much larger to the point he can't even tell where Colos is on the picture.

"Colos is the tiny spec on the left and-" Suddenly Humbite was slapped by Colos harder than she hit Toad. "What was that for? I was just telling him where you were in the photo!" Humbite explained to a mad Colos.

"Well you don't have to make it sound like an insult jerk!" Colos said just turning and having a look around. "So, how long have you three been traveling anyways?" Colos asks out of her own curiosity.

"For a few days now, we're looking for the pieces to craft a rare item called a Trinity Scarf that can destroy Dragora." Toad explained.

"And, what's a Dragora?" She asked again having calmed down rather quick.

"Well, he's like a Black Dragon, but I've seen him appear as so many different forms it's hard to tell if it's the same Dragon only a shape-shifting one or if there's more than one Dragora." Toad explained again.

"So, you said you were engaged, yes? That must be real sweet knowing you have someone special..." Colos said in a rather sad tone.

"Yeah, but that's what started this whole journey anyways. Dragora captured here and sent me to this faraway land where I first met Jho, then we dealt with some old enemies Mario faced while meeting Humbite along the way." He said trying to catch her up to everything they've done already.

"So, your name's Toad, right? At least that's what Jho and Humbite said." Colos asked again.

"Yeah, that's my name alright." Toad said with a sigh, then laying back down.

"Gee, how long are you going to lay down and sleep? If you get too much sleep you might get a cramp or something, or get too cold in this weather." Colos asked, as Jho had a Toad as he feel asleep almost instantly, and Jho had to refrain from Colos trying to slap Toad again.

"Easy now, the man's had a lot of rough times yesterday!" Jho tried explaining.

"Yeah, with that ancient warrior transformation if he uses it too much in so short amount of time he could easily collapse from exhaustion, or eve worse, end up dying from that as well..." Humbite said to Jho and Colos's surprise.

"You know about that transformation?" Jho asked.

"What else is it like?" Colos asked all curious to know this.

"Well, you see, a thousand years ago an ancient warrior wearing gold and silver armor arrived and saved the entire continent from an ancient darkness, which I believe is Dragora now that we know so much of him, and that day forward his armor would become a powerful blessing and a curse to those who can summon it's power from the world of spirits. The thing is, it has down sides to it that can wear people down if they use it too much, but as long as they refrain from using it more than once within every 7 hours they'll be fine. Toad over there must've used the transformation at least three times within only three hours, the first time being when he gets it from Ptera, the second just to demonstrate it to us, the third when he beat up some villain that tried to mock us." Humbite explained.

"Wow... That must be some powerful armor I guess..." Colos said looking over at Toad.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Then again, nobodies been able to acquire the transformation for 700 years until Toad managed to obtain it." Humbite added in.

"Wow, that must mean the transformation is hard to obtain or something. But how Toad gets it so easily is what remains to be seen. I mean, he finished his challenge long before we finished ours. " Jho stated.

"So, are you guys like a group of heroes or something? Colos randomly asked.

"Well, you can possibly say that, and we have reason to believe you're part of it." Humbite said, to Colos's surprise.

"Well, he has a point mate. A Toad, a Clubba, a Piranha Plant, a Blooper, a Kong, a Koopa, and a mysterious Black Knight were all part of the legend about those who will stop Dragora's reign of terror." Jho pointed out, then he couldn't help but hear Toad whisper Toadette's name in his sleep. "Man, he must really love that girl if he keeps constantly dreaming about her."

"Yeah, I mean the one night when he was in such a bad mood he first appeared to have a nightmare only to calm down instantly when he whispered his fiance's name." Humbite added in.

"He was like that last night as well except without the nightmare bit." Jho also added in.

"Hey, maybe I can see what actually's going on in his head for you to know." Colos said, placing a tentacle on Toad's head as she projects a vision of what Toad is seeing in his sleep. Suddenly Humbite was snickering at the sight of Toad and Toadette making out only to Jho to have to punch him to shut him up.

"Now now mate, that's no way to treat lovers who've been physically separated from each other." Jho said in annoyance.

"Yeah Humbite, that's rather rude to just laugh at them when Toad's probably worried sick over this Toadette girl! Can you imagine a girl being trapped by an evil Dragon unable to see her own boyfriend/fiance unless she's in her dreams?" Colos said as she ended the vision so Toad keep have his privacy with Toadette in his dream, about ready to beat up Humbite.

"Now guys, let's not get into any fights now!" Humbite said backing away. "Jho can't you do something about this crazed tomboy of a girl's behavior?" Humbite said as an angry Colos moved to strangle Humbite, only for Jho to step in the way.

"Now please, must we fight and wake up Toad from his peaceful dream? Come on mates, I agree, how would you feel if your lover was physically separated from you and only able to see her in some dream?" Jho said repeating Colos's earlier remark to Humbite, then both of them sighed. "Ah well, given Toad's sleepiness and the fact there's a blizzard coming up from the distance we may as well just stay here until we all can figure out exactly where those two monsters are." Jho said in annoyance of having to deal with the arguments himself most of the time.

"If you want to know about one monster, I've seen a giant spider before I got frozen not that long ago. It looked like some of it's legs got torn off, and it left a trail of plasma as to where it went." Colos said.

"Oh yeah! We were there for the part when we rescued you from the ice!" Humbite said, remembering Terranadrosus's scary roar.

"Yeah, but it makes ya wonder where Terranadrosus went."

"Terranadrowha?" They both said in confusion.

"Terranadrosus. Apparently that's what the Spider is called." Jho said.

"Aaaaaaaaaand... What makes you say that?" Humbite asked, only for Jho to point to a wall in the back of the cave with an engraving of Xilatealeon, Terranadrosus, and Shieldrus, each of their names also shown along with the three divine beasts. "Ooooooooooohh... Another part of the Legend it seems..." Humbite said in a curious yet serious tone. Colos looked at it and saw a engraving of Terranadrosus being battled by a Toad, a Clubba, a Piranha Plant, and a Blooper after the latter of the four heroes was saved from Terranadrosus.

"So... It looks like I'm a part of this it seems. That makes me feel a whole lot more important now!" Colos said in excitement.

"Yep, but for now I say we just get some rest til we figure out what to do next, as we don't know what's going to happen next until we find out where the next Trinity object is." Jho said as he slowly relaxed into the wall, and the others also got comfortable and went to sleep by the fire as well.

* * *

"So... Toad has acquired the Legendary Paladin Transformation from our world..." Dark said completely interested in the results of this outcome.

"It seems so, but how did the Paladin transformation get brought to this universe?" Yami asked, before his answered floated behind him with black feathers falling to the ground. "Godslayer... I should've known..." Yami said turning to face him as did Dark. Dragora the Godslayer, while having a build similar to Dark, he was much smaller, had violet eyes, and also had avian wings compared to the normal Dragon wings of the other Dragoras. Like Galaxia, his outline seemed to glow a light shade of purple.

"Well, perhaps maybe I wanted to make it more interesting..." Godslayer said. "If he's going to be facing another Dragora, myself, then he should have an extra advantage to balance things out."

"Why you trai-" Yami was interrupted by Godslayer.

"Unless you're insulting Galaxia's own orders, I suppose you stand down right now." Godslayer said crossing his arms, to which Yami did stand down. "Now then, given the limitations on Toad's Paladin Transformation, I suppose we try and take advantage of it somehow while we have the chance..." Godslayer said with his eyes glowing violet as the others were wary as to if such a plan could work.


	15. Chapter 14: Special Guest Zerosus

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned the franchise, I'd possibly have an RPG game like this made already.**

**Going for at least more than 4,000 words in this one, which I may or may not fail at accomplishing. This chapter mostly explains what the artifacts Grandis mentioned before does, and the introduction of the important Dragora the Central, and also Thingairis getting some time in action.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 14:**

Toad was having another one of his peaceful dreams again, making out with Toadette yet again and talking with her, while the other three are also asleep at this time of day. Normally Toad isn't this intimate with Toadette, so perhaps something is going on that's causing his behavior...

_"Toad..." Toadette shivered as Toad was kissing her deeply. Little did the two lovers know, however, is that they were once again being watched, but before their observer could do anything such as interrupting their peaceful mood, Jho, Humbite, and Colos land on the person as they fell from a hole in the sky._

_"Hey! What's going on?" Toad said as he noticed his friends appear, then something behind them appearing very angry and ready to attack. Jho was quick to get up, then Humbite and Colos got up as they noticed this observer was a monstrous one indeed. "Uh, we'd better get out here..." Toad said before dragging Toadette along with him to somewhere safe._

_"I don't have a clue what just happened mate, but I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your dreams Toad!"_

_"Yes, very sorry! Yet at the same time thankful knowing we're all stuck in this mess now!" Humbite said._

_"KEEP THAT MONSTER AWAY FROM ME!" Colos said in a scared tone as she floated with everyone to a hiding spot. The mysterious attacker stopped for a moment seeing they disappeared, breathing a toxic mist with each breath it exhales, and looks around to see where they might be before roaring and stomping off._

_"Toad... What just happened?" Toadette said all scared, but then noticed who else was with them. "Say, who are these people anyways?" She asked noticing Jho, Humbite, and Colos._

_"Oh, I never told you about them before? These are my friends Jho, Humbite, and Colos I've met on my journey to rescue you." Toad said pointing out each of them._

_"Nice seeing the real you this time Toadette, especially after what that impostor nearly managed to pull off..." Jho said remembering the Elder Princess Shroob's short lived attempt to disguise as Toadette._

_"Nice meeting you as well Toadette." Humbite said shaking her hand._

_"You must be the luckiest girl around to have a fiance like Toad." Colos said with some slight jealousy in her tone._

_"Well, it's nice meeting you all, but... How'd you end up here?" Toadette asked._

_"That's something I'd like to know as well." Toad said curious as to how they ended up here, and so Jho began to explain everything in a big flashback._

* * *

-A few hours earlier-

* * *

_It was 2 am at night and everyone except Colos was still asleep. Colos was looking outside at the starry night sky, just wishing for something good to happen in her life. Sometimes she feels like something already has, sometimes she doesn't feel anything. "Even after I met new friends today... Why don't I feel any happier than I was before?" She asked herself as Humbite slowly woke hearing her and moving up to her._

_"So... You're still awake even though you were frozen in ice?" Humbite asked curiously. "Normally it's just me that wakes up around this time for no reason." He said._

_"Yeah, but unlike sleepyhead Toad over there I always tend to look up at the sky for shooting stars." Colos said._

_"Well, isn't that a rather romantic idea." Humbite said._

_"Humbite you can be such a flirt with how you speak at times..." Colos said shyly._

_"What? Me? A flirt? Not in a thousand years! You sound more like that kind of person than me honestly." He went on to say, trying to hide his own shyness, but then he sees something in the sky._

_"Oh look! A shooting star!" Colos said, but Humbite seemed more panicked about something._

_"It's falling right at us!" Humbite said as the object crashed down into the snowy terrain. Suddenly a large, brutish arm rose from the ground as another arm that was smaller and less muscular helped this unknown creature to it's feet, one foot also abnormally larger than the other. At first it kept tripping over itself, especially when it's smaller arm clenched at it's chest for some reason. It's tail was stripped and ended in a pointed dagger-like tip, and it's arms, head, legs, and tail had appendages that seemed to form chain-like details on it. Suddenly it opened it's eyes wide a bright pink as a gemstone on it's back glowed the same color. This black and grey beast, whatever it was, then let out a roar into the sky, something that made Humbite and Colos run back into the cave._

_"Guys! Wake up! There's a monster outside!" Colos tried to wake Jho and Toad but to no effect, as the strange beast moved closer to the cave, roaring a toxic breath into the air which caused Colos and Humbite to cough a bit, before suddenly a Terranadrosus moved in and attacked the mysterious creature, trying to make stabs at it only to make it more angry and Terranadrosus is thrown into a cliff side and vaporized by a deadly anti-matter breath attack. Soon Colos and Humbite realized Toad and Jho were just illusions and weren't really there when they tried to push them to wake them, then both noticed a door leading to somewhere and quickly rushed to it._

* * *

_Soon they found themselves in a desert, just like the one Jho's family resides in. "What was going on back there?" Colos screamed in panic._

_"I don't have a clue! I've never seen that thing before!" Humbite yelled in panic as well. Next thing they knew they saw Jho swimming in a lake enjoying himself. "JHO!" Humbite said before both he and Colos rushed up to where he is._

_"Guys? How'd you appear in my dream?" Jho asked out of confusion knowing they are actually there. Then suddenly large claws tore their way through the space/time continuum and out appeared the monster that was chasing Humbite and Colos earlier. "What is that?" Jho asked, then saw a group of demons appeared from the ground surrounding the beast. "Who are they?"_

_"Surrender now Zerosus! You don't stand a chance against the mighty and GLORIOUS leader Darkaros!" Said a tall, hairy, and icy looking giant with a ice club as his right arm, leading a bunch of Naga-like demons surrounding the creature, called Zerosus according to them, but Zerosus merely mows each of them down as two spheres of some sort rise from he bodies of one of the Nagas and the ice creature, then Zerosus absorbs both of them, gaining a right arm just like the Ice creature and back horns of the Naga. Zerosus roars loudly as Xilatealeon charges at Zerosus and they both fire particle beams at each other, which cause an explosion at the center and blow each of them back. However, Zerosus vaporizes Xilatealeon by surprise when it impales Xilatealeon with it's ice arm._

_"I don't have a clue what's going on here, but we'd better get out of here!" Humbite said as Jho got out of the lake and ran off to somewhere._

_"I know a hiding spot for us to go to, follow me!" Jho yelled as the two of them followed without question as Zerosus endlessly chased after them, then slashes at the space around the area to create a warp portal which it enters the reappears in front of the group, blocking their escape, until some army of black Crow-like creatures fly in and attack Zerosus, their attacks seeming to work until Zerosus slowly blasts each of them out of the sky._

_"We cannot let Zerosus escape! That power it has belongs the mighty demon lord Darkaros!" The crows yelled as they were getting blasted one by one. During this distraction Jho made their escape into a warp pipe._

_"This warp pipe was a secret entry to some tropical island, but my dad never managed to keep it a good secret at all." Jho said as they emerged in a tropical island sort of area, right when a Crow escapes through the pipe as well only for Zerosus to appear jumping out of the water and vaporizing the crow, absorbing the sphere it leaves behind as it dives back into the water._

_"Why is that thing chasing us?" Colos screamed._

_"I don't know, but it seems we're not the only ones worried about it." Jho said as some gigantic sea serpent appeared and coiled it's body around Zerosus to try and restrain it._

_"Surrender to Darkaros Zerosus! Your betrayal may be taken more lightly if you do!" But all the answer the sea serpent got was a blast of energy that vaporized it and then Zerosus absorbed the sphere it left behind, then Zerosus grew a giant pair of wings from the crow it absorbed and the tail it has changing into the tail the sea serpent had, then it pointed it's gaze back at Jho, Humbite, and Colos, who then escaped into another warp pipe._

_Soon the group found themselves in an ancient castle worn out by wars, and then Zerosus appears here next as well. Soon a giant, golden beetle appeared and stood it's ground aiming a bolt of electricity at Zerosus._

_"Darkaros is not appreciating your behavior now Zerosus... Soon he himself will be coming after you..." The beetle said before it got vaporized without even getting a chance to move, and just like the others trying to attack Zerosus, a sphere appeared where it was and is absorbed into Zerosus, it's helmet horns joining the Naga's horns on it's back as it roars again, just as an evil laugh is heard, and the three escape through another Warp pipe, this time falling out of the sky to where Toad and Toadette are._

* * *

-End flashback-

* * *

_"So there you have it, basically how we ended up where we are now." Humbite said, to which Toad and Toadette seemed worried, and then that same evil laughter the other three heard a moment ago at the castle was heard, which Zerosus then turned it's head towards the ground._

_"Honestly Zerosus... You think my own son can actually stand a chance against it's father, oh wait, that's me..." Said a monstrous voice as it rose from the ground turning the sky a bloody red and the air around them in a red mist, as a giant, dark, and demonic beast emerged from the ground. "Now then Zerosus, is it me you want? Or are you after the prize I originally sent you after in the first place?" The beast asked of it, to which Zerosus didn't attack just yet._

_"I wonder what it wants..." Colos said in fear. Suddenly Dragora the Godslayer appeared in the sky and turned the red air to black void as it entered the area._

_"Now now Darkaros, as much as I do tolerate you normally, you must not interfere with MY plans for Zerosus!" He said with his wings shedding black feathers as he fired a massive beam down upon Darkaros, pushing it back somewhat, but Darkaros responded by breathing a massive stream of fire upon Godslayer, but to no effect. "Darkaros, do you honestly think that will work? Zerosus! Destroy him!" Godslayer said, but Zerosus then noticed Toadette and blinked, everyone standing in front of Toadette to keep her guarded as she screamed from terror. Toadette, however, was unguarded from behind, and Darkaros took the window of opportunity it had and Telepathically grabbed hold of Toadette, bring her to him._

_"Well now... The prize awaits it seems..." Darkaros said laughing evilly as he burns Toadette to death as she screams in horror, but then Toad rushes in transformed into Paladin and beats Darkaros's skull in, but then Darkaros burns off Toad's helmet and leaves him a bit vulnerable in his trans. Instead of the usual black eyes, Toad had gold eyes in his transformed state, normally unseen due to his body normally being covered in armor._

_"HOW DARE YOU HARM HER-" Toad said before suddenly realizing a ping of coldness, then looking over to see how bad Toadette was hurt then rushes to her immediately somehow sensing she isn't breathing nor moving. "TOADETTE!" He yelled thinking Darkaros must've hurt her more than from what he saw. Toadette didn't respond, in fact, she wasn't alive anymore... She was gone... And now Toad was severely angry at Darkaros, especially as the demon just laughed at Toad's lose, then suddenly rushes at him with his sword. "YOU'LL BURN IN HELL FOR THIS!"_

_"I beg your pardon? WHERE DO YOU THINK I'M EVEN FROM MORTAL?" He said breathing a powerful blast of flame on him that completely disintegrates his armor and cancels out his trans, but Toad manages to survive, but no longer has the power to fight against Darkaros. Godslayer, sensing Toadette's death was not what the other Dragoras would like, summons up seven mystic artifacts, the same artifacts that Toad was told to collect by Grandis._

_"From the dawn of time..._

_Only one existed..._

_From the depths of space..._

_He lives there..._

_Creating all the planets..._

_Observing all the stars..._

_Watching and waiting..._

_Let his name be known..._

_DRAGORA. THE CENTRAL!" Godslayer yelled up into the sky as suddenly a black voided overtook the sky and suddenly outside of the very star system appeared an absolutely gargantuan Dragora, basically take Pluto's orbit diameter, multiply by 3, and then you've got the wingspan for Central's upper pair of wings. In the center of Central's chest lay the very galactic core itself, and upon opening his eyes, Central looked upward and fired a massive beam of radiation into deep space for several seconds before the beam faded and he looked down upon the tiny spec of the planet they were on._

_"This is... An interesting case... This... Is the realm of Dreams... Yet I have actually been summoned here... What is the meaning of this?" Suddenly Central noticed Godslayer's energy on the planet, and also the energy of Darkaros and Zerosus. Zerosus, while everyone was eying Central, takes the chance to obliterate Darkaros and absorb his sphere as well, and then his legs, left arm, and head take on the monstrous details of Darkaros, the boots and gloves and the crowned, horned head features of Darkaros to be specific, with Zerosus's eyes turning red. "Godslayer... I should've known... The most active Dragora desperate to prove himself next to the late Medarized... What is it you honestly want from me? Unless of course you want me to inform Yami and Galaxia about this..."_

_"Central... Please... I didn't mean for this to get out of hand! I only intended to kill Toad! Not Toadette!" Godslayer tried to reason with the mighty space Dragora but to no avail._

_"Godslayer godslayer godslayer... Why must you always be a disappointment to the other Dragoras? I will revive Toadette if that is what you seek, however, in exchange you must destroy Zerosus... And never return to this universe ever again as commanded by only one..."_

_"Wait what? Grandis knows?" Godslayer yelled in shock._

_"No, did I say Grandis? No... I am referring to Thingairis, my only true master around any universe, for he actually lives near enough to order me what to do..." Central said. "Now then, terminate Zerosus is you know what is best for you..."_

_"Don't think that be necessary, yes?" Said a voice that could barely speak in English as a red Griffin-like person arrived and transformed into his humanoid state, none other than Thingairis, who just laughed and explained he'd destroy Zerosus himself in his own language, which Central seemed to understand. "Revive Toadette, yes? Leave business to me, yes?" He said again, then Central revived Toadette as originally ordered and dragged Godslayer away from this dimension as Thingairis battled Zerosus._

_"..T-...Toad?" Toadette said weakly at first then got up realizing what was happening only to get a tight hug from a worried as heck Toad. "Did... I just die for a moment?" She said hugging him back as she noticed he was crying, realizing that she must have for a moment._

_"Toad, Legendary Leader Warrior of the Seven, you will awaken now with the rest of your friends... Toadette is perfectly fine now... So go... And awaken while this monstrous nightmare is forgotten..." Central said transforming into a giant black hole that tears the dream realm apart and resets it back to how it was before Godslayer unleashed Zerosus._

* * *

Toad woke up screaming at that odd dream, but then suddenly couldn't remember it, then sighed when he noticed Jho, Humbite, and Colos waking up as well. "Uh, guys... Do you remember what the heck just happened a moment ago?" Toad asked, thinking something had happened.

"Ugh... Other than the fact I feel like I was torn apart by some black hole no mate..." Jho said as he felt a little light headed.

"I feel so terrible and restless..." Humbite said.

"Yeah, same here..." Colos said, not knowing she was laying down really close to Humbite, then both looked at each other then moved away from each other each of their faces turning more red slightly, causing Jho and Toad to snicker a bit silently.

"Well, it seems like it's still only 3 AM... We'd better go back to sleep..." Jho said as he got himself comfortable again, and soon everyone else fell back asleep.

* * *

Toad entered back into his dream to see Toadette waiting for him happily, both of them continued their snuggling from earlier, completely oblivious to the nightmare that took place yet at the same time, never even happened. The only thing Toad remembers was seeing the massiveness that was Dragora the Central. 'Central... Is he what those artifacts Grandis told me about are for?' He thought to himself as he found himself in another deep kiss with Toadette.

* * *

"So... Godslayer just disappeared?" Dark asked.

"Yeah, just like that. Poof. Not even a trace of his signature feathers at all." Yami said.

"Seems too odd how he would disappear..." Galaxia pondered

"Do you think he attempted to summon Zerosus?" Yami asked curious.

"Zerosus is overkill in many ways, and whatever happened to Godslayer, he got what he deserved if he did indeed summon Zerosus... Be thankful that everything Zerosus might've did didn't seem to effect us at all..." Galaxia said warily.

* * *

Thingairis flew back to his bustling home world after everything was settled, and went into his spaceship and started typing up something in his journal, something that both doesn't make sense at all yet makes sense in some ways.

"The day everything stopped...

More like the night everything stopped...

The demon lord Zerosus stopped in it's tracks...

Sealed up yet again safe and sound...

How it escaped I will never know...

But with the right amount of power and imagination...

Zerosus could escape yet again...

But when he appears again...

Nobody will remember a thing as the day is saved...

And everything will be at peace...

A special note to Grandis for letting me spare Toadette and banish Godslayer...

A moment I will never forget as everyone else does...

How the world nearly ended in only an instant...

Yet nobody will remember..."

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, so this was one hectic chapter in terms of explaining the purpose of the artifacts that Toad will also be collecting on his journey. I remember saying something about that a while back, but now I finally remembered it. So now the artifacts will be getting attention again just like the Trinity objects. As for that last bit, consider it what Thingairis's odd mind has to say about the whole chapter here. And after I checked the word count, I failed making this 4,000+ words. X_X**


	16. Chapter 15: Three Heavenly Dragons

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario Franchise, but obviously, I own a bunch of other characters in this story.**

**Part 2 in a trilogy arc I originally didn't intend at first, but now I have decided to begin it as a trilogy arc that's a crossover with more of my original characters than I had intended for the entire story, so I wonder how will things turn out now? I didn't bother with spell checking this time as I wanted to hurry up and get this chapter out so I at least had something done with the writers block I had most of the day. I'll spell check tommorow in the morning. Anyways, goodnight all!**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 15:**

4 AM... Everyone is asleep... But each is dreaming an odd dream at the moment. They thought the madness was over, but in reality, it's only just begun. Thingairis arrived at where Toad's group was camping out at, de-materialized his armor to reveal a rather alien form. His hands and feet were shaped like mittens and boots respectively, his head had mandibles that were relatively simple, with large eyes and three small eyes on it's forehead. His tail was spiked, and his back had an eye on it as well, accompanied by large, avian wings. "Continue dream story, yes?" He said before moving off again.

* * *

_"So... You do not know of what become of Zerosus?" Central asked Thingairis._

_"No, no?" Thingairis said._

_"So... Then Zerosus could still be alive it seems..." Central said._

_"So... What do with two lovers, yes?" Thingairis asked._

_"Leave them be... Make sure them and their friends survive this ordeal..." Central commanded, then Thingairis flew off._

* * *

_Toad constantly kissed Toadette, giving her soft kisses on her lips, then some kisses on her neck, causing her to shiver until someone interrupted their moment... again. "Lover boy, is it not?" Ptera said flying down to them._

_"Ptera, I'm not in the mood now..." Toad said rather grumpily._

_"You mean, you don't remember what nearly happened in your previous dream? Or am I merely just guessing things?" Ptera asking mockingly._

_"What do you me-" Toad said as eveyrthing suddenly shattered around him, Toadette, and Ptera, revealing a large palace of glass that glows a bright light, with fountains decorated everywhere in the central room. "Whoa!" Toad said as everything around him changed. "Ok now Ptera, what's going on here?" Toad asked._

_"Well, in case you forgotten, an ancient beast called Zerosus had been unleashed in the past chapter, and now it's back yet again trying to gain the powers of the other demons and absorb their powers into it's form. The king demon, Darkaros, wants at least one entity dead by the end of this, and we're trying to get whoever that'll be to end up as Zerosus." Ptera explained as he paced._

_"So... What happened in the previous chapter anyways?" Toadette asked._

_"Ah... So neither of you two remember... How typical..." Mosa said before appearing in the room with them, which made Ptera mad._

_"Mosa, you're not necessary in this yet!" Ptera yelled._

_"Oh, I think I am if there's one important detail in the Trinity Objects that makes these dreams more dangerous. The Trinity Objects make the leader of the heroes of seven have some personality change... The Trinity Crystal makes you full of rage and wrath, the Trinity Shard is lust. ANY of the Trinity Objects will attract the attention of Zerosus or even worse, Darkaros." Mosa explained, to Toad and Toadette's confusion._

_"Toadette, again, as much as any of these objects would effect me, I'd not try to harm you at all..." Toad said reassuringly to Toadette. Toadette soon found herself in another kiss again, but Toad didn't seem to notice Ptera snickering at the two despite Toadette trying to get out of his grasp just for that moment._

_"U-Uh... A little help here Ptera?" Toadette asked, as Ptera pulled Toad away from her for a moment._

_"Er, did I do anything at all?" Toad said not even remembering what just happened, causing Mosa to facepalm._

_"This lad's hopeless if he can't even remember what the Trinity Objects do to him..." Mosa said, while Ptera just laughed only to have his tail stepped on by Tyranno, who just then appeared in the room._

_"Well, I brought everyone else like you asked." Tyranno said with Jho, Humbite, and Colos next to him wondering what's going on. Soon enough the castle turned into a giant spaceship that headed in the direction of the galactic center, then stopping by it while Ptera flew outside in his transformed state._

_"Oh mighty Dragora the Central, we call you forth in this time of need to deal with the demon Zerosus." Ptera said as soon the gigantic black hole before them started to morph into a large dragonic shape, none other than Dragora the Central as he appeared before them._

_"Ah... PteraKromosu... And the other two Kromosu as well... What a surprise..." Central said sarcastically, much to Ptera's annoyance._

_"I have a feeling that Zerosus is still on the loose, but we don't know where it is." Ptera explained as Central laughed._

_"Well do not worry, Zerosus is nowhere near messing with you yet... But one thing is for sure... Zerosus isn't the only card in this battle now..." Central then explained as Ptera just slowly turned to stare at Mosa._

_"Is there anything that may have entered this universe from the last time we should know about?" Ptera asked._

_"Yes, actually... The great Light Dragons have entered this realm... Waiting to be summoned up by their respective celestial alignments." Mosa said with worry._

_"...Those three Dragons... The Digital Dragons created on computer devices then brought into reality by a terrible accident?"_

_"That is technically the same way Zerosus was created you know, but yeah, that's the three I'm talking about." Mosa confirmed._

_"...Just... Wonderful... VERY... WONDEFUL..." Ptera said sarcastically._

_"Who, or what, are the Light Dragons you guys are talking about?" Jho asked._

_"The first Light Dragon, Twilidra, is the Dragon of the Twilight Hours during the day. When it appears, the sky turns a Bronze color. Eclipdra, the Hydra of the Solar Eclipse, appears when such an Eclipse occurs and a shining cobalt ray of light shines down in the area of the Eclipse. Auradra, the Dragon of Aurora, appears during the northern or southern lights but is usually the least of our worries as it merely sleeps in a cave isolated from others. Auradra is the only one capable of beating the other two other than those who are more powerful than them." Mosa explained, giving off mental images of each Dragon as he explains each one._

_"Wow..." Colos could merely say._

_"They must sound really tough..." Jho said._

_"Yeah, that Hydra is what I'm worried about though, as it's supposed to be a solar eclipse soon!" Humbite said to everyone's surprise._

_"Can we head back so we can deal with the three Dragons ourselves?" Toad asked._

_"I will send you all back to the Mushroom Planet, and in 30 minutes the three Dragons will appear." Central said before warping them all so that the castle is floating in the sky. Humbite was right about what he said, as a Solar Eclipse was merely 30 minutes away._

_"So... Now what?" Toad asked._

_"We fight those three Light Dragons... That's what..." Tyranno said as he stomped out of the castle of glass, followed by the other two and Toad's group._

_"Is it me... Or does it seem like there's more to these dreams than it appears mate?" Jho whispered to Toad._

_"I don't know, but according to Ptera we were involved in another dream with a creature called Zerosus and-" Toad was saying before being interrupted by Mosa._

_"What we are dealing with is a universal alignment between your universe and our universe, and during such alignments, the dreams of others are connected as if they were suddenly reality. When all of this is over, nobody will remember a thing as to these events. The events are three different dreams, the first telling off Zerosus, the second about three dragons, and the third, well, we're not sure..." Mosa explained._

_"So... How is this important if it's all a dream?" Humbite asked._

_"Because... If any of you die... You die for real as if all this was really happening, which in a way, it really is. While we have ways to bring people back from the dead, the way to do so is complicated. I'm sure Master Grandis already explained the Seven Letters did he not Toad?" Mosa explained as everyone turned their attention to Toad._

_"Those seven artifacts? I have the one he gave me still, and so does Jho as well."_

_"Yeah, I had it the entire time but didn't know what it was at first. I merely thought of it as an heirloom until I heard rumors about letter shaped objects being able to turn dreams into reality, but I didn't want to sound crazy and didn't explain it to everyone else."_

_"Oh, THOSE letters? I remember Dhum has one of them as well!" Humbite yelled._

_"And my family keeps a hold of a whole bunch of treasure, so they might have what you might be talking about as well!" Colos said._

_"Well, anyways, the Seven Letters, provided you know the enchant, summons up the most powerful Dragora; Dragora the Central, who otherwise serves as the galactic center of the galaxy due to his massive size. When his power is awakened, he can fulfill the dreams of others, so long as they do not involve attempting to overthrow Central at all." Mosa explained as suddenly the sky turned a bright cobalt blue; The Solar Eclipse was about to begin. "So... Eclipdra is the first to show up..." Mosa said warily as a bright light shined down upon the surface and from where it shined a towering cobalt Hydra appeared, each head appearing different, with a mouth guard that makes it appear like it has two mouths on each head. It's tail ends in a large fluke, and it's back has a large dorsal sail on it, each head having a differently stylized fin._

_Eclipdra, Hydra of the Solar Eclipse, soon made it's appearance known with a loud and thunderous roar that seemed to catch Zerosus's full attention as it made it's way to Eclipdra. Before Zerosus could do anything, however, the sky suddenly turned a mix of bronze and cobalt as a large, green and gold chinese dragon-like creature slammed into Eclipdra: The mighty Twilidra. Twilidra's body style was odd in that it's main body was hidden by a bunch of pots, and it's beard was very large and unlike stypical hair on chinese dragons._

_"Well... Looks like the party's started already..." Tyranno said ready to fight, both him Ptera, and Mosa activating their own Paladin Transformations as Toad activated his own much to Ptera's alarm, but Ptera decided to take no note of it yet and merely wished to get rid of these three chaotic beasts, now quickly four as Auradra arrived on the scene blanketing his flight area in snow. Auradra's build was often too hard to explain, as it had the head and body of a Dragon, but the fins of a sting ray, or similar to a Sting ray._

_Soon the three light Dragons found themselves in a fight, and while Twilidra and Eclipdra focused on each other, Auradra froze the both of them in ice instantly and shattered the two to pieces, just as Zerosus arrived breathing fire upon Auradra, frightening it off. Soon Toad, Ptera, Tyranno, and Mosa joined in on the fight as Auradra decided to team up with the four of them, activating a transformation that made it resemble Terranadrosus, even going as far as to gain Terranadrosus's legs, and then roaring Zerosus along with Ptera, Tyranno, and Mosa. Toad, however, merely attacked Zerosus head on for some reason even though it looked like Zerosus, who was fused with 6 other beings at this point, was ready to flee, and Toad unleashed all fury down upon it, not giving it a chance to react as Toad beats it into the ground, but it's skin proved too hard for most of his attacks as Zerosus flung him aside._

_"Toad! We'll handle Zerosus! Keep everyone else safe! The less times people die, the better it is in the end!" Ptera yelled as the three of them kept Zerosus away from the others, but as Toad moved to head back to safety with the others, Zerosus tried to drag him into the fight again only to be prevented by Ptera's group. When Toad took the others to safety he de-transformed and looked like he was sweating heavily, then suddenly gripping onto his chest in pain even though Zerosus didn't get the chance to even touch him at all._

_"Toad? Are you alright?" Toadette asked worried noticing where Toad was gripping at._

_"I'm fine... I... Just need to relax myself..." Toad said just trying to sit down and relax. He could feel how fast his heart was beating right now, and knew something was wrong with him but he chose to ignore it. "Why does it feel like every time I use the Paladin transformation I feel like I'm getting ill or something?" Toad yelled in frustration._

_"Toad, just try and relax... Please!" Toadette said hugging him, and then she felt how fast Toad's heart was beating and knew something was terribly wrong. "T-Toad? Your pulse is so high all of a sudden! How can you say you're fine when you're like this?" Toadette said worried, then Jho felt Toad's arm and jumped back in surprise._

_"JEEEZE MATE! That's not normal to have a pulse THAT high!" Jho yelled in panic._

_"Are you sure you're perfectly fine?" Humbite asked, seeming to agree with Toadette and Jho after he feels Toads pulse as well, and also noticing how sweaty Toad was._

_"I can lead you to a safe spot to rest, because Toad will need hours before he tries to transform again or else it could end badly for him..." Central said as he appeared in the sky. "Normally I'm not supposed to show up like this, but as this is the dream realm rules can change for me fairly fast. One note for all of you. I may be a Dragora, yes, but I am by no means an evil overlord as the others try to be. I know who is behind all this madness in this realm as well, but it is NOT Zerosus as the Kromosu are thinking. I can't tell you, however, or else I could risk being found out about helping you by the other Dragoras." Central said as he warped the five into an inn, where Thingairis was yelling at someone in his own language, and also not wearing his signature armor as well._

_"Thingaros, I don't have a clue what you're saying for the last time!" But whatever the case, we have nothing to do with all the problems happening here!" Some giant, robotic Tyrannosaur seemed to yell back at him. Even though he looked like a Tyrannosaur, another one of his kind walked up to him to break the fight and looked a lot like a Dragon in comparison._

_"Easy now, we're all in uneasy situations now. We best be ready for whatever foe reveals itself in the third dream of the universal alignment!" He yelled before tossing his subordinate aside and leaving Thingaros to himself, to which Thingaros just scoffed at them and looked over at Toad's group and blinking, then laughing a bit. "Well, Toad, yes?" He asked curiously._

_"He's... Not in a very good condition right now..." Central explained as he explained the rest in Thingaros's own language, to which Thingaros lead everyone to their own rooms. Toad, though exhausted, insisted he sleep in a separate bedroom from Toadette in case he tried anything stupid knowing what Mosa told him the Trinity Shard did to his personality, and soon all of them settled in really fast and relaxed. Toadette had to drag himself to bed, until Toadette arrived and helped him knowing how exhausted he was._

_"You sure you don't want me to sleep with you in case anything bad happens? Like if you wake up in pain or anything?" Toadette asked, still worried about Toad's condition._

_"I... Just don't want to try anything stupid..." Toad said trying to relax on the bed, to which Toad just laughed._

_"I'm sure you'll be fine, I can trust you..." She said kissing him on his cheek, then laying down beside him, facing him with a soft gaze, and both eventually fell asleep in an odd sort of sleep, since they were technically already asleep in the first place._


	17. Chapter 16: GR0

**Disclaimer: Trust me, I'd make a game on this if I owned the franchise.**

**Final part to a three part event. Some things are intentionally left untold in the previous two to add confusion as that's sort of how Thingairis/Thingaros narrates compared to Grandis or Evilis, as Thingairis is leading the story in this part. The crossover between my own universe with the Mario universe is even bigger in this chapter, with my universe being shown as well. In other news, sorry for having taken so long updating with this chapter, so in that case I'll post it early before spell check like the other chapter. I don't care about the mistakes yet, I just want to get this chapter finally uploaded. X_X. I kind of rushed this chapter for the same reason, but don't worry, I'll work harder with the next chapters as I merely wanted to get an update again at a consistent pace.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 16:**

_"Wake up." Said some voice to Toad. What Toad didn't know is that he was now in some icy wasteland of a place, yet... it didn't resemble the icy mountains they were in before. Toad slowly woke, then realizes where he is and stumbles a bit._

_"Where is this? Where's Toadette?" Toad looked around in a sort of panic, causing the being to laugh._

_"Don't worry, she's fine..." The being said. The being appeared to be some kind of Velociraptor kind of Dinosaur, with a blue and cyan coloration with red eyes. When he was about to explain more he suddenly was interrupted._

_"!" Toadette's voice was heard yelling in a nearby room, which caused the being to facepalm._

_"Why must Rose always act so cute..." He said._

_"Huh?" Toad asked as he walked in to see Toadette holding and snuggling a cute little bunny... More like a whole bunch of little bunnies. The fluffiness was too much for the stranger to handle so he just left as soon as some of them rushed up to Toad being all cute and cuddly. Toad just picked up one of them and laughed when it sniffed his face, then Toadette noticed him with the bunny and laughed._

_"Oh, hi Toad! I was wondering where you were for a moment!" Toadette said walking up to him, but before he could say anything she placed a chocolate colored bunny on his cap which confused him even further._

_"Uh..." Was all Toad could say from both the bunny on his head and the one in his arms. Then the stranger walked back in to pick up the bunny on Toad's head and had a look at it._

_"Rose, why do you bring other bunnies in here?" He said to the bunny, who then transformed into a human woman around her later 20s carrying a large, sapphire colored sword that she also held onto as a bunny._

_"GR, why do you have to be so mean about me letting these littles ones find warmth from the cold?" Rose said poiting to him._

_"Rose... You do realize if one hair on them is harmed, Terranadrosus will come swarming the place and-"_

_"So what if my grandmother shows up here? I don't mind the company! Especially since you hardly give me any at all! Just treat me as a way to wield this sword for you!" She yelled angrily._

_"Bah! Like I need you to even use that sword!" GR scoffed._

_"Oh yeah? Then prove it." She said putting the sword into his hands then watching him unable to even lift the thing up like the weakling he is with his arms._

_"Ha ha... Very funny Rose..." GR said as Toad and Toadette were laughing. "But anyways, what is your reason for bringing Toad and Toadette here? You know the Dragoras are more likely to find them here than at their home universe!"_

_"Well, it was under Grandis's request actually." Rose said shrugging._

_"So... All under his request eh? What could that fool possibly want anyways?" GR pondered as Toad had a look around._

_"Hey! Where's all my friends at?" Toad said looking around as both GR and Rose looked at each other._

* * *

_Thingairis, or, Thingaros kept an eye on Jho, Humbite, and Colos as he led them to somewhere hidden on this planet they were at. When they arrived it was some worn down house in the middle of a forest, Thingaros banged on the door screaming gibberish, but didn't get no answer so he tried again in English._

_"BLACK KNIGHT! Yes?" He yelled which surprised Jho and Humbite thinking Thingaros actually knew where Black Knight, the mysterious Knight that followed them around to certain places, was actually at. Soon enough some Toad opened the door partially, and soon shut it only to open it back up wearing his signature armor._

_"You shouldn't have brought these people here Thingairis." Black Knight scoffed. "It's not wise for one of the Great Three Kingpins to show up here and meddle with things you know." Black Knight said about to leave but then Thingaros grabbed him and prevented him from moving from his tight grip._

_"NO! Know problem! Getting sacred artifact! Yes?" He said as he let out a laugh, which only made Black Knight facepalm._

_"He brought you here without Toad knowing you left didn't he?" Black Knight asked Jho._

_"Well, yes actually." Jho said simply as Thingaros looked serious again all of a sudden, then hits both Jho and Black Knight on the head with the walking cane he has with him, screaming random gibberish at them of some kind of nonsense before slamming his cane down and all of them were suddenly on an icy mountain side, specifically, the tallest mountain top of this planet. Thingaros slammed his cane again and warped them up to a cave at the summit, then walked in for all of them to see a large, red with white strips Lion of some sort walk up to them._

_"You shouldn't have disturbed the time of the beasts here Thingaros. You know that while we can handle Grandis, we cannot handle more of you city builders here, hence why we only allow Grandis because he only sticks to his mere old house. Now, why have you brought these people here? Especially with how the conflict in our own world is the greatest now." The great lion seemed to ask._

_"King Leon, yes? Many things to discuss, yes?" Thingaros said as he explained everything in his own language, which King Leon responded by growls and roars seeming to understand the same language, which only confused the others, and at each time Black Knight tried to leave, he was forced to stay by Thingaros. King Leon, after he was done talking to Thingaros, just laughed for a moment then walked over to the edge of the cliff the cave is on, then let out a massive roar that seemed to summon up several different creatures up to the mountainside._

* * *

_GR was the first to hear the roar, even though it was almost on the other side of the planet. "King Leon is summoning everyone." He said before grabbing hold of Toad, Toadette, and Rose, the sword Rose is carrying changing into a jet board styled mode, and flying off in the direction the roar came from. Around the globe, a fiery raptor named RR ran across the ocean to her destination, greeted by a shark with an anvil shaped fin that also headed in that direction. In a vast jungle covered continent, an oversized pack hunting theropod and an extremely large, fat theropod also came running to the roar. In a forest not far from the mountain, an oddly colored Tiger split into two Smilodon, one black and the other white, while they gathered a giant crocodile and the other gathering a bull as they also head to their destination. In a desert in the southern region, not much different from Jho's homeland, none other than Xilatealeon heard the roar and rushed to the location of it. This world, wherever they are, is the homeworld of Xilatealeon._

_Once they were all gathered, King Leon had a look at the other 9 beasts around him and moved up to all of them. "Now, we probably all know why we have been gathered here... Do you not?" King Leon asked, to which all the beasts nodded. "Good, then you all know the seriousness of the situation. An old foe arises from the graveyard realm, and it is a powerful foe indeed. However, despite what you all are thinking, it has nothing to do with Zerosus." King Leon explained to everyone's surprise._

_"Nothing to do with Zerosus?" Rose asked surprised, only for GR to scoff at King Leon's comment._

_"BAH! If anything it's just Zerosus playing tricks on your head Leo." GR said ignoring the possibility of what else it could be. "Besides, Grandis hasn't drawn that thing in AGES so it can't possibly think who you're thinking it is!" GR stated as Toad, Toadette, and their friends had their eyes on him, then back at King Leon who was shaking his head._

_"GR, you do understand that this foe IS who I am about to say it is... Dragora X... The most unstable Dragora to ever exist... Formed from Galaxia's and Xilatealeon's DNA, it is monstrous by any means compared to any other Dragora. The problem is, however, is how do we find it when the only one with it's energy signature to track is none other than Galaxia..." King Leon asked at that last bit as he explained the situation._

_"We can't go to Galaxia, not with these guests here." GR stated._

_"Believe me, I know what you mean, but Galaxia seems like our only option in stopping this. If he tries anything stupid, then I'm sure Grandis will not take it lightly at all." King Leon explained confidently, only for a loud roar to be heard in the background. "Everyone, scatter around the globe... Zerosus must be stalled until we can find Dragora X!" Leon said roaring all the others away, then having a look at Toad summoning up a portal for them to follow GR to. "You five must go now... Do not worry about me..." He said forcing them into the portal before Toad can have a chance to stand and fight alongside him, leaving King Leon alone with Zerosus, who stomped up to the mountaintop to deal with the great lion king itself. Suddenly, out of nowhere came Darkaros's voice._

_"King Leon... How long has it been?" Darkaros's voice said from Zerosus's mind._

_"Not long enough it seems..." Leon said roaring at him._

_"Well then, perhaps we can get to know each other more when you're stuck in he-" He was trying to said before being pounced on by King Leon, him slashing at Zerosus's neck cable, but then Zerosus bit onto King Leon and tossed him off the edge of the mountain, killing him in an instant from the steep fall of the mountainside._

* * *

_"HE SHOULD'VE LET US HELP!" Toad said frustrated punching out entire cliff walls in his Paladin Trans._

_"Toad, seriously, I don't think this is the best time to use that trans given how you passed out using it TWICE already mate!" Jho said trying to calm his friend's anger, but both of them and the others knew one thing; They knew King Leon was killed by Zerosus even though they didn't see it happen._

_"How can I relax when I know someone who actually tried to help us against that monster willingly sacrificed himself huh?" Toad seemed to be losing it when suddenly a loud crashing noise was heard nearby, which quickly caused him and his group, Rose, and GR to hide behind several large boulders as the massive theropod Kasaidon battled Zerosus. Despite being a sheer size advantage against Zerosus, Zerosus pushed the giant Dinosaur off a sheer cliff in the area to it's own demise, just when two pack hunting theropods attacked Zerosus only to be crushed by Zerosus stomping on them. None of them noticed that GR seemingly disappeared from their hiding spot._

_"YOU TERRIBLE MONSTER!" GR yelled as he attacked Zerosus, with Rose swinging the mighty sapphire sword against Zerosus, causing Zerosus to tumble over. However, it managed to escape just in time before GR could even dream of finishing it off, but during it's escape it's tail merely slapped GR yet sent him flying into a cliffside._

_"GR!" Toad yelled rushing up to him, but thankfully, GR managed to get out of the rubble in one piece._

_"Don't worry about me... Especially when I'm not the one who made a noble sacrifice here..." GR said panting as he pointed to the dead bodies of the two Gojuladon, the smaller theropod, and Kasaidon._

_"Oh my..." Toadette said as she looked like she was about to cry. These creatures hardly knew who they were, or so she thought, and they risked everything trying to protect them all. When tears did finally start falling from her eyes Toad gently pulled her into a hug, Toad also starting to cry a little for the same reason. GR had a look at the two again._

_"Rest in peace... Mighty Saurians..." He said before opening up a warp portal with his sword. "Come on, if we don't act fast they won't be the only casualties in this effort." GR said as he walked through the portal with the others._

* * *

_They soon arrived upon a lake-like area, however, it was already too late here. Signs of Zerosus's rampage were everywhere, with Wolfen, the shark, having been beached and torn in half, YinYang, the twin Smilodons, also laying dead in addition to Buffison, the bull, and also the fire raptor RR. The only one still alive when GR and the group stumbled upon this horrid scene was a heroic Superkrok guarding a hoard of bunnies from Zerosus, knowing that if Zerosus attacked any bunnies, Terranadrosus would destroy the entire population of the planet. Sadly, though, even this mighty crocodile fell to Zerosus's attacks, his jaw being broke by Zerosus stomping on it. Toad once again transformed into Paladin out of sheer rage at this, repeating GR's own words and rushing at Zerosus, only to be swatted away with it's tail as Zerosus disappears again._

_"TOAD!" Toadette said rushing up to him as he de-transed and passed out. "Toad! Are you alright?" She tried getting him to move as Toad slowly came to and panted heavily._

_"Man, even though he only hit me with his tail, that surely hurt... A lot..." Toad explained._

_"Mate, I don't think Zerosus is what you should be worried about." Jho said worried._

_"That was the Paladin Transformation, right Toad?" Rose asked._

_"...Yes, why?" Toad blinked out of her question._

_"Well, if you use the transformation to much, you could really get yourself hurt if it's used in so little time... I'd be careful if I were you... Please, for everyone's sake don't use it again until a day has passed..." Rose explained which made Toadette look extremely worried._

_"Um, I hate to bug you, but what exactly would happen if Toad DID use the trans again?" Toadette asked, only to get no answer from Rose, but yet seem to get what she was thinking and suddenly hugged Toadette from being so worried now. "Toad, listen to me... No matter what... I don't want you to use that ability too much..."_

_"But, everyone else could die! You're saying I'm more important than anyone else here?" Toad yelled, only to see Toadette's face swell up in tears as he suddenly hugged her crying as well. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have yelled like that... I know you're terrified... But there's everyone else in danger as well..." Toad explained as he gently wiped Toadette's tears away as GR lead them through another portal to where Zerosus would be, but they were surprised to see themselves face to face with Zerosus in a dark, black void kind of area._

_"Ah... If it isn't the mighty GR... I've heard so many legends of you... And also the lesser Toad and Toadette, the lovely couple who has too much luck on their side nowadays..." Darkaros said as he managed to de-merge from Zerosus after having been merged with him for so long. "Well then, you know what to do Zerosus!" He said laughing as GR, Toad, and the rest of the group were ready to fight. However, something seemed... Odd..._

_"...Zerosus?" Darkaros asked as then he saw chains of energy linking up to the sky of the void, to see none other than the might Dragora X controlling Zerosus's own moves. "YOU!" Darkaros said leaping at Dragora X, only to be blasted away by a powerful shockwave and knocked into Zerosus, which in turn frees it from Dragora's grasp. Enraged as to what it has been doing, Zerosus flies up to strike at Dragora X, only to be sent flying a long distance and it to is killed along with the demons that had been merged with it._

_"What are you..." GR asked as he noted this was no ordinary Dragora._

_"I am Dragora! The most powerful being in the universe!" He said before firing at GR with a powerful laser, only for GR to dodge as he notices Toad transforming to Paladin again and hitting Dragora X's weakspot right on the mark, causing Dragora to fall from the sky onto the seemingly non-existant ground._

_"TOAD! YOU IDIOT! WE TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THAT TRANS!" GR yelled at him, but Toad didn't seem to hear him as he kept thrashing at Dragora X, but as much force as Toad was giving towards beating down upon Dragora, it hardly did much to him. Toad unleashed one final slam onto his chest before jumping back, grasping at his chest in pain, as he tries to ignore the difficulties he's having controlling himself and his trans. GR felt the spirits of the other sacred beasts surround him from GR's rage, and when they did GR started to glow a heavenly gold, and suddenly sprouted wings similar to Yoshi's Super Dragon form. "IT ENDS NOW DRAGORA X!" He shouted as he suddenly flew right at him and drilled straight through him and vaporizing Dragora X into nothingness as the world around them seemed to collapse into non-existance._

_"TOAD!" Toadette yelled as Toad collapsed and de-transed again, but suddenly they sound themselves transported back to their normal dreams away from this nightmare of a realm._

* * *

_Toad's group found themselves in the field commonly in Toad's dream, as everyone was around Toad trying to get him to wake up but to no effect. Toadette was trying not to burst into tears at how Toad wasn't responding, fearing the worst until Dragora the Central appeared before them in the sky again, with a very angry Ptera flying up to Toad. As Central revived Toad back to full life, Ptera grabbed Toad as Toad wondered what the heck was going on._

_"Ptera? What are you doing?" Toad was tossed aside by Ptera._

_"THAT is for abusing the sacred transformation too much! And THIS-" Suddenly Ptera found himself slammed hard in the head by Toadette, much to everyone's surprise, and then Ptera got the rant of a lifetime from Toadette as everyone laughed, Toad wondering what the heck just happened._

_"You know... I don't get something..." Colos pondered._

_"And that is?" Humbite asked._

_"Where did that Thingaros person and the Black Knight disappear to?" She asked to where everyone had a look around but noticed they weren't even there._

_"Black Knight and Thingaros left around the time King Leon was attacked by Zerosus... Where to... I cannot say..." Central explained. "Even so... It is time for you all to wake up from this dream... Toad... Just be careful of using the Paladin transformation over and over like that..." Central warned as slowly they all woke from their dream._

* * *

Toad woke up feeling kind of light headed, then sees Black Knight walking up to the cave they were in.

"Boy, you fellas sure slept a lot." Black Knight laughed. "Even so, the effects of the Trinity Shard should no longer be something you have to worry about Toad. I'm sure you all had a wonderful time in dream land with how long you slept, right?" He asked, to which everyone nodded when they awoke.

"Say, weren't you in those dreams as well?" Toad asked.

"Toad, it's best not to worry about dreams at the moment... Especially the really dangerous ones... The dream you were all in was a dream of another world far away from here, but it's best not to worry about those dreams... Who knows... Maybe the dreams weren't even dreams at all..." Black Knight said before disappearing, much to Toad and them's confusion.

"So... Are we all heading out now?" Toad asked.

"Yeah, but where to?" Humbite asked.

"I think to where I live may seem like a good idea." Colos suggested. "We might find something important there." To which everyone seemed to agree with as they got up to leave the cave. Jho, however, noticed something odd in his bag; They had four artifacts now, when before they only had one or two.

"Odd... I don't remember us getting any more artifacts than one or two..." Jho said before following the others and ignoring the fact an illusion of Dragora the Central watched them depart the cave to continue their journey.

"Best of luck with defeating my evil brothers... Oh legendary warriors..." Central said in a finishing statement.


	18. Chapter 17: Blizzard

**Note: After such a long delay, I finally get to work on updating this story. Mostly trying to remember where I left off. I need to get this arc finished so I can finally move on with the next arc. The odd ball dream world arc sort of left me having trouble remembering what happened before that. I'm not checking for spelling or grammar errors in this chapter, as all I wanted to do if get this chapter uploaded so I can finally have an update to the story for once. So now basically Toad, Jho, Humbite, Colos are heading to where Colos lives to seek out the next Trinity Scarf ingrediants, and on the way the way they come closer to finding the wounded Terranadrosus from earlier than they do what they're supposed to be looking for...**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 17**:

Voided, still fused with Bowser at this point, moved off to a snowy tundra sensing an odd presence. "I know you're here... You were here before... Why do I sense you here... Why... Of all those that could possibly ruin us... It has to be you...?" Voided said trying to look around, a slight look of panic on his face before Bowser's personality manages to take over again.

"OH SHUT IT will ya Dragora?! Now that I figured out we're both sharing MY body here, I figure I should be the one in charge here! NOBODY commands ME around like this!" Bowser yelled out before Voided took control again.

"But you so easily let that happen when Cackletta took over your body, and then when Elder Princess Shroob used your body in one final attempt at revenge." Voided said before cleverly letting Bowser have control to where he only ends up punching himself in the gut.

"When I said can it, CAN IT! So what if those fools were better? Their games are over now! Ain't nobody hearing from them again after what I heard you and your friends did to them." Bowser scoffed at Voided as he rubbed where he punched himself, as he suddenly his control went back to Voided.

"Mark my words, Bowser, you will get your revenge soon enough... But you must be careful... Some beings from my world... Are not meant to exist anymore..." Voided said as he had another careful look around, noting nobody there until Voided picks up the tiniest of footsteps not far off. "Keep it quiet... Do not engage the enemy just yet..." Voided said as Bowser took control again then scoffed at his comment.

"BAH! Do I look like I need to hide at all?!" Bowser yelled before he suddenly felt shaking as a nearby cliffside came crashing down and burrying him in a ton of snow.

"Did you hear something?" Humbite asked as he, Toad, and the other two came across where Bowser was suddenly burried in snow.

"Some kind of scream. In an avalanche zone of all places." Colos said she has a look around, as the others just shrugged and moved on to where they had to be, but at first glance saw nothing in sight other than freezing cold water, snow, and tons of ice.

"There's nothing here...?" Humbite said as he looked around.

"Actually, there is." Colos said as she pulled a hidden switch which opened up a metal door from underneath them, sending the four of them tumbling down stairs down into a murky, wet, and soggy tunnel of some kind. "The tunnel hasn't been cleaned in a way, and the entrance still needs worked on..." Colos said as she lead the group to what appeared to be a bubble dome underneath the icebergs and populated by Bloopers of various colors, but one that typically was obvious was a sparkling rainbow colored, and very massive, Blooper that was demonstrating almost chameleon-like abilities to change colors, even to being completely invisible at times.

"Who's that?" Toad said as he looked at the rather peaceful Blooper.

"Oh, him? That's my dad... He, er, doesn't like me going out of the city so it's hard for me to get anywhere, and ironically when I did, I got frozen in ice." Colos explained as they moved closer to him, with the massive Blooper noticing them rather quickly, then changing back to his normal color of a dark chocolate brown.

"Colos! You know I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you right?! Where the heck have you been?!" Her father said as he both literally turned red and went from a calm to angered attitude.

"I was just outside for a while and-" Colos tried to explain as she was interrupted by her father, who before he could say anything glanced down at Toad, Jho, and Humbite.

"Oh? Who are these three?" He asked, reverting to his normal brown coloration, and looking down at them.

"These are the ones who saved me from being frozen in ice." Colos explained.

"So... What's a Toad doing all this far south anyways? Don't they normally only live in the Mushroom Kingdom?" He asked again confused, then pointing his attention to Jho. "I know Clubbas aren't from around here either, except if you wanna take a week traveling to the deserts up north, or spending even much longer time finding the hidden jungle Piranha Plants are from. Hmmm. Odd mix and match of heroes here." He said rather puzzled.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that..." Jho said as they all laughed a bit for a moment before Colos's father got a bit more serious.

"So... If this is the case, you're the hero meant to slay the Ice Demon that lives in the surface? That terrible beast eats Bloopers, so that's why we built this underwater city recently, and why we have a different life style than we had before." He said as he looked around.

"Could you by any chance describe this beast mate?" Jho asked. He probably already had a clue as to what it was, but wanted to confirm it for himself before jumping to guesses.

"Well, it had six legs, each ending in a bladed toe. It's legs were flexible, capable of moving around to stab someone large enough with them. It's body is armored like an exo-skeleton, and the overall beast appeared to resemble a spider but it's head and arms looked like dinosaurs with how it looked." He described as he look at Toad.

"Terranadrosus." Toad muttered a bit as he easily recognized the description.

"So... You know of that beast?" He asked as Toad nodded.

"I ended up cutting off three of it's legs and it fell down into a ravine. If the thing is still alive, it's probably somewhere around here somehow. I doubt as tough as that thing look a simple drop down a gorge is enough to kill it. I've seen some enemies take falls pretty easily in my life before, so I should know." Toad explained. Indeed Mario himself has been able to survive great drops by using his Ground Pound if he could, and that was one of the reason he's called the Jump and Hammer Kings alongside Luigi. If only those two were here to help out Toad on his quest, but they probably had more important business to handle at the moment.

"Believe me... If you've seen even lesser monsters survive falls like that, than I can assure you a mere drop from a cliff isn't enough to kill the beast. I wouldn't know how to kill something like that honestly, but given the fact it was sighted around the surface just moments before your arrival, I believe it may be nearby." He said as he looked up at the glass dome.

"You know, that reminds me of something. Unless it's wounds easily healed, having three of it's legs chopped off would cause quite a bit of bleeding don't you think mates?" Jho seemed to think as he paced back and forth, to which everyone nodded at his question. "So, if that thing is still bleeding by any means at all, it must be leaving a trail of blood somewhere given how huge it is. No, scratch that. A trail of plasma given the extreme cold this place can get at night. Nothing with normal blood can survive outside for long without any sort of protection against the elements." Jho explained once more as he continued pacing.

"So... What should we do?" Humbite asked as an all too familiar roar was heard from above.

"HEY! YOU! THREE LEGGED FREAK! I DON'T THINK YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH HERE!" Some loud, deep voice yelled as Toad's eyes widened.

"BOWSER!" Toad yelled out as he immediately recognized the voice all to well. Suddenly almost immediately upon hearing Bowser's name everyone within hearing range went into absolute panic and went to hide. Colos, her father, and Humbite were shaking uneasily as they heard a massive fight going on at the surface.

* * *

"YES YOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Bowser yelled at the wounded Terranadrosus, which as Jho predicted, was still bleeding from where it's legs got sliced off. However, despite the handicap, it still chose to charge Bowser head on, only to be interrupted by Bowser's oddly powerful fire breath, which melted some of the ice where Terranadrosus was standing and sends it plummeting down into a cavern below the ice, as soon the ice where Bowser was standing was also melting rather fast.

"Bowser... You are SUCH an idiot..." Voided's voice said from Bowser's mind as the two also fell down into the cavern. Bowser was able to get up quickly because of Voided aiding him back up. "Now come on, get up so we can get out of here. The alarms in this place will be set off once-" Voided was trying to explain as Terranadrosus slowly stood up, and once it's slammed it's bladed legs into the ground out of rage, several alarms went off in the cavern as it was revealed to be part of the Blooper's many tunnels into the city.

"ENTRY BREACH AT SECTOR 64! TERRANADROSUS DETECTED IN THE 2ND ENTRY TUNNEL! EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN INITIATED!" Several automated alarms went off as several the glass dome was covered in a thick layer of reinforced armor and many armored doors shut and lock near the many entrances into the city.

"BOWSER YOU IDIOT!" Voided yelled only to get punched in the face by Bowser, which means he's also punching himself in the face as well due to sharing the same body at the moment.

"Ow! Just watch what you're trying to do next time and MAYBE this can be avoided!" Bowser yelled as Voided took over again.

"Whatever, I'm getting us out of here. End of story." Voided said as shadowy wings appeared from Bowser's shell and flew them out of the place at a fast speed. Meanwhile, Terranadrosus, still in the tunnel system, was soon greeted by the many guards gathering to encounter the threat. Terranadrosus, however, merely mowed them down as she sliced through a three feet thick wall and escaped from the tunnels long before the guards that survived her charge could see where she went.

"TERRANADROSUS LEFT THE TUNNEL SYSTEM AND OUT OF RADAR RANGE. THREAT LEVEL DECREASED BACK TO ZERO. UNLOCK PROCEDURE INITIATED." The automated systems said as the locks on everything was undone after a double check that Terranadrosus had indeed fled the area. In it's escape, however, it left behind a trail of blood that would lead to wherever it may have went.

"Is it safe now?" Humbite said as he moved his head out of his warp pipe.

"Seems like it mate." Jho said as he looked around. "Now exactly which tunnel was it that Terranadrosus was in a moment ago?" Jho asked Colos's father as he led the way to the tunnel where a massive hole in the ground was, and a fresh trail of plasma still present. "Just as I thought, it's leaving an obvious trail for us to follow it seems." Jho said as he looked around.

"We'd better be going if we're going to catch up with it." Toad said as he looked towards the tunnel. Colos let out a soft sigh noting how brave and calm Toad was during everyone's panic, but Jho dragged Colos aside for a moment.

"Excuse us for a moment." Humbite said as he followed Jho and Colos.

"What's wrong? Is crushing on him a bad idea?" Colos said only to suddenly keep quiet as Jho gave her a rather not amused look.

"Yes, yes it is. He's engaged, and he's been very emotional that his fiance is captured by the very enemy we, the chosen heroes, are meant to destroy according to ancient legends mate." Jho explained as Colos sighed a bit.

"I should've known he was taken already. Why do I never seem to notice those details?" Colos said as Humbite just facepalmed.

"Maybe it's because of how much an airhead you are..." Humbite said as he shook his head and Jho quietly backed away as Colos angrily floated up to him and gave him a good slap in the face. "Hey?!"

"I'M NOT AN AIRHEAD! Ok, maybe I am, but still, I'M NOT ONE TO BE LIKE THAT." Colos angrily yelled at Humbite and both got into a rather unusual argument that awkwardly ended with Humbite commenting about how beautiful Colos's eyes were, causing the both of them to look away and be completely silent, not uttering a single peep as Jho blankly stared at them tempted to hit on the head with a hammer.

"Right then... Shall we head back to Toad?" Jho asked as they both nodded, but once they walked back to the tunnel that Terranadrosus created, they didn't see Toad anywhere.

"Toad?! Where'd ya go man?!" Humbite yelled looking around for him.

"I swear if he went on ahead by himself AGAIN who knows what kind of danger he's getting himself into!" Jho said as he noted Toad's footprints in the plasma left behind by Terranadrosus.

"Yeah, especially with that bully Bowser lurking around here somewhere!" Colos said as the three looked at each other for a moment and went ahead into the tunnel to rush after Toad.

* * *

Toad was walking by himself trying to find any sort of clue as to where Terranadrosus went, as the tunnel surprising split into an another tunnel at some point.

"What the heck? Why does the trail split into different paths? That makes no sense!" Toad said as he heard two goofy voices mumbling a bit in Ape shaped doors in the ground on one tunnel.

"Do ya think dat beast is gone brother?" One voice asked.

"I don't know. Sounds like somethin is up there but I can't tell what." The other said as he lifted the door open and saw Toad in the tunnel, both staring at each other blankly, with the Ape's brother lifting his head out of the hole and look as well. The Apes ended up screaming at the sight of Toad and quickly fled leaving behind a typical cartoon dust cloud.

"...Were those the same giant apes from before?" Toad thought to himself as he heard a familiar roar from the tunnel the apes went into, then deciding to rush on after them. "Hey! Wait up! It's dangerous going that way!" Toad yelled out to try and get them to stop running away. Jho, Humbite, and Colos soon found there way to the same intersection that Toad was in earlier, but due to confusion from the entire group they had no idea what to do.

"Ok, this is simple. One of us goes with Colos to the left and one of us goes right." Jho suggested as Humbite looked at Colos and went along with her.

"Uh oh... I seemed to have forgot I shouldn't have followed you guys here... My dad is probably worried sick about me agai-" Colos was saying before a rockslide caused a cave in that separated both her and Humbite from Jho.

"Tunnels must be unstable given how fast they were dug out..." Jho said as he looked at the collapsed tunnel. "HUMBITE! COLOS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Jho yelled out to see if they were ok.

"YEAH! WE'RE FINE! WE'LL HAVE TO FIND ANOTHER WAY AROUND THIS THING THOUGH!" Humbite yelled back, and Jho let out a sigh of relief.

"I DON'T THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA MATE! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'S IN THESE TUNNELS AND-" Suddenly Jho was jumped at by some insectoid creature, a beetle shaped insect of some kind that aggressively jumped at Jho, only for Jho to pick up a rock and crush the insect into the wall, exploding into icy particles that completely confused Jho.

"Well... That's... Odd..." Jho said as he ended up having no choice to but to follow the tunnel that he suggested as he knew leaving Toad alone was bad, but leaving Humbite and Colos alone was probably worse, but either way Toad was mostly likely so farther ahead he had no clue what could possibly be any worse... Until when he left the area the insect was in, the icy particles gathered together and reformed into the insect it originally was, as it looked around angrily.

* * *

Colos's father was not impressed. He had let his own daughter sneak by him AGAIN and this time in a more dangerous situation than before.

"What am I going to do with that girl..." He pondered only to be patted on his "shoulder" by another Blooper.

"There there, she'll be alright. After all, she isn't alone or anything you know. She's got that Piranha Plant, Clubba, and Toad with her after all." She said to reassure Colos's father, to which he sighed.

"Yeah... But still... Are those three enough to protect her at all... I mean, she isn't one to be consistant about anything at all... It's her mental issues really, that's why I'm so protective... She could possibly get them into more danger with how she can forget about something and hardly even remember it." He explained.

"Short term memory lose I see..."

"Well, not exactly, but close to the point" He explained as he heard a thud near the tunnels above, as an explosion occured where something floated down into the room.

"Ah, what a lovely day to be exploding things now isn't it?" Fawful said as he floated into the city. "Now... Where is this box of magic I hear so much about?" He asked himself as he floated over to a maximum security vault underneath a statue, then destroying said statue with his helmet cannon and destroying the vault as well. "Ah, here we are." He said as he came across a box that said "Grandis's Fun Box" on it. Why it had such a name or why it belonged to Grandis remained unknown, but when Fawful opened it up his helmet got munched in half by something from the box and then suddenly gets kicked into a magic portal that appeared behind him.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHE!" The strange being said as he broke free of the box and went off running to escape, leaving a trail of smoke and flames in his path in a rather cartoonish fashion. Bowser/Voided watched from outside as something escaped from the tunnels.

"What was that?" Bowser asked as Voided took over.

"Something... I wish was more well hidden than it already was..."


	19. Chapter 18: Small Package

**So we start up exactly where Chapter 17 ended. The group is separated due to a cave-in caused by Terranadrosus, with Humbite and Colos stuck together and Jho heading to find where Toad went. Toad, who went ahead by himself to find Terranadrosus, doesn't know the kind of trouble he's getting into at all that lies ahead... Meanwhile, a pesky fool from a land of fools, or, box of fools is more like it, is now roaming free around the world seeking what it searches for. What it is looking for, nobody knows...**

**Also, not too far into the chapter is a reference to some movie, almost the exact same quote, but I don't know where it's from since I found it on a GMod video that had the audio. This chapter is also one of the shortest in terms of word count it seems, because I simply wanted to get back on track with updating again, so I apologize if this chapter didn't have much to it as the previous ones did.**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 18**:

"So answer me again, just what was that thing?!" Bowser demanded as Voided took back over.

"Well... It's a long story, I'll put it that way..." Voided said as something bit down on their tail and he looked around to see the very chaotic being they were speaking of. Just before Bowser could take over and attack-

"Maple Syrup." The being spoke as he held onto a piece of the Trinity Scarf; The Trinity Fang. Bowser/Voided were dumbfounded by the being's random speech.

"Did I say Maple Syrup?  
Yes.  
IGNORE THAT!  
Then why'd you say it?  
Well maybe because I had waffles today!  
What flavor were they?  
Buttermilk.  
That's my favorite to.  
That's because we're the same person!  
We are? Oh, WE ARE!  
SEE! I told you so!" The odd being kept talking to himself constantly then summoning up a gigantic Bomb-Omb as it explodes and sends Bowser/Voided flying off into the horizon. The being just snickered a bit as he ran off yet again.

* * *

Toad was rushing in the direction the two apes had went, hearing more louder Terranadrosus roars as he ran on ahead.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" He heard a voice yell, but it wasn't the ape's voice, but rather Jho's voice as he fell through the roof of the cave.

"Jho? How did you-" Toad tried asking before Jho covered Toad's mouth telling him to be quiet. Following Jho out of the hole on the cieling was the insect that attacked Jho earlier, it looking around for a moment, glancing over at Toad and Jho twice, but not seeing them apparently as it digs into the ground and moves off.

"What was that?" Toad whispered as Jho had a look at the cieling.

"I don't know mate. Nor do I know how I ended up in a tunnel above this one. I must've followed a third path after Humbite and Colos got stuck in a cave-in in the other tunnel that was there." Jho explained as Toad looked shocked.

"YOU LEFT HUMBITE AND COLOS BY THEMSELVES?! In this crazy place?!" Toad seemed worried as to what could happen to them.

"Better than leaving you alone when the two of them at least have each other watching their backs. You know it's always dangerous going into these sort of situations by yourself mate!" Jho tried to explain calmly as Toad sighed.

"I guess you're right... But what if that insect finds Humbite and Colos?" Toad asked as another roar was heard and the tunnel behind them collapsed, separating them further from the rest of the group.

"Like we have much a choice now it seems mate." Jho said scratching his head looking at the cave-in. "Right now we better hope the tunnels interconnect at some point and end up leading us all to Terranadrosus." Jho said as he and Toad walked further ahead.

* * *

Humbite and Colos were moving deeper into the tunnels, both of them staying close to each other.

"First time I was actually separated from those two for a while. I've grown so used to being around them it makes me forget how I managed to live by myself before I met them." Humbite said as he tried to lighten up the mood, though Colos looked rather depressed even then, which Humbite noticed. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Colos said with a sigh.

"It's best we at least try and talk about something while we're lost from the others you know. Always lightens the mood at times." Humbite said as they kept moving forward.

"Well... It wasn't easy in my life being how I was before I met you three... I'm always called a dunce by my classmates, I'm always without friends prior to you three, and I never saw myself as important at all... Heck, one time I could hardly even voice my own opinion, and I still think I can't at all..." Colos said with a sad sigh.

"I've probably had it worse. I was also like that, except instead of being ignored I was getting chased out of home believed I was a curse to my family and friends. That was, until I was told about the Legend of 7 Heroes by Toad and Jho." Humbite explained.

"So, how does a Clubba end up with the name Jho anyways? It sounds... Odd, don't you think?" Colos asked.

"Or the fact a Toad being called Toad is even more confusing, especially given how he USED to look exactly like any other Toad you'd see with the generic outfit he used to wear until he was given that new one somehow. I can't remember how he got it though." Humbite said referring to the new outfit Toad had recieved when they were at Humbite's village before.

"Though as to Jho getting his name, I think I might know an answer. Ever heard of Dinosaur Land?" Humbite asked to which Colos shook her head. "Well, I'm not sure if the place actually exists, though Toad being all this way South makes me think otherwise now, but there was once a monstrous Dinosaur named Jhorassic, which basically what many have described as a Koopa meets Yoshi meets Chain Chomp, with a tiny bit of Dino Piranha Plant to it." Humbite explained.

"So, how does Jho get his name from a Dinosaur that lives farther away from where the Clubbas live?" Colos asked.

"I heard about Clubba culture regarding the leaders, it's rather odd with how it works honestly. Apparently whenever the leader slays a powerful monster, in Jho's case Jhorassic, they tend to name their heirs after said monster as to honor it's spirit. Or, something like that apparently..." Humbite said scratching his head.

"You seem to know a whole lot about him, how long have you two known each other?" Colos asked.

"Not that long actually, but mostly I'm just taking my own guesses on how he got his name based on facts I've heard from others. Don't mean to lie, but that's what I tend to do when I get asked these sorts of questions." Humbite admited, though Colos wasn't mad at all even if he could be wrong about what he was explaining.

"Well, I feel a whole lot better having talked a bit with you now." Colos said as she looked around, only for Humbite to stop for a moment motioning for her to stop.

"Ssshhhhhhh." He whispered as an insect burrowed from the cieling, realizing where it burrowed and fell to the floor. The insect had a look around, also not noticing Humbite or Colos like it didn't notice Toad or Jho at all, and simply moved off by burrowing into the ground again.

"Terramite..." Colos whispered as Humbite looked at her.

"A what?" He asked.

"It's basically what Terranadrosus looks like when it's much younger. Or so I've been told that." Colos said as the floor above them collapsed slightly, though not enough to cause another cave-in, as Toad and Jho fell through the floor where the Teramite had dug through.

"Toad! Jho!" Humbite said happy to see them.

"You guys! You won't believe what just happened a moment ago!" Jho said but then he got serious. "Would you like the bad news or the worst news first though mates?" Jho asked as Humbite and Colos blinked.

"Er, bad news?" Colos asked.

"Well, basically we found a fourth tunnel, and it lead us to this tunnel here since the floors must be weak from the insects and also Terranadrosus tunneling about." Jho explained.

"And what's the worse news?" Humbite asked.

"Some thief took the Trinity Ingrediants we need for this entire journey. He moved pretty fast, but we don't know where he is now and-" Toad said as he saw the thief in question trying to sneak away from the tunnel ahead, and Toad turned to notice him. "HEY!" Toad yelled as the four of them gave chase to the thief. Eventually their running lead to a dead end where the thief was cornered in by the four as a cave-in occured behind the five of them.

"OK NOW THIS IS FAIR HERE! FIRST I DEAL WITH THE MARIO BROS YEARS AGO, AND NOW I DEAL WITH A TOAD AND HIS RAGTAG GROUP OF FRIENDS HERE! HOW WONDERFUL IS THIS HERE?! I THINK YOU FOUR SHOULD KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GET YOUR STUFF STOLEN BY OLE POPPLE HERE!" An extremely angry Popple yelled as the floor beneath them started to crack as the five of them all fell into a giant hole screaming as Toad tackled Popple in middair fighting him over the Trinity Ingrediants he stole.

"GIVE US BACK WHAT YOU STOLE!" Toad yelled at him.

"NO! IT'S MINE NOW!" Popple tried to argue as he got punched into a wall, getting stuck in it as he dropped the bag of Trinity Ingrediants as Toad reclaimed it.

"Well, that was easy." Jho said as Humbite and Colos were still screaming.

"EASY? WE'RE FALLING INTO A BOTTOMLESS PIT HERE!" Colos yelled in panic.

"CALM DOWN YOU TWO! I don't know what's at the bottom of this hole here, but we'll find out soon as I think we're about to land here and-" Instead of hitting the ground hard, the four of them fell onto a much softer, wool-like fluff as they all blinked, until they realized they landed on two sleeping, giant apes that went running earlier, also the same two apes they encountered in the tundra much earlier in their journey...


	20. Chapter 19: Finish the Fight

**It's been a long delay, but here we have our newest chapter at long last. I hate to be one to make people wait, but I just didn't have the time as I thought I would have had. I apologize for the long wait since the last update, but I assure you the wait for the next update won't be as long. We continue where the last chapter left off in terms of Toad's group, but meanwhile Central becomes annoyed with the presence of the many Dragoras in this universe and demands Galaxia to round them all up and leave before he decides to destroy everything...**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 19:**

At the Dragora hideout, nobody was impressed. Something went wrong, but they didn't know what. Yami was furious, Dark was screaming like heck, and Galaxia was silent about the situation as ever until-

"SILENCE! I shall not have those younger than me be the ones to make the orders around here while I'm around! You've dragged me out of hiding again to address this "issue" you have, but now you seem to be just wasting my time!" Galaxia fumed as Yami just shook his head.

"Believe me old Galaxia, we don't even know how Zerosus ended up in this dimension, but I assure you, we shall eliminate it…" Yami said as Central's booming voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Zerosus, you say? I think you're referring to the odd world of dreams where all universes are connected it seems. Out of us there are five, but that incident in the dream world has shown us three others…" Central spoke out to them as Dark growled a bit.

"Central, how could three Dragoras escape our notice almost entirely like that?! They can't possibly do such a thing so easily! No! If they are even Dragoras at all we would've noticed them long ago! Yesss!" Dark yelled in rage that had the Black Dragorias surrounding the three of them roaring as well, only to be shut up Yami roaring back at them.

"Listen! When I was only a mere Proto-Dragoria you hardly even knew I existed until I killed the late Gaius myself! Think you IDIOTS! We never met this universe's Dragora yet! We don't know if it exists already! The fact our plan is getting nowhere is just showing us what we're doing wrong here!" Yami said in a fit of rage as Galaxia telepathically grabbed both Dragoras and slammed them into the ground, giving a calm sigh before finally speaking.

"Central… Out of all of us, you're the only one who can detect the Proto-Dragoras at all…. Yami's plan of creating this universe's Dragora has failed? Does the Proto-Dragora already exist? Is keeping Toadette captive because of the former entirely useless now?" Galaxia asked in a calm tone as Central took a moment to think about what he has been asked.

"Yes, Yes, and Yes. The Proto-Dragora exists, but I cannot give away what it'll end up becoming. Yes, Yami is a complete idiot, so we have no need for Toadette anymore. As for all of this, I'm giving you my own personal warning." Central said before in the distance of space a bright, magenta beam of energy rises up and vaporizes an entirely galaxy further away. "YOU HAVE A WEEK TO FIND THE THREE INTRUDERS UNTIL I EXPEL ALL OF YOU OUT OF THIS UNIVERSE FORCEFULLY!" Central stated in a fit of rage as that beam that was fired came from him, and not even Galaxia objected to the order as all three of them disappeared to find Voided, and also the other three Dragoras that now no longer belonged in this universe…

* * *

Rosalina was frightened that Central did what it chose to do. She wasn't pleased, but yet she saw reasons as to why Central was so angry. "Dragora, you've realized you've destroyed innocent lives with what you did, right?" Rosalina asked out to him as Central appeared before her own space station.

"Rosalina, you realize they are the ones meddling in this whole ordeal. After all this time, I thought they were merely assisting the Dragora already here, or will soon come to be. Whether this newcomer is already here or not is what I can't tell, but I can assure you, I will teach them a lesson for trying to dupe me from the beginning…." Central said with a bit of a growl.

"So… Tell me…. Will the Mushroom Kingdom be restored?" Rosalina asked as she presented Central with the Seven Letters, the very artifacts that summon Central for the point of granting any wish.

"You… Found the Seven Letters this fast?" Central said as he was rather surprised, before thinking about it and laughing. "Well then, someone clearly shows some guts for going up against the big three like this, but rest assured, once those three and the others are gone peace will be restored… However, I have no control over the actions of the native Dragora… Whatever it decides to do… It'll do as it pleases unless it is destroyed... Yami was a fool! He honestly thought the ancient Legend of the seven warriors referred to one of them, when in reality, it referred to a Dragora that may or may not exist yet!" Central laughed a bit as the Seven Letters floated away from Rosalina as Central looked around.

"The Seven Letters are just as dangerous as the Trinity Scarf… So believe me when I say this… These are better off with getting rid of Zerosus rather than using them on a wish I'll already be handling myself…" Central said as he tried to track Zerosus's location.

"So… Would getting rid of Zerosus be enough for my wish?" Rosalina asked as Central looked down at her and nodded before disappearing.

* * *

Toad, Jho, Humbite, and Colos quietly tried to move off of the two ape's backs after they had landed on them from the fall. Meanwhile, Popple finally fell down to the ground next to them.

"WELL NOW! TRYING TO GET RID OF ME SO EASILY EH!?" Popple yelled only for one of the apes to wake up with a yawn, slowly blinking before noticing the five of them.

"Uh, brother… We have some fools falling on us!" The one said as the other, who had large feet, slowly woke up.

"Well, we got to do somethin about it. We can't leave dem here with Yggdra cavern not that far away." The one said as he slowly scratched his head while the other, with the larger hands of the two, picked up Popple while looking a bit angry.

"Hey! Ain't you the one who stole our Shiny Thing?" The one said as Popple freaked out before being shaked around, before finally dropping a sword of some kind. "Ah, dere it is!" He said as he threw Popple aside causing the bean to crash into a wall, which in turn collapses to reveal the place each of them dreaded; Yggdra Cavern.

"Well, looks like Yggdra Cavern is where our next stop is…." Humbite said sort of afraid now, but ends up sneezing a bit of fire onto Jho's face, Jho rinsing off the burns with a splash of water from his staff not looking all too amused.

"Well, we had to head here anyways mate. One of the Trinity Items is guarded by Terranadrosus." Jho said as an all too familiar roar echoed through the cavern.

"Hold still will you Terranadrosus!? This is only a quick fix yet you're not even standing still!" A voice said as Toad recognized it as Dragora's voice.

"DRAGORA!" Toad said as he rushed ahead only to be stopped by the one ape.

"I don't think dat's a good idea to head out dere like dat!" The one said all afraid as the larger one looked ahead to check if it was clear.

"If we all head forward together than that'll keep us safe… Though keep close… Yggdra Cavern is cold as heck, that's what everyone says." The white colored ape said as he led the way forward towards where Terranadrosus was standing as Dragora the Yami was standing before it, Terranadrosus not looking all too happy about Yami's presence here.

"Now then, Terranadrosus, I'm simply trying to heal those wounds! I just need the information on the whereabouts of another Dragora that's been hiding from the five of us other Dragoras! Three of them to be exact!" Yami said in a big of rage but Terranadrosus simply roared at him.

"Look, great Spider Goddess, you may think you're tough, but at this rate all I see is your death if you don't help me out here! If we don't find the three rogues within a week Central will vaporize all of us!" Yami yelled as Toad and the group looked at each other.

"Central? Isn't that the good Dragora that was in that oddball dream world?" Humbite whispered.

"Yeah, Central isn't one to just threaten others so this must be something big that's happening." Jho whispered as Yami continued trying to argue with the stubborn Terranadrosus.

"Terranadrosus, you obviously want nothing but carnage so that your own race will thrive, but you cannot withstand a blast from Central. Not even an entire Galaxy can! An entire Galaxy now wiped out because of Central's orders! Don't you have any reason for wanting us Dragoras out of the picture?!" Yami yelled as Terranadrosus stood there for a moment, but then turned her attention to a large rock that Toad and the group hide behind, stomping up to it and vaporizing it to reveal a frightened group of heroes.

"So… Toad actually followed you all the way here… HA! So this is the legendary warrior meant to stop the Dragoras in this universe?! Nice to finally meet him face to face!" Yami mocked as Terranadrosus stayed where she was as Toad got a bit angry at Yami's remarks.

"DRAGORA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO TOADETTE?!" Toad yelled as he tried lashing out at Yami only to be held back by Humbite and Jho.

"Easy man! This is Dragora and we don't even have the Trinity Scarf yet to face him!" Humbite said as he tried to hold Toad back as Yami just laughed.

"Oh, her? I think she's doing just fine… Knowing she'll more likely die is all I need to know you'll suffer for it!" Yami cackled, the partially cracked gemstone on his chest shining a bright magenta as Toad finally snaps and transforms into his Paladin armor, leaping up and smashing Yami's gemstone as if it were glass, taking the great Dragora by sheer surprise as he never expected to have his Ultima Gem shattered so easily.

"You…. You just….. How did you….." Yami said before his expression turned to slight fear as he was slugged in the face by Toad, as Jho looked around and noticed the Sword from a moment ago that Popple dropped. Walking up to it while Toad fought Yami, he noticed the sword was made out of similar materials as what the Trinity Scarf was made of, but not as powerful as the latter.

"Toad! Catch!" Jho yelled as he picked up the sword and threw it at him, Toad grabbing it as he grabs onto the struggling Dragora the Yami's chest.

"Say goodnight, Dragora!" Toad said as he impaled where the Ultima Gem used to be causing Yami to roar out in pain, the room turning dark as he explodes into a void of darkness, with all the energy left behind quickly forming into a ball and fleeing the area.

"Well, is that the end of Dragora?" Colos asked as the sphere of energy came back and splashed into Terranadrosus's head, the great spider letting out a roar than a laugh that sounded just like Yami, slowly looking at the two apes and blasting them into the wall so that the possessed Terranadrosus would have no further interruption as it personally deals with Toad's group.

"Is that the end, eh?! Is that all you can say when you should rightfully know there is no way to kill a Dragora so easily! That may be the Trinity Sword, but you cannot get rid of me without the Trinity Scarf even then! Yesssss…" Yami laughed as he mocked his relative Dragora the Dark at the same time and soon lashed out at the group with the remaining three legs that this Terranadrosus still has, the group moving to dodge as Yami steers the body around to face the group, Toad's Paladin transformation ending as Yami just laughed. "Well then, without your Paladin mode you have even less of a chance to kill me now!" Yami boasted as Toad lept at him and slashed at it's head with the Trinity Sword, throwing it off guard as Yami was then pelted by Colos tackling hard into it, while Jho charged up a large spell.

"Well, this can't possibly work unless we figure out the thing's weakness mate! Dragora may be controlling Terranadrosus, but we need to kill Terranadrosus so that we can wipe out Dragora! But how?!" Jho said as Humbite sneezed again, turning Jho's spell into a stream of fire that blasts at Terranadrosus as both her's and Yami's voices roar out in pain from the flames.

"Genius! How GENIUS! So, you may have figured out that Terranadrosus isn't as invincible as she appears, but that isn't stopping my wrath here! No! My wrath here has only just begun!" Yami yelled with an evil laugh as Jho and Humbite used the same combo to burn Terranadrosus in flames again, Terranadrosus proving to be resilient even to it's own weakness.

"Just can it Dragora, you're not going to beat us!" Toad yelled as he slashed at Terranadrosus's leg, causing it to topple over since the leg he cut off left only one side of it's body with the remaining two legs. Terranadrosus roared as she let out a blast of ice that missed the group but caused a wall to shatter as slowly the cavern started to collapse.

"Well now, looks like you're running out of time here, Toad! If you want the Trinity Item so badly, you'll have to kill me to get it! But try not to waste your time here! Both Toadette and your own lives are at stake here, or soon will be! Yesssssss…" Yami said as Dragora the Dark watched the entire fight from the surface with Galaxia next to him.

"What are we doing here, Galaxia?! As much as I want to kill that bastard for stealing my lines, we need to find those three rogues within a week before Central destroys the place!" Dark yelled as Galaxia remained calm.

"Central will not dare destroy this planet, not matter how long we take. What we are here for is to see how insane Yami will go from how humiliating his defeat shall be. The amount of things that idiot has suffered through this whole time is…. Enjoyable." Galaxia said as Yami roared at Toad and the group, Jho and Humbite working again to blast Terranadrosus in flames as Yami roars at Toad cutting off another leg in the process.

"You'll pay for this puny mortals!" Yami yelled as his vision was suddenly clouded by ink due to Colos's attack, as suddenly Colos was knocked aside by Yami/Terranadrosus. Seeing Colos knocked out just put Humbite into a fit of rage at that moment, as suddenly he powered up a massive ball of flames in his mouth.

"YOU DARE HARM THE ONE I GREW ATTACHED TO IN THIS ENTIRE ORDEAL, WHICH IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT?! YOU MUST DIE!" Humbite said Jho also charged up a fire spell while Yami stared in absolute horror at the attack Humbite suddenly had the ability to charge.

"Dragadro…." Yami said as instead of seeing Humbite he saw an image of a powerful Red Dragon that suddenly floods Terranadrosus in blast of flames that completely melts away the armor around her head, exposing a weak spot in the head as the whole body looked like it was cracking apart. Soon Humbite passed out from the intensity of the attack as Toad jumped in with his sword.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE SUFFERING YOU'VE CAUSED DRAGORA!" Toad yelled as he stabbed into Terranadrosus's head, ultimately killing both Yami and Terranadrosus as the body gets ready to self-destruct in typical Terranadrosus fashion. Soon the two apes got back to consciousness again as they saw what happened, the one with the larger hands grabbing Humbite and Colos while the other grabbed Toad and Jho as the place was nearing ready to blow.

"This place ain't staying up for long! Let's ditch this place!" The brown ape said as both of the apes jumped up and seemingly drilled through the ceiling back up to the surface as Yggdra Cavern and Dragora the Yami soon are no more. Before the group returned to the surface Galaxia and Dark soon vanished so that they were not spotted.

"Phew… Dat was close…" The one ape said as he set the group down and both he and his brother looked around. Toad looked a bit confused though.

"Aren't you those two apes we've seen before when we first saw Terranadrosus?" Toad asked as the white ape looked at him.

"Oh yeah! I remember seein a Toad days ago! It must've been you eh?" He said as he looked at them and let out a jolly laugh. "Well then, name's Sas Kong, over der is me brother Squatch Kong." Sas said referring to his big footed, brown colored brother. Toad looked at them for a moment before thinking of something.

"Say, you're one of the Kongs. By any chance do either of you two happen to know Donkey Kong?" Toad asked as both of them looked at each other.

"You mean King Gorilla? Yeah, we know him. He's Legendary where he's from!" Squatch said. "I take it your lost and trying to find yer way back to the Mushroom Kingdom?" He asked as he knew people who often asked for DK often were lost.

"So, you need a way to DK Isles I take it?" Sas asked as he looked at them. Soon Colos's father showed up by them as he had a look at them, Humbite and Colos both waking up from having been passed out.

"So… This means my daughter has to leave?" He said rather sad, yet not sounding very angry. "I know this is all for a prophecy… I've heard of it just like everyone else has, it's just…. She's my daughter… How can I go without knowing if she's safe or not?" He said as Toad looked up at him.

"Don't worry, we'll all be able to look out for each other. You've got nothing to worry about." Toad said as he heard the ground nearby grumbling as Popple comes crawling out of the ground gasping for air.

"YOU TWERPS THINK YOU CAN MOCK ME BY BURYING ME SO EASILY HUH?! WELL-" Suddenly Popple choked on something as he tried to get something out of his throat as Jho walked up to him rather annoyed.

"I've got this." Jho said as he punched Popple's back forcing Popple to spit up the Trinity Claw, as Popple passes out and gets tossed aside by Jho. "Hate it when thieves try to take what we're looking for at the last second." Jho said as he put the Trinity Claw away with the other Trinity Items and everyone had a laugh for a moment, as an odd, high pitched laughter was heard as something rushed up to them; The same creature that gave Bowser and Voided so many troubles.

"I, Chronicle King, shall be the KING here!" He said out of nowhere as suddenly he disappeared before the group could attack. Toad just blankly stared a bit.

"Who was that?" Toad asked as Colos's father sighed.

"That, is Chronicle King. He was an ancient demon sealed away in a chest 1,000 years ago sometime when the prophecy of the Black Dragon was made. Chronicle King has the ability to interfere with reality, and is very dangerous. Whatever you do, avoid him at all costs." Colos's father said as the sun started to set. "By the way, if you're heading to DK Isles you'd better get a move on. We'll lend a boat, just be sure to get there safely before it gets too cold." Colos's father said as he had a boat appear in the water, Colos and Humbite hopping aboard as did Toad. Jho looked around for a moment though, since he felt something was off, though it wasn't the apes or any of them.

'Strange… I have an odd feeling that something bad is going to happen at DK Isles….' Jho thought to himself as he hopped into the boat as soon the group of four left off towards the famous island chain while Colos waved goodbye to her father as they left.

* * *

Yami's spirit soon was raging as heck as he was back at the hideout. He wanted to kill Toadette right away so badly but the lack of a physical form meant he couldn't.

"BLASTED FOOLS! THEY'LL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ME!" Yami yelled as he looked towards the cage where Toadette was held, but was shocked to see that she wasn't there. "What the…." Yami said as Galaxia's laugh was heard as he soon appeared.

"Foolish Yami, we stranded Toadette moments ago before you returned here. We had no other choice anyways, as we don't want Central's wrath upon us anyways!" Galaxia said as Dark soon appeared as well.

"Don't worry though, Yami, I'm sure you'll get revenge…. Perhaps never is more like it… Yessss…." Dark said with a laugh as Yami groaned.

* * *

"Alright men! You know what to do! When Toad gets here we'll blow him clean out of the water with the new cannons we've got on this ship!" K. Rool yelled to his Kremlin crew as one of them tried to protest.

"But, uh, boss… How do we know if Toad will show up here?" Krusha asked as K. Rool just grinned as he revealed a tied up and gagged Toadette…


	21. Chapter 20: Return of an old Threat

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MYSELF. Sadly I tend to get nothing much on my birthday, but what I WILL do is give you all this here MUCH NEEDED updated to Blackest Knight. I'm also working on an update to Spirit of Ice at this very moment as well.**

**Thankfully none of you really complained about the lack of updates as fast as I used to be able to, but just blame the fact my mind is trying to focus on too many things all at once. Now then, ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 20:**

It was a little too quiet, perhaps even more so that the slumbering giant that was Dragora the Central was a little too calm at the moment. Perhaps the death of Yami's physical form was amusing to the point he's giving the three main Dragoras extra time before he forcefully removes them from this universe?

"Trinity Crystal, Trinity Shard, Trinity Claw, what next do we have on the list?" Toad asked as he waited for Jho to reply, only to unusually not get an answer back, as he turned to see Jho huddling up in his shell for some reason.

"Uh, Jho? What's wrong?" Toad asked as he never saw Jho act like this at all, before Jho peeked out of his shell and went back to merely sitting in the boat rather quietly. Something appeared to have spooked him, ever since Jho took his shift on keeping the boat moving when the others slept the night before for part of the night.

"Well…. Er….. Something unusual…. All I can say…." Jho said as he seemed to be the only one aware that something big was about to happen with a matter of days…

* * *

On D.K. Isles, Dragora the Dark was looking all over the place for something in particular, but he couldn't remember that he was supposed to be looking for another Dragora that they weren't aware of. Well, sort of.

"Hmmmm… Yami is gone for now since he can't do anything in this universe until his body regenerates, so that leaves me and the old man just doing things ourselves…" Dark mumbled a bit as he had a look around at the jungle environment, seeing just typical jungle animals ranging from Frogs, Giraffes, Parrots, and the occasional Elephant.

"Still, kind of odd how the Kongs after so many years became the only true intelligent species on this whole island, ever since those Tikis tried to take over not that long ago. I mean seriously, as much as I'm not a fan of a bunch of wooden puppets, the Kremlins weren't that interesting either. No…." Dark thought a bit before having a careful glance around as he spotted what appeared to be DK's house as he floated up to the structure to hear the snoring sounds of a typical Gorilla.

"Bah, lazy ape can sleep all he wants. I'll have less to worry about that way. Yessssss…." Dark said before glancing down at an empty cave below D.K.'s tree house, before hitting a sudden realization that several golden bananas… Correction, ALL of the golden bananas were missing, before Dark merely shrugged off the idea of anything bad happening.

"BAH! What have I got to worry about with a smelly ape and his missing food stash? Nothing! That's what! Yesssss…." Dark said before being gonged on the head with the force of a massive punch, his levitation abilities stopping as he falls to the ground unconscious and causes a massive, earthquake-like thud on the ground despite being relatively skinny and not overly large whatsoever.

Behind him was none other than the famous Donkey Kong, or simply D.K. for short, as he was rudely woken up by having to hear Dark's speeches despite Dark not being that overly loud, as D.K. looks and notices his banana hoard is missing before gasping in surprise, before checking if Dark's unconscious form has any sign of who might've stolen them again, only to find no trace at all and realize he must've just punched out some random passerby before moving off to seek out his missing banana hoard, as his fateful sidekick Diddy Kong, simply known as Diddy, followed behind after having heard the quake from Dark's crash course to dream land.

* * *

A few hours later Toad and the group arrive at the first of the few islands within the island chain.

"Well, looks like with this, we're closer to the Mushroom Kingdom." Humbite said as he glanced around at the surroundings, seeing a Yoshi Village up ahead where the group could rest after a long trip. Almost immediately they were met up with an old friend.

"Yoshi!" A squeaky voice said as a cheerful, green colored Dinosaur walked up towards the group as Toad looked happy to see an old friend after all this time.

"Well hi Yoshi! It's been a long while since we saw each other hasn't it?" Toad said as Yoshi nodded, as the latter couldn't help but notice not just the group that was with Toad, but mostly Jho's rather nervous look on his face.

"Yoshi?" He asked as Jho snapped out of it for a moment as he looked at the green Dinosaur.

"Well g'day, er, Yoshi… How we have a Toad called Toad and a Yoshi called Yoshi at this rate is just stumbling if anything mate." Jho said as he was back to being calm as the Yoshi lead the four of them back into the village.

"So, these are my friends Jho, Humbite, and Colos. Guys, this is my old friend Yoshi back from the old days of our adventures throughout the Mushroom Kingdom." Toad explained as Yoshi lead them into a sort of museum-like area in the village, on display was a Skeleton that used to be the infamous Yoob from when the Shroobs invaded, as Yoob's body has all but faded leaving only the bones behind as but fossils nowadays, while at one of the displays was what had Jho back to being terrified again.

"Er, perhaps I should explain why I've been so giddy all this time eh?" Jho said as he eyed all too well of the fossilized skull of a creature he only remembered from his childhood.

* * *

_It was approximately 20 years or so ago. It was a quiet day in Jho's village, as everybody who weren't the hunters or Jho's father were asleep. For the hunters, they were out in the middle of the desert tracking down a monstrous beast of untold size._

_"Steady, if we get too close it'll sweep us off our feet before we can react." One of the guides said as they all soon heard a roar afterwards. From the desert, Xilatealeon was fleeing from a much taller creature that burst through the sandstorm on two, powerful legs._

_"THERE IT IS!" Titan yelled as he aimed his ball and chain at the best as he strikes a blow to the creature's leg, but it didn't even knock it over as much as it did piss it off even more and drew its attention to the Clubbas._

_With a powerful charge, half of the hunting team were knocked over or killed, while Titan drew out a massive hammer, one which seemed too big for him to have hidden somewhere, and promptly smashes the creature's head, though even with how insanely big the hammer was, even being spiked on the ends, the creature was merely stunned by the attack._

_"So, this is the legendary Jhorassic. Apex predator of the Yoshi and DK Island chains." Titan said as he glanced at the imposing Theropod before him, who merely growled and hissed some kind of ancient language to Titan before being struck again by Titan's massive hammer, a Cliffside not that far as Titan decides pushing the massive beast off the cliff's edge is the only solution._

_With the help of his men, Titan gets another blow on the Dinosaurian creature, as the Cliffside crumbles beneath it as the creature tries to use its wing-like fins to try and escape its demise, but it is unable to get proper lift and falls to its demise in the deep pit below._

* * *

"Wow… Your father had all those weapons and he couldn't even damage it without pushing it off a cliff?" Humbite asked as Jho nodded.

"Sheesh, what a persistent beast that must've been." Colos said as Toad nodded in agreement as well.

"Well, all I can say is that even though I wasn't there for the hunt, I feel like the creature is so stuck in my mind that I may have been part of it somehow. Just don't know how." Jho explained as he heard a loud stomping noise outside of the museum.

"ACJMNNCPNPAKALQL!" A voice of gibberish, yet highly demonic and imposing, roared as the creature stomped into view; None other than a Jhorassic.

"YIKES! FLEE!" Some of the Yoshis yelled as they fled in panic faster than the Jhorassic could chase after them all, before it used it's fire breath to burn down several huts and buildings, as Toad, Jho, Humibte, and Colos run out of the museum to confront the dangerous beast.

"THAT is a Jhorassic?!" Toad asked as he was sure it looked different than how Jho described it.

"Yeah, though what the deal with the mechanical bits is what I don't know…" Jho said as the Jhorassic didn't notice them yet.

"Maybe it's a new species of Jhorassic?" Humbite suggested, but Jho shook his head.

"A: If it was, then we would've known about it FAR earlier mate, and B: WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE DOING NOTHING?!" Jho yelled as he pointed out the destruction the creature was causing, as Toad transformed into his Paladin armor, Humbite charging up a breath of flame, and Jho readying his magical staff.

"Well, he's got a point. As imposing as this thing is, we've got to stop its rampage!" Toad yelled as he charged right at Jhorassic and scored a direct blow on its head with the Trinity Sword, but while Toad expected not even to make a scratch on it, he did leave a wound bigger than a Jhorassic would normally be able to take.

"Huh? This is the same beast durable to even a giant war mallet?" Jho asked as he fired a blast of Ice at Jhorassic, the wing's on the Dinosaur freezing over with frost as they slump to the ground, which appears to weaken the entire creature overall, as Jhorassic roars and manages to thaw enough to make a get away.

"Damn! It got away!" Humbite said as he looked at Colos.

"Say, why weren't you part of the fight at all?" Humbite asked Colos, but Colos merely looked down.

"I, uh, only know how to heal… Not how to fight…" Colos said as Humbite sighed, Jho and Toad regrouping with the two as the latter de-transforms from Paladin.

"Well, something wasn't right about that thing…" Jho said as he wondered exactly why that Jhorassic wasn't the very beast of legends he's been told about…

* * *

Meanwhile, on the coast of the island, K. Rool lands on the beach as he looks at the same Jhorassic Toad's group fought as he grinned, while his crew carried the cage with Toadette off the boat.

"Well, how is the plan so far? Is Toad here?" K. Rool asked as the Jhorassic roared, before the Jhorassic's massive head shifted around into an arm, it's twin tails fusing into a very familiar arm, the wings forming into clothing around the whole body, as from the center appears a head of a cybernetically repaired monstrosity.

"Yes… Toad is here… And when we find him again… Revenge, shall be mine…" The Elder Princess Shroob said as she admired her new mechanical form and laughed along with K. Rool as how their plan will not fail at all. Not far away, Diddy was spying on what was going on, as Diddy moves off to try and find Toad's group knowing of the danger they will soon face…


	22. Chapter 21: Hidden PlansDark's Defeat

**Well now, this is a first in a while. Uploading two chapters in one day hasn't happened in a long while, and this is just my sign that College isn't going to slow me down at all. After all, as it's my 19****th**** birthday, I figured I'd give everyone the gift of the continued stories of my current stories, yesssss…**

**I will say these two chapters are shorter specifically so I can avoid delays.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 21:**

Everything was all going according to plan. Toadette was in his captivity, and the brutal Elder Princess Shroob was on his side… Or so he thought. As much as he put the hindrances in her new cybernetic form, he is unaware all the programming can only control her for so long before she completely breaks free of the only thing holding her back.

"Is it ready?" K. Rool asked one of his Kremlins as they revealed a giant ray gun of sorts, as Elder Princess Shroob merely watched what they were doing.

"So… You honestly think this mere death ray is going to work? If my species still existed, we'd be able to blast the entire planet if we so chose to." Elder Princess Shroob said as K. Rool didn't look at all impressed.

"Yeah, well hate to break it to ya Kei, but if two plumbers with mere hammers were enough to stop your invasion the first time, then what chance do you have thinking any of your own technology would work, huh?" K. Rool mocked.

Kei was actually the nickname K. Rool gave to the Elder Princess Shroob, as her actual name was too hard for him to pronounce except for the "Kei" sort of sound to the first few syllables.

"Well, personally, what are you going to do with this laser anyways?" Kei asked as she watched as K. Rool hit a button on his remote control, which activated the laser as it sent a blast of energy at a mountain which completely vaporized it, but oddly enough something that happened to be present in the mountain DIDN'T get vaporized, and simply fell to the ground as soon as a loud roar, sounding like a train engine, was heard all over the island.

"Uh… What was that?" K. Rool asked as Kei looked fearful of what she had seen briefly.

"The ONLY creature I admit that I fear more than anything…" Kei said as Toadette was trying to break free of her bounds and gag, hoping to find some way to communicate to Toad like she did before.

"_Hello? Anybody? Toad? Can you hear me at all?"_ Toadette's mind spoke out to someone…

…That happened to be Diddy Kong as he was the closest to the area still.

Diddy, at first, was confused as to what he just heard, until he remembered the name Toad. He answered by making several chimp noises that just said who he was to Toadette.

"_Uh… Diddy? I didn't expect you to be able to hear this… Anyway for you to speak English for once?"_ Toadette asked, to which Diddy answered no.

"_Well, that's not good… Anyways, regardless, I need you to find Toad for me… I'm sure he's here on the island somewhere… Do you have any ideas?"_ Toadette asked as Diddy merely shrugged, until he heard an angry growl not far off.

"BLASTED FOOLS! Those Kremlins just vaporized the mountain I was looking for! What am I supposed to do now? This is not good at all… No… This situation requires perhaps a little bit of… Tikis… Yessssssssss…" None other than Dragora the Dark's voice spoke as he used his powers to summon up several of the deceased Tiki Tribe Leaders, including Tiki Tong, all of them just growling at Dark as Dark claps his hands for them to be unable to move.

"Now now, is that any way to treat your own creator? No… You have a much better target to be looking for… The Kremlins have stolen your title of the most Evil Legion on this whole island chain in your absence, and now it's your responsibility to earn back your honor… Yessssss…" Dark said as he released the Tikis as the moved off to promptly kick the Kremlin's asses, as Dark just roared in laughter as Diddy silently watched what was going on.

"Hey! You!" The familiar voice of Toad called out to Dark as he and his group of four arrived in front of the mighty Dragora.

"So… Toad finally arrives to play the role of hero… Yessssss… It's about time we finally met." Dark said with a scoff as Humbite sounded annoyed as to Dark's repeated "Yesssssss…".

"Well, maybe we'll leave if you simply get out of our way." Humbite said as he, Toad, and Jho were ready to fight as Colos would help with backup.

"So… Three against a deity of my power? How pathetic… Yessss…" Dark laughed before Diddy jumped up and landed beside Toad.

"Eh?"

"Diddy?" Toad asked as Diddy nodded and pulled out his signature dual Peanut Pistols as he was ready to fight as Dark merely laughed.

"Even with four you all don't stand a chance… No…. Either way, let's get this over with.. Yessssss…" Dark said as he roared as he fired several blasts of thunder down upon the five of them as they all evaded, though Jho ended up getting hit but nothing seemed to affect him, other than the fact his staff was now charged with electricity.

"Well, let's see how you like a taste or your own lightning mate!" Jho yelled as he summoned up a massive bolt of thunder to strike Dragora the Dark, Dark being stunned a bit but managing to stay afloat.

"Heh… Clever… Should've expected this from someone whose father hunted the rare Jhorassic… I should've designed that thing to be more powerful… Yessssss…." Dark said in an intimidating tone, which gave Toad enough time to stab the Trinity Sword right into Dragora the Dark's Ultima Gem, just like he did with Dragora the Yami a few days earlier, and like what happened before, Dragora the Dark's Ultima Gem broke and shattered like glass.

"Heh, power drain will be painful at best, but don't honestly think I even need that damn thing. No…. I simply need it to…" Dark said before his eyes widened in the realization of what his Ultima Gem did for him; Allow him to even move at all entirely.

As such, the next thing that happened was Dark promptly slamming into the ground and causing a miniature earthquake in the process. Dark was unable to move at all, not even with his telepathic abilities.

"Well, had enough?" Toad asked with a smug grin as Dark merely growled.

"Very well, you win, but mark my words, even with me out of the way, there will be others like me still… Yessssssss…" Dark said before disappearing into shadow, as Toad, Jho, Humbite, Colos, and Diddy looked at each other.

"So… Who's the Kong?" Humbite asked as Diddy introduced himself.

"This is Diddy Kong. Normally Donkey Kong is with him everywhere, but I wonder where he is right now…" Toad said as he did wonder about Donkey Kong at the moment.

"Toad? Can you finally hear me?" Toadette's voice called out as Toad's eyes widened.

"Toadette?! Is that you?! Man it's glad to hear your voice after so long!" Toad said as he was relieved Toadette was still alive.

"Yeah, I'm here, and from what I can tell you're not far away from the Kremlin's ship. There's this big battle going on here, and if you can get here in time we could all be out of here without having to worry about either the Kremlins or those Tiki things…" Toadette said to Toad as Toad looked confused.

"Tikis?" Toad said out loud as Diddy immediately knew what the situation was, and used the strength he had to drag Toad and the other three out to where he saw Toadette being held captive…

* * *

Meanwhile, very far away from the action, Dragora Galaxia was looking in the rubble of where the mountain was destroyed.

"Those Kremlins wouldn't want to destroy a whole mountain without a reason… But that aura I sense here… It's not like a normal aura at all… It's… Nonexistent…" Galaxia muttered as he heard behind him the movement of a strange, Dragonic creature, that seemed to be entirely mechanical, with wheels as back legs with clawed front legs, a tail that has a Cataquack head, and a front head that resemble Fracktail but with a Triceratops frill and front horn.

"Well… This can't be good…" Galaxia said as he merely disregarded the strange Dragon, as did the latter as it simply moved off into the jungle, as it had no intentions to attack just yet…..


	23. Chapter 22: Black Dragon Revelation

**I should note that this chapter is the third of a three part story arc, as the other two chapters beforehand we just building up to this chapter in particular. The same goes for Spirit of Ice, as its chapter that I updated is part of a three chapter arc. As I said, I need to get focused on updating my stories, so yeah, that's how it works.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Blackest Knight Chapter 22:**

To say things were going easy this day was an understatement.

For things were about to go to hell in about less than an hour.

"Less than 1 hour…" Dragora the Central spoke as it gazed upon where the Mushroom Planet was as it's body charged up with energy ready to eliminate it unless the last of the three main Dragoras, Dragora Galaxia, vacated the universe entirely. Dragora the Yami and Dragora the Dark were already defeated and sent packing, but Galaxia will be no easy feat by any means…

Especially when the true Dragora of this universe will eventually emerge…

* * *

"So, we there yet." Bowser asked as Voided was starting to get on his nerves now.

"Soon, Bowser, soon…" Dragora the Voided stated as it looked up into the sky to see a tiny black star that was actually Dragora the Central from a very far away distance.

'Blasted fool of a Dragora that guy is… There's no way we're getting Galaxia vacated unless we have a miracle worker on our hands…' Voided thought before he noticed what was standing in front of him, one that could both save himself and allows his plans to continue; a Dragon by the name of Toy Dragon, a seemingly invincible Dragon whose only weakspot was an off button on the back of its head, but given how big it was and how hard to reach that spot it there was essentially no stopping it.

Before Voided could think too longer, however, the mighty Dragon was scared off by the arrival of Fawful arrived on the scene with the one other ticket Voided needed to get his plan into motion.

"Well, we seem to have an interesting sight here, don't we?" Fawful laughed as Bowser/Voided glared at him.

"YOU AIN'T STAYING ALIVE FOR LONG BUDDY!" Bowser roared as he breathed a blast of flame at Fawful, only for Fawful to hover out of its path and attack back with his jetpack's laser attack.

"Oh, yeah? Says who?" Fawful asked, to which the Voided part of the fused Bowser and Voided eyes began to glow magenta, as Fawful's jetpack was suddenly forced to use its inhale function, as Voided slowly became free of his dreaded and long fusion with Bowser, Bowser soon collapsing as he is freed of Voided's powers.

"Says me!" Voided yelled as he got absorbed into the jetpack, which went out in a massive explosion that sent Bowser flying and completely vaporized Fawful in the process, all the while Dragora the Voided, after nearly 20 chapters, was finally free and back in his own natural state.

"At last…. FINALLY FREE!" Voided yelled as he changed into a black sphere that promptly went to follow where Toy Dragon went.

"Fawful, if it wasn't for the fact you had that Jetpack your usefulness would've been nonexistent… However, soon you and the Elder Princess Shroob will be eliminated yet again when I'm done with this place…" Voided spoke as Bowser slowly managed to get up from where he landed.

"Woah… That was… Powerful…" Bowser said as he slowly got up and walked towards the beach, witnessing firsthand what was going on.

"TO THE ATTACK!" One of the Kremlins yelled as several Tikis bombarded their ships that were docked, while Kremlins thought off the weaker Tikis and K. Rool personally battling against Tiki Tong to the death.

"Huh… Wonder how this all started… Oh well… I know what I need to do here…" Bowser said as he immediately sent the Tikis burning in flames with his signature fire breath, much to the Kremlin's relief. However, the remaining Tikis fused into massive hands for Tiki Tong, who merely laughed at his much weaker opponent.

"Admit it, you have nothing compared to me!" Tiki Tong said to K. Rool, who was quickly joined by Bowser.

"I think there's room for two here!" Bowser said as K. Rool nodded and both of them high fived each other.

"Bowser! Good to see ya ole buddy!" K. Rool said as he was overjoyed at Bowser's return. Soon Tiki Tong tried to attack with his hands, but Bowser burned both of them to ashes with his Fire Breath, while K. Rool demolished Tiki Tong for good with a direct hit to the head.

"So, that takes care of that…" Bowser said as he and K. Rool high bro-fisted at their victory, while Toad's group watched from a distance as they saw Toadette cowering in a cage not far from them.

"How are we going to get past them?" Toad asked as he was very worried about losing Toadette.

"Not sure mate, there's no cover or anything from here to Toadette."

"So then, what's the plan?" Humbite and Colos both asked as Diddy told them exactly what to do, as Toad grinned once he saw Donkey Kong finally arrived on the scene.

"Simple, RUN AND PUNCH!" Toad yelled as all six of them promptly began their charge towards Toadettes cage, Diddy Kong promptly firing two peanuts at Bowser and K. Rool, while Toad frees Toadette of her cage.

"Toad!" Toadette said as she hugged Toad very tightly.

"Toadette!" Toad said as he hugged his fiancé back as well, Jho coughing to get their attention as they focus on the very pissed off K. Rool and Bowser. Unfortunately for them, the muscle of the group (DK) were dealing with the Kremlins, leaving just the six of them to deal with Bowser and K. Rool…

Only for none other than Galaxia to send both flying into the sky as a giant barrier appears around Toad and Dragora Galaxia. Oddly enough, Elder Princess Shroob was nowhere to be seen at the moment…

"Well, we meet at last, Toad… Now, you might be thinking your battle is over, but it is nowhere near finished… Now, FACE ME! FACE ME NOW!" Galaxia roared as he summoned up a giant staff to use in their battle, as Toad draws out the Trinity Sword and transforms into his Paladin Armor.

"Be careful…" Toadette whispered as she watched as both powerhouses began their final fight against each other, sword strike after sword strike, but Toad was unable to get back Galaxia's great block with his staff, he kept trying to get a killing blow on the Ultima Gem but is constantly getting tossed aside by Galaxia's sheer force.

* * *

Meanwhile, very far off was where Bowser and K. Rool landed, not that far from where Toy Dragon was resting, and Voided finally arrived at the location.

"Finally! The perfect vessel as to my own plans!" Voided said before being struck by none other than Elder Princess Shroob's Jhorassic Arm Cannon, causing him to flinch from the sheer pain as she was ready to kill all of them.

"Now then, if I can take matters into my own hands, I hear that this planet will be gone in less than 5 minutes, and you have something to do with it!" Elder Princess Shroob angrily yelled as K. Rool kept trying to use his remote control to forcefully subdue her, but at this rate all it did was make her angrier and angrier.

"Why won't this blasted thing work for me at a time like this?!" K. Rool yelled as Bowser backed away from an approaching Elder Princess Shroob, who immediately transformed into her Jhorassic mode and bites K. Rool with sheer force, but instead of killing him, merely blasts him a few times to ensure his control over her is gone now and finishes it by sending him flying clear off the DK and Yoshi Island chains.

"That takes care of that bastard… Now that leaves you…" Elder Princess Shroob said as she honed in on Bowser, but stomped once she noticed something was off.

"Wait… You're not Bowser…" She spoke as Bowser and Voided both looked stunned at what she said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? That is Bowser!" Voided said as Bowser looked a bit more quiet than usual.

"No… The Bowser I was familiar with I could tell right away how he looked both past and future… It's been too long for Bowser to look this young still!" She insisted as Bowser slowly backed away from this, as Voided slowly started to catch on.

"Wait a second… Now that I recall… Those memories while I was stuck in your mind…" Voided muttered in a quiet tone as Toy Dragon slowly woke up and roared like a train engine towards the three of them.

"JUNIOR!" Voided yelled at the fleeing Bowser before he was swallowed whole by Toy Dragon, who didn't seem to react to Voided at first, but then began glowing with static like heck, before a swirling, black vortex circled around Toy Dragon as it slowly began to transform, Elder Princess Shroob fleeing as she chases after "Bowser".

"Alright then, if you're not Bowser, who are you?!" She yelled as Bowser just laughed at the sudden fact he no longer had to hide anymore.

"Don't you see, Elderly one? It's never been the true Bowser this whole time! Did you not realize that there is technically two Bowsers? Bowser Sr., and Bowser Jr.? Perhaps none of you realized that I was actually Junior this whole time because of my dashing looks?!" Junior yelled back at her as he withdrew into his shell as the pores began spewing flames, then taking off into the air Gamera-style and far from Elder Princess Shroob's reach.

"This battle lasted long enough…" A monotone voice said which surprised Elder Princess Shroob, before Dragora Galaxia simply dealt with her by a wave of his staff and soon she no longer existed anymore, just as Galaxia intentionally gives Toad a free opening to attack with the Trinity Sword, but it turns out the Ultima Gem that Galaxia has is unable to be broken in such a manor.

"What?!"

"Well, perhaps if you did the research behind me, you would know that I am far too old to simply be destroyed by a mere sword." Galaxia pointed out as a familiar near-dead corpse soon came crawling into the battlefield.

"I. HAVE. THE. FURY!" Fawful's voice said as he pressed a button to a remote control, before passing out and exploding into star dust.

From the other side of the beach, the cannon fires again, only this time it reveals what its actually using as ammo this whole time as the cannon explodes, but Galaxia was too slow to react to what exactly was fired before he was suddenly drilled clear through the chest, the barrier around himself and Toad completely shattered to pieces, as Galaxia falls over and disappears into mere dust as Toadette rushes up to Toad.

"Toadet-" Was all Toad could say before being dragged into a deep, passionate kiss from Toadette, while the others just watched as they wondered what exactly happened in such short time.

"Awwww… How cute!" Colos said as she looked at the two lovebirds kissing.

"Meh, not that special since we've seen them like this already." Humbite said referring to the oddball Dream World they were once in.

"Yeah, but that was just a dream mate. This, is reality." Jho said as he watched as Toad and Toadette broke the kiss and walked back to the group, DK and Diddy cheering as the day is saved…

…Until Dragora the Central's massive head appears overhead, looking down directly at them.

"1 second from the planet being destroyed… Heh… How lucky you guys are for having managed to get rid of those three Dragoras for me… They won't bother you anymore…" Central stated as he moved further away from the planet so he was entirely visible in the sky.

"WRONG!" A not often heard voice said as suddenly a familiar, Jet-like armor flew in and landed, forming into Black Knight.

"Black Knight? What's wrong?" Toad asked as Black Knight looked rather angry.

"Don't you get it? The Black Dragon of the Legend was none of the Black Dragons you faced in your journey here! It was the one to first appear that was!" Black Knight pointed out as Dragora the Central nodded.

"He is correct… Yet… He is incorrect…" Central stated as Black Knight was entirely baffled.

"WHAT?! I thought that Voided was the one from the Legend?!" Black Knight said as Toad and the others were equally surprised, while Central looked more calm about it.

"Well, you've got half of the truth right… Voided was the one to SUMMON the Black Dragon of the Legend… That Dragon is known as Toy Dragora, a fusion of an invincible Dragon called Toy Dragon and Dragora the Voided… Toy Dragon awaited thousands of years in slumber, until the day Voided would arrive and cause it to ascend into a Dragora…" Central explained as Black Knight was too angered at the moment.

"Alright then, so it's clear the job isn't done then..." Black Knight said as he walked up to Toad.

"You'll need these still in that case." Black Knight said as he handed Toad the Trinity Dart and Trinity Dust.

"Wow, where'd you get the two Trinity Scarf ingredients from?" Toad asked as he felt he should've gotten the pieces himself.

"Trust me, now that I knew things were different, I had no choice but to find all but the last of them… I do not know where the last of them is, all I know is that it is somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom area, which is just north of here." Black Knight said before flying off without giving Toad a chance to ask questions.

"So, we'd all better get moving huh?" Toadette asked as she was worried.

"Yeah… We'll just find the last piece and the Trinity Scarf can be formed so that Toy Dragon can be destroyed." Toad said as he noticed one of the Kremlin ships were still intact, as the group decided to board the ship and set sail for the Mushroom Kingdom; Home to Toad and Toadette, and foreign to the others.

"So, when's the wedding?" Colos asked as she noticed the engagement rings on both Toad and Toadette, who both blushed at how fast she noticed them.

"Um… Uh… We're working on that still?" Toadette said as to avoid embarrassing Toad, who just nodded as the rest of the group laughed, before they realized Diddy joined along, but DK wasn't present.

"Wait, where's DK?" Toad asked, to which Diddy responded in the fact DK had to stay behind to protect the Island from K. Rool and Elder Princess Shroob, so the group was now a team of six. Speaking of the latter…

* * *

Elder Princess Shroob was busy stomping at the coast, as her chance to destroy the heroes has escaped her yet again.

"I assume you want the power for your revenge?" A voice spoke to which the Elder Princess Shroob was surprised, before she turned and faced a towering, black colored altered form of Toy Dragon, now simply known as Toy Dragora.

"So, what shall the first order of business be in that case?"


End file.
